


Tilted Halo, Sharp Horns

by Gloryofluv



Series: Mayhem, Magic, and Demons, Oh My! [3]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angel & Demon Interactions, Angels, Demons, Duality, F/M, Fallen Angels, Heartache, Lost Love, Memories, Memory Loss, Multi, Mutual Pining, Past Lives, Plans For The Future, Power Dynamics, Surprises, Understanding, Unresolved Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-23 02:21:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 44,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30048453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gloryofluv/pseuds/Gloryofluv
Summary: Sami woke up with little memory of how she even got there. It was odd and there was a void. Michael impressed that it was needed and what she wanted, but she just felt… empty. Contentment with her tasks and routine, but there was a hole in the story. Something beyond selfless love of giving up her life… Heaven just wasn’t what she knew about peace and wholeness.Simeon had returned from his duties and offered Sami a bag. A simple token of something she gave him for safekeeping. Within was something the angel was not expecting; try a letter, a phone, and trinkets from her life in hell.Well, this was going to be quite the recall. Hopefully, Simeon could help her with the harder bits… like this forest her former self talked about. Well, Michael had a few things to answer for when she had more clarity, that was most certain.
Series: Mayhem, Magic, and Demons, Oh My! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2176482
Comments: 17
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

Samantha yawned and stretched with a smile as the sunlight poured in from the window. Just another day in paradise. She enjoyed her life and worked very hard for her wings. To be honest, she wasn’t positive about how she earned them, but this satisfaction came with their flexing. Yes, hard work. That was the sum of what she knew.

A knock at her door announced her usual wake-up call. “Come in, Michael,” Samantha declared.

The handsome angel entered and beamed. “Good morning. Are we ready for our duties?”

She rocked her head and reached for her pages and quill. “Fire when ready.”

Michael listed many different topics as far as the day was concerned. This was a typical day in the life of an angel in advanced training. She had to play catch up but didn’t mind in the least. Simeon took the very same course centuries ago. Observing Michael in his meetings, taking minutes, learning how to use her mind for the good of many.

She stopped writing when he paused, and her easy smile faded. Samantha missed Simeon. He felt so familiar and generous. The archangel was tender and surprisingly affectionate with her.

“I understand, but he won’t be gone much longer,” Michael conveyed.

With a nod, she breathed and smiled again. “Understood.”

Michael sighed and bent down to her, caressing her cheek. “It’s difficult to feel commonality for those we knew before ascension. He had some duties to finish before coming home. Trust me?”

“Infallibly,” Samantha smiled.

Michael exhaled and kissed her forehead. “I promise, it does get easier. I know you don’t remember this, but we had a conversation before your ascension. You asked me to help you. I promise I won’t let you fall; I will hold the wind beneath your wings.”

She rocked her head and stared into his fierce eyes. “Then I shall trust it.”

“That’s my darling benevolence,” he sighed and stroked her hair. “The world doesn’t deserve you, but you share yourself despite it.”

He pulled away and began another list of things on the docket for the day. She listed them, and they began their usual day like any other. Every day with an almost exact framework as the last. Breakfast with the young angels. Studies under Michael or another archangel about fundamental lessons that must be applied. She took notes upon notes upon more notes.

Then lunch and a quick study of the history of the Celestial Realm. By the time afternoon set in, she would be in Michael’s office. He would have her write creatively and expand her mind. It was an odd exercise, but her notebook after the last two months was littered with fantastical tales.

There was the story about the silver fox and his obsession with a square gold plate. It was hidden by the wolf in peacock feathers under the ice. The deer had to find a way to reach the plate and make a deal with the fox. The lesson was that greed is a motivator or a hindrance depending on what you’re willing to give in return. There had to be balance to life, including wants and desires.

The story of the prince and the lily was her favorite. She could almost see it vividly in her mind. The prince who ruled the stars and sky tried to reach the moon for her favor, but her brilliance intimidated him. Calling the stars for assistance, he devised a plan to give her a glowing lily. The moon was in such rapture of his gift that she handed him her heart. The stone thumped in his fingertips, and with it, light shined on the world below, giving birth to life—his kingdom. Giving of oneself will always amplify the joy in return.

Then, of course, there was the story of the white wild cat. The cat who could appear from thin air or blow the clouds from the sun so he could bask in the light. His mane laced in beads with designs. He found a wounded doe, and instead of having her for lunch, he took her to his cave. The lion mended the doe and taught her about courage and how to move stones from their path. He saved the deer. When the earthquake happened in the story, the deer saved the lion as well… a life for a life. Compassion is seen in different visions for the cat and doe, but both equivalent in their gratitude.

All of these beautiful tales felt so human and real. Despite the animals or the fantasy, they felt like someone had told her before. Michael enjoyed reading them and often would ask her to find one to read aloud before dinner. His favorite was the wolf and doe how the canine would shed a feather in the gift of the deer’s trust in walking through the forest together. Not all predators are killers. Life has worth for all.

They had dinner together alone. That was when her training would commence for the evening. He would educate her on the standard which she would need to excel to become an archangel. He was grooming her for such a task. It wasn’t since Simeon that they had added to their ranks. 

“Michael,” Samantha hummed as she set her fork down.

“Yes, darling?” Michael questioned as he glanced from his work.

“Who’s Lucifer? His name is familiar, and one of the angels spoke about him in our lesson today,” She questioned.

Michael raised his eyes to her, and one of his eyebrows quirked. “He was an archangel.”

“Was,” She frowned.

“Yes, was. He chose to slight Father’s wishes. We both know what that means,” Michael declared.

Her brow sunk as the phantom of a face entered her mind. Black plumage. “He fell. He fell for love,” she murmured.

“Yes, he fell for love. To the Devildom,” Michael explained.

Samantha glanced toward the stained glass window at the beautiful depiction of an angel. Six beautiful wings and shining armor. Lucifer. How did she not remember that? “I knew him.”

“Yes, you did,” Michael nodded.

“Why don’t I remember?” 

Michael exhaled and sat back in his seat. “You asked me to take your memories before ascension. So that you wouldn’t be confused and lose a sense of what reality was. Your arrival was quite… traumatic.”

“Simeon brought me home,” She agreed.

“Yes, he did. He brought you home to the Celestial Realm when you gave your life for another human. You have celestial lineage, so we determined you were important enough to give wings to.”

Samantha licked her lips and frowned. “Why would I want these memories taken?”

Michael smiled and leaned over the table to touch her cheek. “Because it is difficult to accept the end of one life when starting another. Pain and longing can prevent even the strongest angel from growing.”

She rocked her head and pursed her lips. “I wasn’t normal, was I?”

“No, darling benevolence. You were unique for a human. Powerful and otherworldly. You gave up your life, love, and joy for another because of this power and love. Compassion beyond even the access of humans and their emotions. It is why you asked Simeon to bring you to us. You knew your story wasn’t finished. Just the life you led before. For us, time is an inconsequential thing.”

Samantha tightened her lips as she stared back at him. “I loved him?”

Michael nodded slowly. “Yes, you did. You shared your love freely. I promise I’ve kept your memories safe. If you ever feel the urge, we shall go over them together.”

“Will it change who I become?”

His head tilted, and he hummed. “It would.”

“Why did I ask you to take them?”

Michael breathed and stood up. “Come with me.”

Samantha blinked but climbed from her chair. “Alright.”

Michael escorted her into the room next to his office, and it was an odd library. She had been inside once or twice in the last couple of months. He would open a scroll and allow her to peer into a memory. He tapped his chin while glancing at the shelf and pulled a small fresh rolled parchment from the shelf.

When he opened it, Michael offered it with a nod.

Samantha breathed and glanced down at the scroll’s contents. A woman was kneeling on the floor, and tears stained her face as she pressed her forearms protectively against her black dress.

_ “Please? Please, Michael? I’m so devastated. I won’t be able to do this with them plaguing my mind. I implore you to help me,”  _ She cried.

This was her. Sami. That's who she was before.

_ “Darling, if I take them, you won’t remember. Love is beautiful and full of light regardless of where its origins stem,”  _ Michael sighed as he touched her head.

_ “You don’t understand! I race off to my forest to live with them. I can’t do what you need me to do if I remember their faces. If I see them sobbing for my repentance. If I don’t come home,”  _ she sobbed and stared up at him in misery.

Michael kneeled to her and grimaced.  _ “I can do what you ask, but the price is high.” _

_ “There will be a time I need them. I won’t be able to ascend when I feel like this,”  _ Sami whimpered as she held out her hand.

_ Michael bent forward and kissed her forehead. “I will take them for you. You focus on the task ahead,”  _ he agreed before running his thumb over her brow.

It was almost instantaneous that her scrunched expression relaxed, and her tears halted. When Michael pulled from her, he held a large rose quartz globe the size of a softball. He stood and beamed at the relaxed woman on her knees.

_ “Samantha, go clean up, and we shall prepare for your ascension,”  _ he declared.

She smiled and bowed when she was on her feet. _ “Of course, Michael.” _

Samantha pulled from the scroll and scowled up at him. “What was so upsetting?”

“That I needed to borrow your memories?” Michael voiced.

Samantha rocked her head and offered the scroll. “I don’t understand this devastation. I’ve never recalled feeling like that.”

“Love can be empowering and painful, darling benevolence. Though correct and compassionate, your choice doesn’t take away the loss of your former life and those in it. You couldn’t ascend with the feelings of loss because you cannot be compassionate with selfish desires of yearning and pain.”

Samantha rocked her head and glanced at the scrolls on the shelving. Thousands of memories he housed. A forest cut to pieces. A forest.

“What is this forest she speaks about?” 

“A tale for another day. Let’s focus on the task at hand,” he said and gestured back to his office.

It was unlike her to question the archangel of guidance, but he evaded a rather important question. She walked through the door and sat back down in her chair, lifting her fork. Michael settled in his seat and smiled over at her.

“We met down in the human realm. You were dripping from swimming at twilight. I knew you were angelic long before your ascension,” he smiled before picking up his silverware.

“His palace among the golden sea,” Samantha mused.

“Solomon,” Michael smiled with a nod.

“I was acquainted with Solomon the Wise?” Samantha questioned.

“He was the life you saved,” Michael voiced.

“I died for him,” she murmured.

“Yes, you did—the strands of life work in intricate ways. You were the one soul he learned the valued lesson of selfless love. You finished your teachings through the giving of your life,” Michael agreed.

“Love is both empowering and painful,” she voiced before continuing to eat.

“Yes, my darling benevolence. Love is both,” Michael smiled.

They finished their lesson through dinner. Understanding the concept of love. The levels of love and the references she made herself forget. How far did that extent go? Samantha was nervous to ask for the globe back. What if her former life would torture her as she was on the floor before her ascension? Maybe Simeon would assist her thoughts when he came home. She missed his comforting voice in moments of unclear weather. Heaven was made of sandcastles, fragile and ethereal dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

Her free day. She took to the skies and howled in joy as she used her strong snowy white wings to feel freedom—diving and launching further above the clouds. There was always a moment above them that she drifted in the in-between—a pause in life as she stared at the sea of white.

It was before she would fall, and her wings would tuck around her, and reality would come back to her—the buildings of white and gold among the sun. Samantha would shout with joy and freedom before swiping the air and landing on her feet with a dramatic flash of feathers.

Someone clapped, and she pivoted to see Simeon smiling. “Simeon!” she gasped and ran to him.

Her small form slammed against him in a large embrace. “My, Sami,” he laughed and hugged her.

“I missed you so much,” she puffed and pulled from him with a grin.

Simeon touched her cheek. “I missed you as well. I apologize for being absent for so long. I had a few tasks to perform that required time.”

“You don’t need to apologize to me,” She sighed before pulling away. “I just feel like we rarely see each other.”

He offered his arm, and she took it before they began to walk. “How are lessons? Are you fulfilled?”

“I am,” she murmured and glanced down.

“Is something wrong?” 

“Oh, well, I was just learning about sacrifice yesterday with Michael,” she voiced.

Simeon arched an eyebrow as they traveled down the path. “Did he give you your memories?”

“No, I didn’t ask for them,” Samantha murmured.

“You didn’t? You aren’t curious as to what you needed him to hold onto?” Simeon asked.

Samantha breathed and tilted her head as they walked toward Simeon’s home. “What if they hurt, Simeon? Michael told me they would change me. Isn’t that a slight against Father?”

Simeon scowled and opened the door for her. “Why would that be a slight against him? Those are your memories. You lived them.”

“It would cause unneeded conflict. It isn’t as if I can change the pain, but it could change me,” she voiced while traveling to the sitting room.

Luke walked from the kitchen and gasped. “Simeon! Sami! Oh, I didn’t realize I was going to have you both for tea,” he shouted with a bright smile.

Simeon beamed as the pair sat down on the sofa in the sitting room. “Good afternoon, Luke. I just came back from the Devildom.”

Luke scowled and waved his hand. “Why are you always being sent to the Devildom?”

“To assist in the next exchange. As a whole, we made modifications to the rules. I had to deliver Michael’s paperwork and spend some time with Solomon and the demons he lives with,” Simeon explained.

Sami tilted her head as Luke waved. “I’ll bring in the tea! Sami has been working so hard on her lessons. I want to hear about it!” He exclaimed while bouncing out of the room.

“What is Solomon doing in the Devildom, Simeon? I thought he was a favorite of Michael’s,” Samantha questioned.

“He is,” Simeon smiled. “You brought him down thereafter the exchange.”

She scrunched her brow and twitched her nose. “These memories, they house the reasons I ended up here?”

Simeon rocked his head. “It’s rather important to understand where you’ve been to see where you’re going.”

“What about my ranking? Won’t this invade on it?” She asked.

Simeon chuckled and rubbed her shoulder. “Sami, how could you truly understand why you’re benevolent without memories that taught you the gifts?”

“I never thought of it like that,” She scowled. “Why does Michael not tell me the same?”

Simeon breathed and smiled. “Michael sees things rather linear at times. That is why there are several archangels and not just one. We all have different perspectives. I happen to know a little of your story personally, so my concept is less omniscient and more biased.”

“You’re my angel,” She smiled and leaned to kiss his cheek.

Simeon exhaled and caressed her light brown hair. “So you’ve told me. After tea, would you come with me to my room?”

Samantha pulled away enough to stare at him. “Is something wrong?”

He shook his head and cupped her cheek. “Absolutely nothing, Sami. It’s just time to give you what I’ve been holding onto. You told me to wait until I knew you were ready.”

“Ready for what?”

He smiled as his thumb traced her cheekbone. “To see.”

Luke came into the sitting room with the tray and grinned. “I even tried to bake the cookies you like, Sami. They aren’t as great as Simeon’s, but I try.”

“I’m positive they’re excellent,” Sami beamed.

She noted the red jelly in the center of them. They were familiar, and a familiar voice was repeating the recipe to her. Who was that? Samantha broke view of the cookies, and the world oddly rippled around her. Everything was frozen. There were heels on the marble in the entrance hall, and Samantha stood up. What was going on?

“Oh, good, hey,” a feminine voice declared as she came into view.

It was a demon. Voluptuous and fierce, her slit skirt ran up her leg, revealing black shoes with silver heels. Her massive plumage was stark black that faded to a pearly white at the tips. Her hair and horns reflected similar with a swaying tail.

“Who are you?” she asked.

The demon snorted and flicked her finger. “You, babe. Well, you before. I’ve been waiting for you to wake the fuck up, and it’s been taxing. I’m glad you’re starting to see what this is.”

The angel stomped around the table and glared at the demoness. “What are you talking about?”

“You think I wasn’t going to manifest from your fear? I was born from fear. This is exactly why I’m here. If you walk into this afraid, you’re going to hurt someone. You have no idea the type of pain I had harbored before dying. Yes, Halos, we were kind of a demon before we died,” the demoness explained before shoving her silver and dark hair from her shoulder.

Samantha pressed her hand to her chest and blinked. “What the heaven are you doing here now? I don’t have visions.”

“Apparently, you do,” she smirked and shifted her feet before lifting her tail. “Who’s telling you to focus instead of using that brilliant mind?”

“Michael would never manipulate me,” She growled.

“Oh? Interesting to think you would immediately point to him. Part of you knows he is. There is something he doesn’t want you to know, and you know it will change everything. You’re doing this now because it was easier to get through grief.”

“You’re nothing but doubt. You serve no purpose,” Samantha sighed.

“Who do you think has been telling you stories in your dreams? They’re stories we lived through. You won’t go to our forest, so I have to improvise. It’s time to fucking wake up, angel. We have important things to do, and that little demon in your belly is going to get bigger soon,” the demoness smiled and waved her hand.

Samantha touched her abdomen and scowled. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Sure you do. I planned for this. It’s been almost three months. Have you been uneasy? Weird dreams? Hell, I don’t know what angelic symptoms are, but I’m sure you  _ know _ you’ve felt more lately. Pulling from the haze that you needed to be in so we could get the strength.”

“Strength?” she asked the demoness.

When she nodded, her dark wings fluttered. “It’s going to be a difficult task ahead. I promised many demons and a human I was going to return. That takes more than will. It takes tons of strength to break the bonds of service. Barbatos taught us all about serving others even when it might be against their desires.”

Samantha scowled and glanced back at the frozen angels before staring at the demonic Sami. “I was really a demon before I came here?”

Sami rocked her head and pulled up her hair to reveal glowing symbols around the side of her neck. “Lucifer’s former pact mark. Solomon helped us turn into a demon so we could go home. I was scared of Michael and his service. I had to learn the hard way what fear does. Stop being afraid to reach out and find out the truth about our past. I wouldn’t be here if you didn’t need the incentive. Lord Diavolo will expect his child.”

“I’m not pregnant with a demon prince’s child,” Samantha growled.

Sami laughed and touched the angel’s shoulder. “Yes, you are. I planned it this way. Trust me; I was far smarter with this plan than the previous one. I know what the consequences are and understand the difficulties to come. It would be best if you got the memories back, so we aren’t having these conversations. You’ll be whole again.”

“Why did you plan this?” the angel whispered.

Sami beamed and touched her cheek. “Because we are compassionate for life, even in the dark. A reminder of what life evolves with love. I spent many hours in our forest watching what love and life did for other realities. This is mine, and I needed a selfless reason to remember their love. Trust me, it’s no longer our life, but its life,” She finished and gestured to the angel’s abdomen.

“What now?”

“You wake up, Halos,” Sami winked and pulled away. “Let’s do this together. Light and dark. We have always had both in us but were scared to acknowledge them both at different parts of our life. We aren’t just the sun or the moon; we’re both.”

Samantha breathed and rocked her head. “I’ll think about it.”

The demoness winked again and paced back to the door. “Have fun, oh and drink plenty of water!” she called back.

Samantha blinked, and she was sitting back on the sofa as Luke offered her a cup of tea. “Are you alright, Sami?”

“Simeon, I was a demon?” Samantha questioned with wide eyes.

Simeon tilted his head. “Yes, you were. From a curse.”

“What brings that horrible time up?” Luke huffed with a scowl.

Samantha turned to the angel sitting next to her. “Why would I choose to forget these memories?”

Luke waved his hand and set her tea down in front of her. “It was a horrible time!”

Simeon exhaled and waved his hand at Luke. “Don’t be so abrupt, Luke. She’s curious about her life before ascension and has every right to ask these questions.”

“The memories?”

Simeon took her hand and rocked his head. “You had many beings you loved dearly. It was difficult for you to desire more than them. You asked Michael to take your memories so you could ascend without fear of losing them.”

“But I lost them with my death,” Samantha murmured.

“You haven’t,” he smiled. “I spoke to all of them while down there. They mourn you, but their love is quite overwhelming. Grief is love in reverence, Sami. As Benevolence, you likely need these memories now.”

She licked her lips before breathing. “Alright, I’ll ask Michael for my memories.”

Luke puffed and slumped in the armchair. “Why do we always have to talk about demons?”

“Because our dear friend and fellow angel was in love with several of them, Luke. Love knows no shackles or bindings. It has wings and flies on wings of joy and laughter. Sami has been shackled too long from love and joy.”

Samantha released his hand and reached for her tea as her stomach flipped. She dared not say anything about the other end of her vision. What if the demoness of doubt really was correct? Oh, how was she going to explain that to Michael? 

Releasing her anxiety, she enjoyed afternoon tea with her fellow angels. Simeon would help her piece together this puzzle that was building. It sounded to be a rough road ahead that she was uncertain about. Fear crafted her previous road, so what would be a sounder decision? Embracing the unknown? Well, what a start, that was for certain.


	3. Chapter 3

The angel dug through the bag that Simeon gave her. She was sitting on her bed and scowling at the contents. There were trinkets and objects she vaguely recognized. A chocolate lizard keychain. Yellow cat earrings. A bottle of perfume that smelt of roses and some other odd scent. A poker chip. There was a figure of a spotted bull lying on a pillow. A dog modeled after a hotdog with a bun that was kissing the air. An odd character with seven evil-looking demons behind him on a small poster. An empty green vial. There was finally a glowing Lily and a watch.

They didn’t make much sense to her. However, they were familiar. What was this?

Pulling out the odd phone, she turned it on. It booted up, and the screen read ninety-five messages and twenty phone calls missed. Ninety-five messages?! What in the name of wings was this?

Samantha plucked up a bit of courage and clicked the first, which must have been the most recent. 

**Satan** : Please tell me it’s not true!

**Satan** : Sami! Please answer! Why did you go to the Celestial Realm!

**Satan** : Why wouldn’t you just turn on your D.D.D? I know you were smart enough to take it with you!

**Satan** : I can’t find forgiveness for how furious I am! How dare you leave us!

**Satan** : I don’t know if you’re reading these. I never estimated that you would, but just know, I found forgiveness for what you did. It was harder than I thought. I was so  **angry** at you. You left us all without even saying goodbye, but now looking back, you kind have done. You spent your last night with us doing whatever we wanted. At your party, you danced with each of us. You told me you would never truly leave me… I guess I knew somewhere inside that you were going somewhere. I love you and miss you.

Samantha let the tears fall and shook her head. How could she do this? She clicked the next message.

**Asmodeus** : How dare you do this! How dare you leave and not tell us! Do you know how upset Solomon is?!

**Asmodeus** : Answer me! I demand answers! You can’t just leave and not explain yourself!

**Asmodeus** : Sami, you answer me, dammit! It’s been two months!

**Asmodeus** : You know, you could have told me! I’m still so upset with you! It’s been months, and you never even bother to message back. I keep telling myself that it’s not worth it. I love myself more than groveling for your love! I catch myself looking at our pictures together, and it makes me so depressed. I see something you would like on Akuzon and want to toss my phone. How?! How with how much I loved you would you leave me!? I can’t even get an answer from you! You’re just gone…

She hiccuped and clicked the next recent message. It was all true.

**Beelzebub** : You could have told me. I would have tried to help. You always tell me things… I never judge you. I hope you’re happy.

**Beelzebub** : I won the championship, but you missed it. It didn’t feel the same. I miss you.

**Beelzebub** : I feel so empty all the time. I miss you. I love you.

**Beelzebub** : I love you, Sami.

This was soul-crushing. All these demons loved her so deeply. She had to keep reading.

**Belphegor** : How dare you leave me! How dare you go to the celestial realm! How dare you die! I didn’t give you permission to leave. I didn’t approve of this! I demand you come home now!

**Belphegor** : Sami, I wasn’t trying to be rude, but don’t ignore me. You can ignore the others, but you’re not allowed to ignore me. You’re the only human I liked.

**Belphegor** : Sami… please? Please message me back. The only time I have reprieve is dreaming about you. I love you, and I don’t even see what’s worth waking up anymore. The only time I have you is when I’m dreaming.

Samantha breathed and wiped her face before clicking the next one. All of these spanned over months. All these demons. All this love that she shelved for what? What caused her to leave them?

**Mammon** : Hahaha. Funny joke. When are you coming home? You and Solomon are playing some big joke on us, right?

**Mammon** : Sami… come on. It’s been a week. Where are you?

**Mammon** : Sami!!!! Answer me! How dare you ignore the GREAT MAMMON!!!! I don’t care if everyone thinks ya died! I know you’re there! Sami, fucking answer me!

**Mammon** : Sami… please? Please answer. Please tell me you’re there. Please yell at me for being stupid—anything than be gone. I love you, ya know? I wouldn’t want ya gone. Please?

**Mammon** : Please? 

Samantha touched the next message.

**Solomon** : Do you even know how much you ruined me? How much you ripped my chest open and killed me with you? I love you! I love every flawed and insignificant portion of you. I didn’t care if we were tethered for eternity. I would spend eternity with you than without you! You’ve resorted to making a former king grovel. You’ve mastered the one task no human, demon, nor angel has. 

**Solomon** : Why did you have to do this?! Now I’m empty. I’m hollowed out because of your fucking righteous nature! Even as a demon, you had to be so fucking righteous it was infuriating to the end. I know you don’t have your phone. Simeon does. But when you read this, just know that you can’t just walk away with empty promises. Not when you said you would come home. You promised me!

**Solomon** : You best get your ass back down here. I will find a way to storm the celestial realm and abduct you if you don’t. Don’t even think that’s an empty promise either. Sami, you better figure it out. I don’t love soft. It’s forever, brat, and I’ll fucking find you if you don’t get home soon.

She sniffled and clicked the last single message before the groups.

**Diavolo** : I understand why you thought this was needed, but my love, why did you have to leave? We need you. I need you. When you’re ready, I hope you reach out. I miss you like the very moon… without you, the Devildom just has no light.

She was going to click the group conversations when the phone rang. It was Barbatos. Should she answer?

“Hello?” she choked into the phone when it connected.

“I’m glad you answered. I know you don’t remember, but I was your mentor in the Devildom,” he declared through the speaker.

“I feel so lost,” she breathed through tears.

“I know, but you cannot wallow. Do you hear me?”

Samantha sniffled and wiped her face. “Yes.”

“You must listen to me carefully. Are you listening?”

“Yes,” she repeated.

“You no longer have the luxury to hide from this, Sami. You need your memories. When you sleep, you will enter a forest. You have prepared for everything ahead of time. You have to return before the child is born, or it will die. Understood?” Barbatos explained.

“Barbatos, I’m so overwhelmed,” the angel whimpered.

“Don’t be weak,” he growled. “You’re far stronger than you know. When you gain your memories, you will understand. You no longer have the reprieve from sitting back and hiding from your consequences. You have a royal demon in your womb.”

“How did you know to call me?” 

“You told me to begin calling eleven weeks from your departure,” he explained.

“Why would I set all of this up? Even asking my memories to be taken from me?” Samantha asked.

There was silence for a moment. “You knew this was the only way to prevent an unfavorable outcome. You wrote me a letter explaining exactly what you had planned. You used your forest of memories and realities to utilize an optimal solution. You forgot so that you could ascend and keep the child. You are holding Lord Diavolo’s child because you will have no choice but to face your new fear.”

“My memories?”

“Yes, Sami.”

She exhaled and rocked her head. “Alright, Barbatos. I will take them back.”

“I don’t doubt that, but Michael might be resistant to give them to you. Don’t fret. Read the letter you wrote yourself and delve into the forest if you need to. Try to resist the inclination to brush this off,” he explained.

“I will.”

“I will tell Lord Diavolo you’re doing well. I hope you reach out to those in the Devildom, Sami. They miss you, regardless of memories or not. It’s time. Now, I must go. Lord Diavolo requires evening tea,” Barbatos declared.

“Goodbye, Barbatos. Thank you,” Samantha murmured.

“I will see you soon,” he told her and hung up the phone.

She wiped her face and glanced at the first group chat. There was activity, and she scowled at the new entries.

**House of Lamentation (9):**

**Satan** : So, who ate the last damn cream puff. Beel wasn’t anywhere near the kitchen.

**Solomon** : Sorry, Satan. I didn’t realize you laid claim over it. I will ask Barbatos to make us some this week.

Beelzebub sent a cheering demon sticker.

**Beelzebub** : Thanks, Solomon.

**Lucifer** : Snacking this late, Satan?

Satan sent an angry demon sticker.

**Satan** : I was enjoying one of Sami’s books. I wanted a snack. What do you have to say about that?

**Lucifer** : Nothing, I was just musing on your new routine of raiding the sweets this late.

**Solomon** : Come on, you two, not again… this snapping in group chat is getting rather boring.

**Mammon** : Shut it, Solomon. We all know ya enjoy it.

**Leviathan** : Lololol. Stupidmammon. 

**Sami** : What is with all the bickering? Calm down. Regardless of being demons, this is no way to handle disagreements.

Mammon sent a gasping demon sticker.

Leviathan sent a gasping demon sticker.

Satan sent a gasping demon sticker.

Asmodeus sent a gasping demon sticker.

**Solomon** : Is that really you or Simeon? He said he was going to try to make us feel better…

**Sami** : If by the person who you knew… No. I haven’t the memories, but Simeon gave me my belongings today. I read your messages. I truly am sorry I cause all of you so much pain at my departure.

**Asmodeus** : You don’t have your memories?? We kept all of ours when we fell. I call bullshit. Simeon, I’m going to be so upset if that’s you!

**Sami** : Look, I’ll show you. I think I remember how to do this picture thingy.

Sami sent a picture of herself sitting on her bed in the Celestial Realm. Her bright plumage glared in the background as her golden-brown hair curled around her shoulders. Her eyes were puffy, and her lips were red along with her cheeks. It was clear she had been crying.

**Solomon** : You look pretty decent as an angel. Not as sexy as a demon, but I’ll take what I can get.

**Sami** : Stop that.

**Asmodeus** : Oh no! Are you a prude as an angel??? No…!!!!

**Sami** : I have one question, and I’m hoping someone can answer it for me. Why would I leave all of you if you loved me so much?

**Solomon** : I can answer that. Barbatos told me. The tether that was connected to us was connected to your demons you had a pact with. You watched a reality in your dead tree that you watched Lucifer wither when you died. That was enough for you to leave.

**Satan** : Why didn’t you fucking tell us!? We were walking around half dead and dejected!

**Solomon** : I wasn’t allowed to say anything until she asked.

**Sami** : Okay. That actually answers several questions for me. Thank you, Solomon. It is quite apparent I need my memories back from Michael. He isn’t going to be too pleased, but it must be done.

**Lucifer** : Michael is holding onto your memories??? He hasn’t looked at them, has he?

**Satan** : Oh, some really racy memories in there… Lucifer is going to be quite embarrassed.

Satan sent a laughing demon sticker.

**Sami** : Racy… How, well, are they- bad?

Solomon sent a laughing demon sticker.

**Solomon** : Oh, no… you’re going to be quite satisfied with the memories, Sami. I wouldn’t depict them as bad, but variety is a lovely thing.

**Sami** : Alright… well, I suppose I will have to cross that bridge when I get there. I have to sleep now. I have a long day tomorrow. Michael has me sitting in a meeting with the archangels to take notes.

**Lucifer** : You are planning on coming home, right?

**Sami** : I don’t know what I’m doing, Lucifer. Right now, I’m just trying to digest all the new information I received today. It isn’t easy to realize your choices are dictated for you by a demon you were formally.

**Satan** : But you are her! You’re  _ our _ Sami. You just need to remember it!

**Sami** : Satan, today I woke up thinking I would be an archangel in ten years. I had a ridiculous vision of some scandalously clad demoness claiming she was me and telling me she had this massive plan. Not only that, I have someone else to worry about. I’m a bit overwhelmed, alright? Please let me take the time to digest this.

**Solomon** : You were not a scandalously clad demoness. On the contrary, Lord Diavolo wanted you to dress in far less regularly.

**Asmodeus** : Let’s be honest… we all did. Fucking delicious.

**Lucifer** : Someone else?

**Solomon** : Oh, I didn’t catch that.

Samantha licked her lips and scowled. Should she tell them? No… not yet. She needed to talk to Lord Diavolo.

**Sami** : Not imperative at this moment. The moment it becomes vital, I will express in detail what I meant.

**Lucifer** : You get some sleep. I promise things will have more clarity in the morning. All of us miss you but understand the confusion of not having memories of us.

**Satan** : Yeah… at least we know you’re not ignoring us.

**Leviathan** : Yarp.

**Sami** : Good night, everyone. I am truly sorry that you spent almost three months mourning my disappearance. I will keep in touch regardless.

She set the phone down and scrubbed her face. This was rough. She never thought that there was so much pain at her sacrifice. Samantha knew she should have known better. Where there’s love, there’s an incredible loss regardless of the sacrifice. Now understanding why she would do that didn’t make the next portion of this any easier. 

Grabbing the letter, she breathed and began to read it. She just needed to have a little trust. Trust in the design of life. Trust in the actions she took that would always be for the betterment of others. Trust in herself and this odd plan. What if she didn’t want to go back? What if she did… there would be only one way to find out.


	4. Chapter 4

She glanced around at the beautiful forest that glowed in the sunlight—what a masterful place with so much emotion thrumming through the trees. The leaves in the sunlight made everything glimmer with bright vision. The ground below her feet was showered in rainbow light from the glinting foliage. It was as if someone took her version of heaven and planted it in her mind.

She moved with caution and a throat cleared. “Glad to see you finally made it,” the sassy voice announced.

Samantha turned around to see the demoness smiling. “This is a lovely place. I’m surprised you crafted it.”

Sami blinked and waved at the sun. “Mine was shrouded in moonlight and stars, but I figured you would have sunlight.”

Samantha glanced at the glowing trees. “So, you explained that this was one of our gifts. Why are you here?”

“Because I’m you. You see, it’s interesting. I knew that you were going to be afraid of what lies beyond. Not because you fear death or loss, but because you’re afraid of yourself. Lack of memories tends to do that. Michael’s teachings about letting go of selfish desires don’t help either. I’ve witnessed several realities where he almost convinces us to get rid of a child so that we could remain an angel. We aren’t built like that. My mother didn’t rid herself of her gift because it would have been easier.”

“Mother,” Samantha sighed and rocked her head. “I remember her. She taught me about benevolence before it was my core nature.”

“Exactly, and she loved us unconditionally even when she was bedridden. Lord Diavolo’s mother gave up her life for him as well. Come, I want to show you a memory. I learned how to make my own trees before I left,” Sami declared and waved her hand.

Samantha stepped from the stones and scowled as they approached a tree. “What is this going to do?”

“Well, usually you would get to live the moments, but I designed this for you to watch. I’ve had plenty of time while you were busy racing around after Michael to work. We are both Sami, but right now, you need me the crafter of who you once were,” Sami explained before touching the tree.

Samantha approached, and Sami pulled her hand to the tree, and they fell through. Landing in a room, she found oddly familiar, and she glanced at the massive bed. A giant demon was snuggled against Sami as he stroked her hair. They were in the blankets, but it was evident they had been making use of this time alone.

“What secrets are etched in your flesh,” the demon sighed as he caressed her skin.

The sultry laugh filled the room as the tiny demoness arched and wiggled. “I share all my secrets. I want to know yours.”

“What would you like to know? I would give you anything your heart desires, my love, my moon,” he voiced while touching her cheek.

“Tell me, what do you know of your mother? Barbatos gave me insight, but personally, what do you remember?” Sami asked as she touched his cheek.

Samantha approached the bed to view the demon’s reaction. Lord Diavolo. She really did spend nights with the demon prince. This seemed to be a norm as well by their pillow talk. The angel couldn’t help the heat that raised her cheek. Intimacy wasn’t something she had touched on in her months in the Celestial Realm. Michael claimed it would only prevent her from realizing her acts of service.

Diavolo smiled and breathed. “I remember her singing to me. She had a fine voice, and occasionally in dreams, I hear her songs in different languages. She knew she was dying. My mother implanted soft memories of herself for me to give me comfort. She knew my father wouldn’t be around long after her death and did everything in her power to make me strong, pensive, and kind. All of the things you wouldn’t think make a demon prince,” Diavolo finished with a chuckle.

Sami sighed and lifted her face enough to nuzzle his cheek. “You’re a magnificent demon prince. You’re an excellent leader, and I love you for that. I love her for giving you a piece of her so you wouldn’t feel lost.”

He exhaled and kissed her cheek. “You’re just the creature I need in my life, Sami. Life can be so inaccessible as a leader. An island surrounded by deep waters that no one dares to sail. You’ve done so and given me a life I never knew I needed,” he whispered.

“I’m not going to drink that vile potion today,” she breathed against his cheek.

He pulled away and smirked. “No? You want my brood in your womb?” He asked with a purr to his tone.

“I want to give you your heart’s desire, Dia. It’s a promise that I will always come back, even when I’ve gone too far for your fingers—the Stardripped Lily. No matter the distance, I will be your moonlight,” Sami voiced as she cupped his cheek.

He groaned and kissed her. “Then I shall bask in your moonlight, princess. You will always be mine to revere and love.”

“Just love me,” she sighed.

Things grew heated, and the small demoness lifted her hand and snapped, sighing. “This is one of my favorites,” she murmured and climbed out of bed.

“This is a memory? Before you left?” Samantha asked.

Sami shifted her naked body and groaned. “Yes, it is. You see, there are countless realities I visited before my departure,” she paused and gestured to the door.

They approached, and Sami traced the wood before they exited to the forest. Sami moved her hand in a sweeping motion to the trees. “Countless moments in time that we could live. Realities upon realities. However, to learn how to craft memories of my own, I had to understand what I was possibly giving up. I knew I had to leave something behind to follow breadcrumbs home. You’re not truly happy in the Celestial Realm. Michael tries, and he is a decent substitute for what we need, but he isn’t them.”

“He does love me,” Samantha murmured.

“Ah, yes, but will he love you after you want your memories? After you tell him about the baby? After you finally realize that isn’t your home? Simeon knows I won’t stay. Many realities he would be the bridge needed to get back home. In this one, he’s the only angel that knows you aren’t fully you. He misses me as much as he loves you,” Sami explained and gestured to the glimmering lake. “Let’s take a walk.”

“Where are we going now?” Samantha sighed.

“To meet my demons,” Sami nodded and waved her along.

They walked side by side toward the lake, and Sami was smiling. A demon greeted them in a uniform. 

“Hello Sami, it seems you’re sorting yourself out,” He gestured to the angel.

“Yes, finally we’re getting somewhere. This is Barbatos. Our mentor, guidance, and confidant in the Devildom. He’s only loyal to those that equate to the same acts of service he provides. He also was the demon that instructed me on how to find the courage to perform such,” Sami declared and rubbed his chest.

Barbatos smiled and bowed in the slightest. “We tend to fear things that are out of our control. My lessons have always been about seeking self-control in those moments.”

Sami pulled the angel along and approached a glorious demon with four wings. They glimmered in the light, and his eyes had a piercing nature to them despite his soft smile. 

“Lucifer, my Morning Star,” Sami sighed.

He reached out and took the demoness’s hand. “My good girl, how I’ve missed you.”

Sami reached up and caressed his cheek. “My darling, Lucifer. He is my foundation, walls, and security. This wonderful demon represents everything I knew I would need to love and be loved to the fullest. My gentle leader and discipline. The demon that would walk through hell for me if he wasn’t already a demon. He understands sacrifice and what it means to love and protect someone you love.”

He chuckled and caressed her hair with gloved fingers. “I would indeed. You thrive with gentle words and firm hands.”

Samantha breathed and glanced at the many beings along the shore. “What are we doing here?”

“I’m introducing you to every reason you need to come home. To get back your memories. They are your life, not a former life, but your life. If you fight my design, you’ll be disregarding everything these beings loved about you. They gave of themselves fully, with compassion and benevolence. Demons are emotions and passion. It would be best if you touched that again,” Sami explained as she pulled from Lucifer.

“This sounds to be a fruitless task,” Samantha sighed.

“You see, I thought you would say that,” Sami mused and shook her head. “Don’t you realize that without me, you’re only half here? Don’t you feel the void in the pit of your stomach? I did and ignored it when I was parading around like a demon. I ignored you and placed you to the side. We are both, and you need to see that so you can be happy.”

There was a soft chiming, and Samantha nodded. “It’s time to start my day.”

“Alright, we’ll review more tonight. Please talk to Michael. Tell him everything if you must, but don’t let him hurt my child,” Sami finished with a scowl as they walked back to the forest.

“Why is this baby so important? You made it a tool to return, that’s all,” Samantha grumbled as they walked.

Sami growled and lifted the angel by her elaborate robes. “Listen to me, Halos. That child is our future, and I chose this direction because I wanted it. Not an accident or fear of the future, but because I knew when I got back, I wanted to celebrate a new life. One that wasn’t mine or yours, but it's life. I chose this life and not because of a scheme or manipulation. Love. That’s why,” she snarled with the angel hanging from one of her hands in the air.

Samantha groaned and breathed. “This is an illogical response.”

Sami tossed her to the ground and glared. “No, this is passion. You’ve iced yourself over too long. Fight for it. Fight for everything, Halos. Never stop until you have life and love in your grasp. I was afraid to fight, so I ran. This is how we ended up where we are. Do not make this harder than it needs to be.”

Samantha climbed from the ground and marched toward the stones. “You are flagrant,” she puffed.

“Yeah, I get that a bit,” Sami laughed. “I’m the other side of you. The side you’re not touching because it’s easier to be compliant than to be different. We’re different; we always will be. It’s time to embrace that again.”

Samantha exhaled as she stood in the center of the stones. “I will talk to Michael,” she conceded.

“Good because we have work to do. That baby is in danger the longer it's away from the Devildom.”

“Manipulative,” Samantha sighed.

“Only for our own good. Have a good day pretending to be an angel,” Sami smirked and waved.

The angel shook her head and closed her eyes. The world melted to darkness, and she felt her surface from the deep sleep. Samantha rubbed her stomach and winced at the nausea building. Maybe Simeon knew of some remedies she could use. It was obvious she had some decisions to make soon…

* * *

**Lord Diavolo’s Hos For Shos:**

**Solomon** : Thank you for returning Sami’s D.D.D, Simeon.

**Simeon** : Of course, Solomon. I merely waited for her to ask about her life. You cannot force a being into recognition, but you can help them along the way. Angels are included in that.

**Diavolo** : You’re a brilliant angel, Simeon. We do appreciate your friendship with her.

**Belphegor** : When are you coming back, Simeon?

**Simeon** : Oh, I have to finalize all the paperwork for the coming year’s exchange. Likely in two weeks.

**Satan** : Maybe Sami would like to come with you for the journey? 

**Simeon** : It solely depends on her and Michael. He seemed quite perturbed today, so that I will ask him at a later date.

**Lucifer** : Perturbed?

**Sami** : Yes, I told him I wanted my memories back. He was not as receptive as I thought, mostly because I didn’t want him there when I reviewed them.

**Simeon** : I do understand his concern, but they are your memories.

**Diavolo** : Sami, it’s pleasant to see you’ve built communication again.

**Sami** : Good afternoon, Lord Diavolo. I hope you’re doing well. As I told the others in the House of Lamentation chat, I apologize for the grief my departure caused.

**Diavolo** : I understood your conflict and knew your choices were limited. It is a difficult decision to choose the many over yourself.

**Sami** : You do know plenty about that.

**Solomon** : Forgive me for assuming. You sound like you have your memories back already.

Sami sent a shaking head demon sticker.

**Sami** : I’ve had the privilege of a bossy demoness showing me around a forest in my dreams. She’s quite formidable but not unkind. I can see why all of you were close.

**Barbatos** : Interesting. So your demonic self had left behind a piece in the forest to guide you.

**Diavolo** : Barbatos, that’s quite a talent. Did you know she could do that?

Barbatos sent a shaking head demon sticker.

**Barbatos** : That skill surpasses my view on realities, young master. It is technically a shift in consciousness, which would mean she could remove herself enough to form conscious guidance. Similar to what Nimue had done. I do hope you intend to keep me abreast of your experience, Sami.

**Solomon** : Fascinating! Just when I thought she couldn’t be anymore amusing.

**Sami** : Amusing it may be, but she’s a pain in the behind. Very deadset on her vision.

**Diavolo** : That, my dear Sami, is how you’ve always been. Maybe not as forceful before your demonic exposure, but her vision of love and compassion had been her wings long before it.

**Sami** : I have to go. Michael is expecting me for dinner, and I have duties to conclude before then. Have a wonderful day.

**Barbatos** : Hydrate and breathe.

**Sami** : Thank you, Barbatos.


	5. Chapter 5

Samantha was sitting across from Michael, and he was glancing over paperwork as they were eating together. There was a question hanging between them. It was the first time she diverged from his wishes, and it showed.

“Michael,” Samantha tried.

“I told you, you’re not going to review them without my assistance. It’s difficult to dig through the past,” he said without looking from his work.

“Michael, please? There are plenty of private moments in those memories,” She voiced.

Michael glanced up at her. “Why do you suspect such?”

“They loved me in my past life,” she paused and waved her hand in a circle. “They are demons.”

“Another reason I should review them,” Michael hummed.

“If I didn’t ask you to take them,” Samantha tried, but he raised his hand.

“You wouldn’t be here,” he added. “You would be crossed over.”

Samantha breathed and scratched her neck. “There is urgency involved.”

“What urgency?” he asked with a narrowed expression.

She bit her lower lip before breathing. “I might be with child.”

Michael stood up and glared across the table as he set his hands on the wood. “You’re what? I had to have misunderstood you.”

“I woke up today and was sick in the bathroom. That is what my drive is to find my memories. Private memories,” she murmured with a blush.

“You believe it’s a demon,” he said flatly.

“I do,” she whispered and dropped her vision.

Michael walked around the table and touched her abdomen. His fingers tensed, and he jerked from her. The angel, who wasn’t much for expressions, looked furious. “This is ridiculous. You must rid yourself of this.”

“Absolutely not,” Samantha hissed as she glared up at him.

“That is a demonic spawn,” he puffed. “You cannot raise that child here.”

“No, it would die if I don’t take it to the Devildom for its birth,” she sighed and shook her head. “I spoke to Barbatos about it.”

“You know whose child it is,” he said with a flat tone.

“Yes, I believe so, but I need confirmation,” Samantha mumbled.

Michael exhaled and leaned against the tabletop. “I assume that Simeon felt the need to return your belongings so you could speak to those involved.”

“Yes, but I haven’t told Lord Diavolo or any of the possibilities about this,” Samantha confirmed as color breached her cheeks.

His face paled in the slightest. “It might be the demon prince’s spawn?”

Samantha rocked her head. “Apparently, I was quite involved with him and a few others. This is intricate, and I’d like to be positive.”

“You know that if I give you your memories, it will only twist this situation. No, due to the delicacy of the situation, I believe we should halt in digging.”

“I still have to do the correct thing, Michael. I earned my title for a reason,” Samantha insisted.

Michael rubbed his face and shook his head. “There is no delicate way to do this,” he sighed.

“No, this is going to grow complicated, and I understand,” Samantha agreed.

“I have to speak to the council about this. There has to be an option without affronting the Devildom,” he breathed and rolled his neck.

Samantha inhaled as she relaxed in the chair. “Yes, I understand. However, I would like to propose something else if you refuse to give me my memories.”

Michael arched his eyebrow. “Yes?”

“I would like to travel with Simeon to the Devildom during his next visitation,” she said.

Michael groaned and shook his head. “No.”

“I would like to tell those involved, including Lord Diavolo, in person. Simeon will not allow them to accost me,” she conveyed.

He pointed his index finger at her. “You’re an angel in training. This is grossly unprecedented.”

“I understand; however, I have to develop some communication. It isn’t fair that they had lost my former self only to have another loss: compassion, Michael. I’m compassionate for their pain, even if they’re demons. Obviously, I loved them as well. Can you please do this for me? I have been completely dedicated to my studies and you.”

He inhaled and rocked his head. “Fine, but Luke is going as well. He will inform me if you were harassed. This is completely ridiculous even to be entertaining such. You’re an angel, and we do not associate with that type of murk.”

“The exchange program was built on ending this prejudice. Simeon explained his interest in it. It’s important to find a grey area, Michael. What if this child is exactly needed to celebrate for both realms?”

“It’s going to be a demon regardless,” Michael sighed.

“Yes, but I get to surrogate into this world. How special is that?” Samantha smiled.

Michael released his tension and smiled with a nod. “Yes, that is indeed special. You are unique, Samantha. I knew that from the beginning. Alright, we shall speak to the council tomorrow about the grounds needed for this ‘surrogacy.’ If it is indeed the demon prince’s spawn, then he will need to agree to many stipulations for your care.”

Samantha stood up and embraced him, which was not usual for either of them. “Thank you,” she sighed.

Michael inhaled and kissed her hair. “Your welcome, my darling benevolence. Too kind for any of the realms. This is such a task you shouldn’t have to undertake.”

“I will eventually need to see these memories, Michael,” she murmured against him.

He nodded and stroked her hair. “I will be positive to catch you if you fall, Samantha. Now, we have plans this weekend for my party. Let’s converse about easier things.”

She rocked her head before parting from him. “Yes, let’s.”

* * *

**Pact Pack (11):**

**Sami** : This seems to be a perfectly decent chat room. I need to speak to all of you.

**Solomon** : Alright, this seems rather serious.

**Diavolo** : Is there something we can do for you?

**Sami** : I will be coming for visitation to the Devildom with Simeon.

Satan sent a cheering demon sticker.

**Satan** : That just made my week.

**Solomon** : Yet, Michael is refusing your memories. Interesting. 

**Lucifer** : I find that interesting as well, Solomon.

**Sami** : I’ve been reluctant to tell him about my dreams. He has agreed to this visitation due to circumstances. I will explain the said circumstances when I arrive.

**Solomon** : Oh, there is a piece of the Sami we know. You haven’t told him that you can access your memories in your dreams?

**Sami** : There are reasons I feel it is unnecessary. It wouldn’t change his actions and only cause unneeded tension.

**Asmodeus** : Sami has to be one of the most powerful angels in the Celestial Realm aside from Michael. Right?

**Diavolo** : And Simeon.

**Solomon** : Too true, Lord Diavolo.

**Sami** : I’m not that powerful.

**Satan** : Now, that’s a bald-faced lie. You were tenth-ranked in the Devildom when you pledged your fealty to Lord Diavolo.

**Sami** : Wait, I pledged fealty to the Devildom?

**Lucifer** : Michael didn’t tell you about your brand on your shoulder?

**Sami** : No, he must have forgotten to mention such.

**Diavolo** : Interesting that he would forget such a major detail.

**Asmodeus** : Doesn’t that mean that she cannot oppose your wishes, Lord Diavolo?

Lucifer sent a nodding demon sticker.

**Sami** : Wait. I’m actually quite upset about this. I pledged my eternal life to the Devildom, and I had broken that pledge when departing?

**Diavolo** : No, I never had verbally ordered you not to use your will, as long as it didn’t affront my Devildom. In fact, Sami, you had served the Devildom by completing the curse. You reserved my demons’ power and secured their lives.

**Lucifer** : It does mean that Lord Diavolo has more sway over your life than Michael.

**Asmodeus** : Oh! Lord Diavolo, you can command her home!

Diavolo sent a shaking head demon sticker.

**Diavolo** : I would never force Sami to do anything against her will. It wasn’t our agreement when she pledged. Her pledge was solely to serve the Devildom and the needs of our Devilzens. 

**Sami** : Lord Diavolo, you’re truly an honorable leader. 

**Diavolo** : I will always hold consideration to your being, Sami. Be it human, demon, or angel. You will always have a home in my Devildom. I do look forward to your visitation. I know you do not have your memories, but it will be an excellent chance to see you.

**Sami** : You’re quite the flatterer, Lord Diavolo. Thank you.

Asmodeus sent a winking demon sticker.

**Asmodeus** : Sami, you might need to appease his flattery another way.

**Sami** : I actually am uncertain about your suggestions, Asmodeus.

**Mammon** : Wow, you’re more dense than me. Asmo is the Avatar of Lust, get it?

Sami sent a questioning demon sticker.

**Sami** : Is that supposed to be a sexual innuendo?

**Lucifer** : Yes, Sami. Most of his messages are.

**Satan** : Wait, you don’t fuck or do any of that??? Now I’m not positive if we’re talking to Sami at all.

**Sami** : Well, I’m, it’s just, Satan… I’m not allowed.

**Asmodeus** : Michael, has you under chastity?!

**Sami** : Yes, I’m Benevolence. I have studies and lessons requiring selfless kindness.

Solomon sent a sighing demon sticker.

**Solomon** : You would be benevolence… 

**Diavolo** : I apologize for our crass tongues, Sami. We don’t mean any disrespect.

**Sami** : Oh, Lord Diavolo, no need for the apology. I should be apologizing. I’m sorry if I misunderstand. Simeon tells me that I should learn to have more humor, or I’ll end up stiff like Michael. All in joking, of course, but I do have difficulty with humor.

**Satan** : Or stiff like Lucifer.

**Asmodeus** : True, Satan. Lucifer hasn’t laughed in months.

**Solomon** : Well, with Mammon’s extra spending, I assume he’s been busy with bills.

**Mammon** : Hey! I ain’t done nothing!

**Lucifer** : Shall I stack the bills outside your door, Mammon?

**Mammon** : No, dear brother, of course not, sir.

**Sami** : You all have such interesting characteristics. They do feel familiar.

**Beelzebub** : Hey, Sami. How’s the celestial food?

**Sami** : Oh, it’s fantastic. Simeon has taught me to bake these divine cloud puffs that taste like spun sugar in the center with a honey drizzle.

**Beelzebub** : That sounds delicious! Are you going to bring some down when you come home?

**Sami** : I will! They may not be as good as Simeon’s, but he said practice makes perfect. He’s also been collaborating on a novel with me. It’s a collection of fables I’ve been dreaming about.

**Satan** : You’re writing with Simeon?

**Leviathan** : TSL related?!???

**Sami** : Oh, no, but I read the recent edition he’s working on. It’s absolutely fantastic. He’s so skilled with weaving the universe. Actually, when I opened up my belongings he gave me, I didn’t realize I had a TSL poster until he remarked on it this evening when visiting me for evening tea.

**Leviathan** : You read the new edition!??!! Sami! You have to tell me what happens!

**Sami** : Unfortunately, Simeon swore me to secrecy, Leviathan. I promise it’s excellent.

**Solomon** : Are you at least happy?

**Sami** : I’m content. The Celestial Realm is remarkable. I spend my free days flying into the sky, where the space between the world and the universe collides. I bake, spend my hours reading, and learning how to serve the world with my gifts. Michael has been helping with my talent to affect those in the room with my emotions. That’s part of the reason he has enforced such a rigorous agenda for me.

**Solomon** : You’re suggestive influence evolved into emotional swaying? You can control the energy of a room by your emotions?

**Sami** : Yes, it was difficult at first. I originally lived with Simeon and Luke, but my frustrations were reflecting on them. So, Michael moved me to a separate home for the duration of my first year. I’ve become better at controlling my emotions.

**Solomon** : Now the chastity makes sense.

**Lucifer** : And why he refuses to give you your memories. He wouldn’t appreciate you realizing you could crumble the Celestial Realm with your anger or pain.

**Sami** : I know all of you are convinced I’m potent, but I’m not that strong.

**Solomon** : Wake up, brat. That talent is powerful. You are the sun in the sky as an angel. I wouldn’t be surprised if some of your other gifts are reflected from being a demon.

**Diavolo** : Oh, good point, Solomon. What were her other useful talents?

**Lucifer** : Time lapsing, energy manipulation…

**Solomon** : Let’s not forget that little trick she used on me that night. She utilized the power of the moonlight to control my actions.

**Sami** : Those sound like fearsome gifts…

**Solomon** : They are. I would investigate if you can do any of those things in the Celestial Realm.

**Sami** : No, I shall not. Michael would be rather upset at me disrupting my training.

**Belphegor** : You sound worse than fucking Lucifer with Lord Diavolo.

Lucifer sent a glaring demon sticker.

**Satan** : Quite the leash Michael has on you.

**Sami** : Service always starts with understanding, Satan.

**Barbatos** : I beg to differ, Sami. Service starts with independent knowledge of one’s limits. 

**Mammon** : Barbatos would know a thing or two about it, Sami. He’s been loyally servin Lord Diavolo for eons.

**Sami** : Barbatos, you feel this is suppressive?

**Barbatos** : You wouldn’t be asking if you didn’t feel that way.

**Satan** : Oh, that was quite an indirect clap at Michael.

**Lucifer** : I have to agree with Barbatos. We never directed you to hold back from your talents or gifts. We celebrated them. Our concern was always with your health and happiness. If Michael is concerned with either, he would return your memories to you.

Asmodeus sent a gasping demon sticker.

**Asmodeus** : Wow, Lucifer… I don’t think I’ve ever heard you speak like that about Michael.

**Sami** : Yes, well, I have to go to bed.

**Lucifer** : I didn’t mean to offend.

**Sami** : You didn’t. I appreciate that you speak your mind. My demoness friend in the forest had nothing but the fondest and lovely things to say about you.

**Lucifer** : Yes, we had quite a special bond.

**Sami** : It was noted clearly. If I had loved all of you in the past, there is nothing to say but that you had to have been stellar to my person. I may not have those memories, but the warmth and familiarity of you have kept me up longer than I should have been this evening. I really do look forward to meeting all of you face to face again.

**Solomon** : Hey, Sami. Ask your demon friend to show you the memories of the exchange. Have her show you why you fell in love with the Devildom. Those are the memories that mean more than being a demon. You were a human with very human fears. 

**Diavolo** : I did enjoy that year. It was quite special.

Sami sent a nodding demon sticker.

**Sami** : Thank you for the direction, Solomon. I imagine you participated in directing me on the correct path for longer than I knew.

**Solomon** : I did. You were a very bright student.

**Sami** : Have a pleasant night, everyone. It was truly a pleasure to talk with all of you.

**Diavolo** : The pleasure will always be ours, Sami.


	6. Chapter 6

She was hunched over the toilet and sobbing. The angel had never been so sick that she could remember. Last night was rough. The memories were potent, and her demon reflection relished in letting her live them. There was a bit of sadistic enjoyment that her other half had after listening to the conversation she had with the demons and Solomon.

Samantha clutched the porcelain and puffed. “This isn’t fair,” she finally expressed.

“No, it isn’t,” Simeon’s voice entered the bathroom.

She whimpered and hid her face. “Don’t look at me, Simeon. I’m covered in vile.”

Simeon tutted and moved her brown hair from her neck. “I don’t mind assisting. I brought you tea for your stomach. Michael told us not to disturb you today, but I needed to be positive you were alright.”

She whimpered and ducked her face back into the basin and emptied her stomach. This demonic parasite was living off of her. All because her headstrong, rude, emotionally turbulent other self wanted this.

“You know, she wasn’t as horrid as you make her out to seem,” Simeon mused.

“I wish you wouldn’t read my thoughts, Simeon. They aren’t always pleasant.” Samantha puffed and pulled her face from the toilet. “I’m positive this manipulation isn’t horrid at all,” she voiced before cleaning out her mouth.

Simeon twitched his nose as he assisted in drying her face with a towel. “She had a deep and passionate love for several beings. Everything in her instinct to live and love was to stay, but she couldn’t.”

Sami breathed and sat on the floor. “I know.”

Simeon sat down on the floor across from her in the small bathroom. “I’m not positive you understand the extent. I have never met a being so capable of love, compassion, and selflessness.”

Samantha pulled the towel from her lips and frowned. “Do you miss her as well?”

“I do,” Simeon confessed. “Not that I don’t love you, Sami. I believe you’re going to be a brilliant archangel if that is what you choose. However, I can tell you, if you had your memories, you wouldn’t stay long.”

“You’re not promoting what I think you are?” She scowled.

Simeon shook his head. “I’m not promoting anything. I’m being honest with you. We use logic and pragmatic plans in the Celestial Realm. The human and then a demon that you always gravitated toward love and how to give it in large measure to others.”

Samantha rocked her head. “I reviewed some memories from the exchange last night. It was difficult to see who I was even before becoming a demon. A human that went through multiple hoops for demons and their love. In return, they had done the same.”

“I enjoyed that year,” Simeon beamed. “You were my favorite part.”

“We had charming afternoon tea dates,” Samantha laughed with a nod.

“What are you afraid of? Disappointing us?” Simeon asked.

She glanced down at her lap. “Yes. Michael didn’t have to promote me to the level he did. He didn’t have to take into consideration my past or what potential I have. He did so and granted me an honor to be considered as an archangel.”

“Don’t you see? You’re a product of joy and choice. You were a human first,” Simeon said.

Her eyes met his, and her lips peeled apart. “I, but I’m an angel,” she sputtered.

“You will always be human first, Sami. You’re not an archangel yet, nor were you formed in either realm. You have a choice. You chose to become a demon just as you chose to become an angel. The only way I could become anything else is if I chose to fall. The only choice I was given in my creation. You have a choice beyond this.”

“I can’t become human again,” Samantha shook her head.

Simeon shifted his head from side to side. “No, but you don’t have a written plan. Michael is building one for you, but that doesn’t mean it is in stone.”

She breathed and moved next to him, tucking under his arm. “I feel so lost today.”

Simeon rocked his head and pressed his cheek against her head. “I know, but that’s why I’m here. You’re allowed to love, Sami. That’s all I am claiming. You don’t have to give that up to be either demon or angel.”

She wrapped her arm around his torso. “Well, I love you, Simeon. You truly are the shelter I need in a storm.”

He chuckled and stroked her hair. “Do you know the last day we spent time together before your ascent, you asked me something? ‘Would you do anything for love? Would you fall from grace?’ My answer was, in theory, no. I know what collapses if I were to give up my duties for love. However, I added that I was not human, and your capacity to love always held me enraptured. You weren’t human at the time, you were a demon, but you were frightened.”

“Why was I frightened?” Samantha hummed as her stomach settled while he caressed her hair.

“You were afraid of ascending. You were afraid to forget how much love you had in your life because it melted away in the dream you had. You knew that the beings that loved you relied on your adoration like the flowers to the sun or tides to the moon.”

Samantha pulled away with a scowl to stare at him. “I was afraid to ascend because of their loss?”

Simeon rocked his head. “This dream happened when you were human, which is what drove you to run from Michael when he came to visit Solomon. That is how you ended up as a demon. Not because you were desperate to get back to the Devildom, but because you loved them, and they loved you. You didn’t want to destroy them. It’s profound the selflessness you displayed even as a demon.”

She breathed and rubbed her abdomen. “She didn’t want to have a child yet, did she?”

Simeon shook his head. “No, she wasn’t positive until she knew her only option to fix the curse was this. That’s a service she did for him. She decided out of love for Lord Diavolo because she was his only connection to feeling more than a distant figure. So, if you decided never to go back… he would have a piece of her.”

Samantha’s eyes welled with tears. “She chose to give him a child because he wouldn’t love anyone else.”

“Correct,” Simeon nodded.

“Simeon, I’m going to ask you as an angel. If you were me… would you do anything for love?”

He smiled and caressed her face. “If I were you, I would most certainly find out why you were willing to give your life for eight demons and a human. I would investigate why you were willing to chance bringing a demonic pregnancy to the Celestial Realm and ascend to attempt to give the demon prince a chance at having a future. I would investigate the void you feel in life before falling asleep.”

She released the tears and rocked her head. “I’m sorry that you and Luke had to experience that.”

Simeon cleared her face with his thumbs. “It’s alright. I know Michael only wants the best for you. I know he doesn’t mean to shackle you to expectations. It is difficult for angels to see more than the perfection we see in another being and not want to hold them up.”

“Were you there when it happened?”

Simeon nodded. “I was. You were crippled with sadness at leaving. If you truly believe this is your happiness, I will support you. If you feel like you need to find out why as a human, you were willing to change everything about you to be with them, then I will support you.”

Samantha crushed herself against the angel and silently sobbed as he stroked her hair. “I saw memories of packing up my mother’s house with Solomon. He stood by me every step of the way.”

“Yes, he has certainly evolved since meeting you,” Simeon chuckled. “I don’t think in the years I’ve known him that he has ever been so proactive for another being in his life.”

“Did the council approve of our trip?”

“Yes, they did. They felt it was appropriate, considering it was created from love. Michael was very put out at having to delve into the memory.”

Samantha blushed and tucked her face further into Simeon. “Those are private memories, Simeon.”

“Not to worry, Sami. They didn’t go far into the memories. Only to the proposed conception. Your declarations were enough for the council to agree at your participation with the demon prince’s surrogacy.”

She breathed and shook her head. “I don’t even have those memories.”

“They also required Michael to give them a date of when you were going to receive the memories in full back. It isn’t fair for an angel to not understand why she chose this path in the first place. I was adamant in that position.”

Samantha pulled away and smiled. “Thank you, Simeon.”

“I promise, whatever path you take, Sami, you will be happy. Content isn’t enough for selfless kindness,” he voiced.

She didn’t realize what she had done as he jerked before returning the kiss. It bubbled in her chest and fluttered around them with surprised happiness. Was this what she was missing? It washed over her, and she caressed his face.

Simeon pulled from her with tinted cheeks. “We best stop,” he chuckled.

“I’m so sorry,” she gasped and pressed her fingers to her lips. 

He beamed while shaking his head. “Never be sorry for a kiss. It is a sentiment of intimacy and love.”

“Michael is going to be angry,” she puffed.

Simeon rolled his shoulders. “I have a feeling he won’t be. Now, why don’t we have some tea, and you show me your newest tale.”

Samantha smiled and rocked her head. “Alright.”

* * *

**Brothers No More:**

**Lucifer** : Simeon, how has Sami been doing? I’m interested in how this council meeting went.

**Simeon** : She was sickly today. I’ve selected certain remedies for her ailment.

**Lucifer** : Sick? What has she been ill with???

**Simeon** : I cannot say. The council has agreed almost unanimously to have her come for visitation, and we shall address several issues.

**Lucifer** : Simeon, what is going on?

**Simeon** : I promise you, Lucifer, all will be clear when we see you next weekend.

**Lucifer** : I do appreciate your updates. I’ve been concerned about her lack of memories for some time.

**Simeon** : She will have them no later than three months from now. The council decided that it would be a hindrance for her not to understand her ascension's consequences.

**Lucifer** : How’s her demeanor, Simeon? Be truthful. She seems so… not Sami.

**Simeon** : Uncooked batter, Lucifer. She just needs warmth and time. All will develop how she believes they need to. I promise I am taking care of her. I know how much she means to you and the others.

**Lucifer** : Thank you, Simeon. It isn’t that I don’t trust Michael…

**Simeon** : No, I understand. It’s difficult to miss someone who isn’t truly gone. I miss her as well.

**Lucifer** : Thank you so much, Simeon. You’ve given me a little reprieve.

**Simeon** : I’m glad I could help.

* * *

**Lord Diavolo’s Hos For Shos:**

Simeon sent a picture of two angels smiling with party hats on. Sami held up her index finger and middle in a V, and Simeon was holding onto her. The only oddity about the picture was that Sami's smile didn’t reach her eyes. It looked conservative and almost uncomfortable.

**Asmodeus** : Aww! Did you both have fun at Michael’s party?

**Simeon** : Yes, actually, Asmodeus. Thank you for asking!

**Sami** : It was a great day, to be certain.

**Satan** : Were you trying not to be happy, Sami? You look uncomfortable.

**Sami** : Oh, no, my stomach was being unruly. I must have had too much cake.

**Beelzebub** : Cake? Did Simeon make the cake??

**Simeon** : Actually, we both made it. Luke made the main course and appetizers while we worked on the beverages and dessert.

Beelzebub sent a heart demon sticker.

**Beelzebub** : You’re going to be a master chef with Simeon teaching you.

**Sami** : I hope so, Beelzebub.

Sami sent a smiling demon sticker.

**Satan** : So, what do you do all day? I know Simeon mentors and has duties outside of the Celestial Realm. I, for one, never have been an angel. 

**Sami** : Oh, well, I have lessons to be certain. Simeon teaches an excellent class on the fundamentals of divine leadership. How to help others without giving them the answers. I also spend the bulk of my day following Michael and learning about the requirements to assist in decisions, management, and purpose to the realm. I write notes nearly all day. It’s all quite educational.

**Asmodeus** : You’re his secretary?

Lucifer sent a glaring demon sticker. 

**Lucifer** : Asmodeus, don’t be rude.

**Simeon** : I believe she is taking the same agenda I had when you were still in the Celestial Realm, Asmodeus.

**Asmodeus** : Oh, I remember now. Yeah, that makes sense.

Sami sent a picture of a beautiful white and gold room. On the dresser were the objects given to her by Simeon. The poster was on the wall next to the dresser.

**Sami** : I just wanted to show you. I do have them. I’m not certain who belongs with what item, but I knew they were quite important.

**Solomon** : Hah. I can’t believe you kept that. That was the first potion I ever taught you to make. Your “rainy day potion.” 

**Beelzebub** : I have the other Weiner dog. They kiss each other. You bought the pair for us to share.

**Asmodeus** : Aww, look, there's the perfume I gave you for your birthday that we celebrated in the Devildom! The smell still reminds me of your smile.

**Belphegor** : The steer is me. You remarked on the funny thing on Akuzon, and I remembered. I bought you the nightlight when you couldn’t sleep before you left the first time. You promised to use it every night.

**Mammon** : You actually kept the poker chip? I gave it to ya as a joke, sayin it was lucky. You carried it around for a week. I laughed, you laughed, it was funny.

**Sami** : I’m assuming that the lily belongs to Satan?

**Satan** : No, those cat earrings are the first item I ever gave you. It was meant to be something funny, but it turned into an endearing reason I love you. You acted as I gave you diamonds.

**Barbatos** : That would be my broken watch. Beelzebub had chewed on it, and I was going to toss it out when you had given me a new one. Instead, you proposed a trade. 

**Leviathan** : You still have the limited edition TSL Poster??? I bought you a matching one when you waited up all night for the sale with me. OOOOOOOOH SAMI, THAT’S SO AMAZING!!!!!!

**Sami** : Alright. Who’s the lizard, and who’s the lily?

**Lucifer** : I would be the lizard. I had bought us matching keychains in the human realm when we had to take a trip to switch Satan and me back to our original bodies. I still have mine on my D.D.D.

**Diavolo** : That Stardripped Lily is well preserved. I assume Simeon did so before your departure. That was the lily I had given you before plucking up the courage to invite you over and ask you for a real engagement. Barbatos was getting quite annoyed at my made-up holidays and events to bring you to the castle.

**Lucifer** : … were all of them made up, Lord Diavolo?

Diavolo sent a kissing demon sticker.

**Asmodeus** : Oh!!!!!! Wow…. Lord Diavolo, I had no clue you were that desperate for her attention!

**Diavolo** : Hahaha. Well, Asmodeus, she is quite the creature. Unafraid of a demon prince and possibly being sentenced to torture for hugging me! That type of courage is quite intimidating.

**Lucifer** : Or foolish. I had warned her on several occasions.

**Diavolo** : Oh, Lucifer. I’m happy she didn’t take your warnings to heart. We spoke plenty in messages about her concern with etiquette, and I insisted she was proper for my tastes. Always polite. Always generous. Always compassionate and daring. No one else in any of the realms could be such.

**Asmodeus** : Lord Diavolo… honestly, that is the cutest sum of her personality I’ve ever read! <3

**Sami** : You’re so very kind and generous, Lord Diavolo. It is such a refreshing texture to see someone so renowned and respected to have such tenderness for a human. To be honest, I seemed like quite a jerk when I met myself.

Satan sent a laughing demon sticker.

**Satan** : You did get a bit more feisty with demonic powers, Sami.

**Sami** : She actually had the gall to lift me from the ground and growl at me like an animal. My mother would have torn my ear off for acting like such a brat.

**Solomon** : Believe me, there were moments… you would have suffered similarly.

**Sami** : Solomon, I do have to ask you something of interest. It was a memory I pulled up last night.

**Solomon** : Listening.

**Sami** : We were packing up my mother’s house before I moved in with you. There was an item that drew my attention. It was the stuffed animal you kept calling “Stitches” because the poor dog had seen better days. Do you know where that is?

**Solomon** : Yes… I do. Is there a reason for your inquiry?

**Sami** : Yes, actually. My mother had stitched a letter into the stuffed animal before her death. I hadn’t the heart to delve into it as a human and don’t know what I was at headspace-wise as a demon. 

**Solomon** : I have him on my bed. I will procure the letter for you if you don’t mind me borrowing the animal for the time being.

**Satan** : You kept her childhood stuffed dog???

**Solomon** : It has sentimental value.

**Sami** : Yes, actually it does. He stayed with us on my bed every night until we left the house. Those were good memories. You spent a great deal of time being my sounding board for my sadness. Thank you, Solomon, and of course, you can keep Ringo. That’s his name.

**Solomon** : I will hand-deliver the letter to you next weekend. Hopefully, I’ll get a smile out of you. You’ve been quite stiff, even for an angel.

Sami sent a demon heart sticker.

**Sami** : Thank you, old man. At least, I think that was the pet name. Sorcerer seems quite bland.

Solomon sent a laughing demon sticker.

**Solomon** : I know humor isn’t a natural talent for you, but you weren’t any good at it as a human either, little girl.

**Sami** : Oh, what a relief. I don’t have to worry if my dreams of being a comedian angel are in my cards.

**Solomon** : No, comedy isn’t in your future. At least you’re more polite. I don’t have to teach you how to kindly shut your mouth.

Asmodeus sent a gasping demon sticker.

**Sami** : Well, for a sorcerer who talks quite a bit more than his age. I think we’re quite suited. I enjoy a good state of rambling. It’s a humbling experience to know I have the patience.

**Simeon** : Oh, Solomon… you did indeed help Sami find her humor. Only your attitude could bring Benevolence to her brink.

**Solomon** : She knows I enjoy it. That was one of the conversations we had at her mother’s house.

Sami sent a nodding demon sticker.

**Sami** : In all seriousness… Thank you, Solomon. Without you, my world would have gone to ruins. I don’t know if I ever summed up the words for such nor made a public effort to show you the regard. However, without you, I certainly wouldn’t have been able to experience love and joy to the extent that you assisted in propping me up when I was wounded. Loss was never an easy emotion for me as a human… apparently as a demon either. Thank you.

**Solomon** : It has been my continuing pleasure, Sami. Regardless of your state. I will be at your service at a moment’s notice.

**Satan** : Fucking heavy shit for after dinner. I had to stop watching  _ Cradle the Killer _ just to digest it.

**Sami** : I’m sorry, I’m feeling a bit more this evening. It must be the after-party effect.

**Simeon** : It’s alright to feel emotional, Sami. Emotions are healthy, even as an angel.

**Solomon** : I do have to ask… why is it that you aren’t as emotional? As a human and demon, you were incredibly empathetic and in touch with that state.

**Sami** : Solomon, to be honest… I don’t know. I don’t remember. I don’t have any clarity about the last two years of my life when Michael removed my memories for me. I’ve just been open.

**Solomon** : Interesting. I have been documenting you since the exchange. I would like to sit down and discuss your variances since ascension.

**Sami** : Documenting me? Solomon, correct me if I’m wrong, but isn’t that a bit odd even for you?

**Solomon** : You truly believe that after all the life I’ve lived that I wasn’t going to keep track of a human doing inhuman things?

**Sami** : I stand corrected. That absolutely makes sense for how incredibly odd you are.

**Solomon** : There is brilliance in the madness.

**Lucifer** : Are you feeling better since earlier, Sami?

**Sami** : Oh, yes. Simeon made me tea. He is actually here editing my latest tale. This one is actually quite sad.

**Simeon** : Yes, it is. It is about an eclipse and how the stars wept to the kingdom below. Without light, the lands mourned for the moon to grace the skies again. She does write some profound fables.

**Sami** : Time. Simeon. The moral is time. Not even the moon stays dark forever.

**Diavolo** : Quite profound indeed. I do have some of your poems around. I believe tucked in the human books you had given me.

**Sami** : I wrote poems, Lord Diavolo?

**Lucifer** : Yes, they’re quite proficient.

**Satan** : I beg to differ. They were sappy love poems.

Sami sent a laughing demon sticker.

**Sami** : Oh, I don’t doubt that. I remember thinking I was going to be some Elizabeth Barret Browning in college.

**Satan** : “How do I love thee? Let me count the ways. I love thee to the depth and breadth and height my soul can reach when feeling out of sight for the ends of being and ideal grace.” Oh, yes… you would enjoy quoting her poems when we were discussing such sappy intrigues.

**Asmodeus** : Awwww!!! Satan is a closet romantic!!!!

Satan sent a glaring demon sticker.

**Sami** : I’m quite touched you remember that, Satan. Thank you. Yes, “ _ How do I love thee?”  _ is an intricate staple to my “sappy” nature as a human. My other obsessions were Shakespeare and, of course, Poe.

**Diavolo** : Ah, yes, William Shakespeare. Those were the books you had given me. 

**Sami** : Hopefully not in comparison to my subpar poetry, Lord Diavolo. I cringe at the thought of them side by side.

**Diavolo** : You were always far less wordy with your endearments, Sami. I do love speeches of professed love, but your poem of Stardripped Lilies under the moonlight in bloom will remain my favorite.

**Sami** : I am deeply touched. Thank you, Lord Diavolo.

**Simeon** : I will bring her manuscript thus far when we come for our visitation. Michael has requested she stay with Luke and me.

**Diavolo** : Of course, Simeon. I will make sure the accommodations are made.

**Mammon** : Why isn’t Sami staying in her old room???

**Diavolo** : I would hope you don’t need me to explain such, Mammon.

**Solomon** : Well, that sent a cold shiver down my spine, and it wasn’t even directed at me.

**Sami** : It’s been absolutely divine spending my evening with all of you, but I must depart. Simeon is leaving soon, and I still need to clean up for the evening. Have a wonderful night, everyone.

**Lucifer** : Good night, Sami. Do try to sleep well.

**Asmodeus** : Good night!!! <3

**Satan** : Goodnight.

**Solomon** : You better leave now, or you’re going to read several other dramatic good nights.

Sami sent a heart demon sticker.


	7. Chapter 7

Michael was staring at her across from his desk. The smaller angel was writing on her parchment and smiling in the slightest. The tale she was weaving had produced a bubbling in her that felt like excitement. 

“Stop,” Michael ordered.

Samantha glanced over and set down her quill. “Yes, Michael?”

“I need you to be forthright. Are you communicating with the demons about your past?” He asked.

“Yes,” Samantha nodded.

He stood up and gestured for her to follow suit. “Show me.”

She blinked while climbing for her chair. “You want me to invade their privacy by displaying our conversations?”

“Samantha, this is quite serious. Who’s to know what impressions they are placing on a young angel. Do you understand the only reason Luke was allowed in the exchange program is that his views of demons were staunch, and he needed a lesson in understanding? This is different. You have no views on demons. You’re impressionable.”

Impressionable. The world slithered and caressed her like a snake.

Her face tightened. “No, I refuse to break their confidence, Michael. I can tell you that Simeon is a participant in these chats, and those that he isn’t a part of he’s seen after the fact.”

He took a step toward her and lifted his index finger. “You will produce this device.”

“No,” she said.

“I have done everything for your protection and evolution. You have always trusted me,” Michael sighed while pulling from her.

“I do trust you, but my lessons have been about the sanctity of trust and compassion. If you read these messages without their permission, you are breaking their trust in me. Simeon can assist me, Michael.”

He glanced toward the door leading to his library. “I will inquire about them later when he’s present.”

“Forgive me, Michael, but is there something you need to tell me?” Samantha questioned.

Michael breathed and gestured for her to sit. She sat down in her chair, and Michael ran his fingers over his chest. It was a mirror of someone she remembered… who?

“It was my duty to watch after the other Angels. Father granted me the original title of Guardian many, many eons ago when the world was new. Through pain and strife, I have always done so just as your duty would hold you to your obligations. Lucifer, my dearest Morning Star… was the beacon of Humility. His duties and love to the angels he guided were positively glorious,” he paused and glanced toward the stained glass window.

“Lucifer was responsible for tending to the next young archangel potentials. Father knew my patience was difficult to sift when I see the perfection in every being in His light. Lucifer was their leader, guide, and a firm hand to grasp when they struggled through their lessons. Lilith was so young and tender… so beautiful… so kind and loving with smiles and laughter that would warm your very day.”

Samantha scowled in the slightest. “Lilith, my titlesake.”

“Yes, Samantha and your ancestor,” Michael breathed. “I didn’t know. I’m supposed to see what my angels do and prepare for conflict should it arise.”

The young angel reached out and took his hand. “What happened?”

His solemn expression grew pained as he took her fingers. “She became enthralled with humans and fell in love. A kind soul who doctored the weak and cared for the helpless. Her Benevolence spoke to his. When he grew ill, her heart couldn’t take the loss of him, and she took a golden apple to him. She broke Father’s rules.”

Samantha grimaced as she held his gloved fingers with a squeeze. “You didn’t know, Michael. You can’t blame yourself. Neither you nor Lucifer can.”

“He did, he blamed himself, but in the protection of his sister and student, he lashed out when her sentence was given. There were chaos and unrest among us, leaving Lilith to fall to the human realm and Lucifer with the others to find her. I didn’t realize they would never come back, Samantha. I didn’t see that I would lose my beautiful virtues in such a difficult moment. They fell for love, and Lord Diavolo welcomed them and attempted to mend their broken hearts at her loss. My virtues, though replaced with wonderful angels, were gone. My family left me,” Michael breathed and pulled from her.

“I’m so sorry for your losses, Michael,” she murmured.

“I know you hold a place in their hearts for many reasons, but you remind me of Lilith. Her compassion and generosity. Her courage and bravery. The foundation of what it means to be Benevolent. I knew that long before you even ascended. I don’t want my mistake of not holding her close enough to be your fate as well,” Michael confessed.

“You can’t control the tides by blocking out the moon, Michael,” Samantha sighed. “I will never learn the lessons I must to reach my potential if you do so.”

He smiled and bent to her cupping her cheek. “Sometimes I do forget you understand the ways of life more so than someone who has lived for ages. Your fresh experiences offer so many lessons I’ve forgotten over the years.”

“This is my lesson. I am carrying this child for the Demon Prince, and my duty is to life. Regardless of what life it will live. You have to trust the design as much as I do. Father weaves tales through our lessons and duties for every being,” Samantha nodded and touched his hand over her face.

“Oh, my darling Benevolence, how the world shines for you,” he sighed and kissed her forehead.

“Believe you me, I won’t allow any human, demon, or angel to prevent me from what is in my heart,” she smiled.

“Oh, I can see such quite plainly,” he chuckled when pulling from her. “Now, I will let you continue your writing. Tonight after Simeon has given you the remedies, I want you to relax. There is still much to do before your departure.”

“Yes, of course, Michael,” Samantha nodded and picked up her quill.

* * *

**Lord Diavolo’s Hos For Shos** :

**Asmodeus** : Anyone else too excited to sleep for tomorrow???

**Satan** : Yes, actually. I’ve been reading to try and keep my mind busy.

**Lucifer** : It’s two in the morning. You both need to sleep.

**Beelzebub** : I made ramen if anyone wants some.

**Belphegor** : And he has those chocolate finger pies that Barbatos sent over. You know, I think Barbatos is only baking for us because he has been trying to keep busy too.

**Solomon** : A keen observation from the demon who sleeps all day.

**Lucifer** : It’s two in the morning… all of you need to sleep.

**Sami** : Can I ask you a question?

Asmodeus sent a gasping demon sticker.

**Asmodeus** : Sami! You’re awake!

**Sami** : I couldn’t fall asleep. I was thinking about something Michael told me today. About Lilith.

Beelzebub sent a crying demon sticker.

**Lucifer** : What is your question, Sami?

**Sami** : When she fell… did she find happiness after?

**Lucifer** : She did. Lord Diavolo reincarnated her after I pledged fealty to him.

**Sami** : I see. Which is how I’m in existence now.

**Lucifer** : You are correct.

**Sami** : You truly did fall for love. Lucifer, you did live up to your virtue even when it was against His wishes. I’m quite moved.

**Satan** : Wow. That's actually an excellent point.

**Belphegor** : Don’t start looking up to him now. We’re on the same side.

**Lucifer** : Why the history inquiry, Sami? Not that I don’t welcome the praises.

**Sami** : I was trying to understand what would stir my sadness on Lilith’s actions. How an angel decides to make a choice other than what is designed. I wasn’t created in the Celestial Realm, so my experiences are far more expansive.

**Lucifer** : To give you insight into her action… we need to evaluate the cause. She fell in love with a man who served with a willing heart and mind. He had a choice, and she did not. It moved her, and knowing his death would cause darkness for those around him, including herself, she went against the design.

**Sami** : Thank you, Lucifer. As always, you appropriately speak from a perspective I understand. It wasn’t just for the love of herself and him. It was to deter the pain of many. What a difficult position for an angel to be in.

**Lucifer** : I’m glad I could assist. Lilith held a deep love for those around her. For life. You are very much the same if you allow yourself the permission to emote what stirs in your chest.

**Satan** : Says the demon that doesn’t really smile…

**Solomon** : Sami, can I ask you a question now?

**Sami** : Of course, Solomon. 

**Solomon** : When your memories were taken, do you remember anything about that night or when you reached the Celestial Realm.

**Sami** : No, I just remember my ascension party. 

**Solomon** : I see. Has Michael ever showed you memories of your arrival?

**Sami** : Just the moment I begged him to take my memories. I couldn’t ascend when I suffered the loss of my former life and everything about such.

**Solomon** : That’s interesting. So your former life would prevent ascension because of your love and loss. You understood prior to ascension that it was a catalyst to keep you more human than an angel.

**Satan** : Wow, that’s hell of an evaluation.

**Sami** : Solomon, I know you’re leading me in a direction, and I can visually see you smirking in my mind. Please tell me what you mean.

Solomon sent a smiling demon sticker.

**Solomon** : It means there’s part of you that is understood to be angelic. You needed to set those memories aside for duty. There will come a time when in order to continue, you will have to sift through them. Until then, we shall continue with assisting in showing you what we love about you.

**Sami** : You certainly do live up to your name, Solomon. Michael does rave about you quite a bit despite your past.

**Solomon** : I might need to come to visit then. It has been quite a while since I’ve spent time with him.

**Sami** : Oh, that would be splendid! I’m positive Michael would love for you to come back with us. I’ll ask Simeon to propose the idea to Michael before we leave.

**Solomon** : I do hope he agrees. I haven’t visited the Celestial Realm in many, many years.

**Lucifer** : Why don’t you get some sleep, Sami? I am concerned about your health.

Sami sent a heart demon sticker.

**Sami** : That’s so very kind of you, Lucifer. Yes, I believe my mind is more at peace now. Everyone, try to get some rest, and I will see you for afternoon tea!

* * *

**Devildom Prince:**

**Diavolo** : Simeon, is everything in preparations for your departure?

**Simeon** : Yes, Lord Diavolo. Sami is finishing her packing. Michael has agreed to Solomon returning with us as well.

**Diavolo** : Is there something more to this than just a visit? Did you both have a conversation I’m unaware of?

**Simeon** : To an extent, but he knows as much as you do. 

**Diavolo** : Is she in danger???

**Simeon** : No, and we shall be positive she never is.

**Diavolo** : Michael does understand if I pressed the subject, she would have her memories returned, correct?

**Simeon** : Michael is aware of her pledge to the Devildom, Lord Diavolo. This is the reason her memories have not been delved into without warrant, nor have they been tampered with.

**Diavolo** : I trust you, Simeon. I know your intentions are pure. However, she is still mine, regardless of her status. I do hope he is  _ fully _ aware of my impatience.

**Simeon** : Painfully aware. This is a delicate situation, and I have been shepherding my brother in what is needed when he is resistant.

**Diavolo** : Excellent. We wouldn’t want a squabble from such events.

**Simeon** : I will need more time, Lord Diavolo. You will understand when we sit down for tea today. She’s not quite ready to face her fears.

**Diavolo** : I understand, Simeon. I wouldn’t want to press my will onto the situation, but I will be quite put out if it isn’t righted in how I have instructed with our last meeting.

**Simeon** : Let’s put this conversation on hold until we arrive. We have to go over many things, and I would like you to have an open mind. 

**Diavolo** : A large event?

**Simeon** : Altering, to say the least. She had planned for this before leaving. It isn’t against her will, I promise you.

**Diavolo** : I will pleasantly welcome the change.

Simeon sent a smiling demon sticker.

**Simeon** : We shall see you within the hour, Lord Diavolo.


	8. Chapter 8

Samantha glanced around the Devildom in utter shock. It wasn’t as dreary or even scary as she imagined. She thought that the memories of her former self romanticized the place. Simeon and Luke assisted in her unpacking due to a resurgence of nausea that left her in the bathroom for fifteen minutes.

“Mercy,” she sighed and cleaned her mouth out with water and mint.

The knocking at the door pulled her from her thoughts. “Sami! Lucifer is here looking for you,” Luke called out.

Nerves. She glanced at her reflection, and for a moment, vain subconscious primping occurred. She combed out her curls and bit her lips together. Why was she so nervous about meeting the fallen angel? Certainly, he was kind and gentle in the memories she had, but he was a demon now.

Samantha breathed and left the bathroom to see Luke with a scowl. “Oh, are you alright?” she asked.

“Simeon wanted to talk to him alone,” Luke rolled his eyes. “They do this a lot.”

She smiled and caressed his cheek. “Remember, patience is a virtue,” she chuckled.

Luke beamed and nodded. “You’re so lovely.”

“As are you,” Samantha declared before she moved toward the staircase.

When she reached the last bit of stairs, Simeon was chuckling with the towering fallen angel. Warmth went to her cheeks as she swallowed her nerves.

“He did indeed fight over the quality of the cake,” Simeon said before they turned. “Ah, Sami. I know you don’t remember, but this is Lucifer.”

She rocked her head and smiled. “Good afternoon, Lucifer.”

“Good afternoon, Sami, or are you going by a different name now?” Lucifer questioned.

Samantha licked her lips. “Michael and the other angels call me Samantha, but I don’t frown upon what is most comfortable for others.”

Lucifer straightened his jacket and nodded. “Then I shall continue to call you Sami if you don’t object.”

“She is completely angelic,” Luke smiled and caressed her arm.

“I appreciate the celestial outfit you’ve chosen for yourself,” Lucifer remarked and gestured to her attire.

Samantha never felt comfortable displaying herself. She had faded markings on her body from where she could assume the pact marks were. They looked like blemishes or old tattoos.

She wore a black and gold shirt that covered her neck and chest. The covering layered over it covered her bare shoulders and hung around in celestial colors and designs to the floor. The white of the robes contrasted the shirt enough to seem whimsical and vibrant.

“Thank you,” she nodded and glanced at Simeon.

“It’s alright; you don’t need my permission to speak,” Simeon smiled.

Samantha breathed and beamed at Lucifer. “I appreciate the escort, Lucifer.”

He offered his hand, and she took it before he bent to kiss her hand. “The pleasure is mine.”

Oh, the butterflies! She’d never in her life of being an angel quite felt like this—a simple kiss on the hand. Yes, the kiss shared with Simeon was a wholly different experience, but this felt so familiar and warm.

“Oh, that is quite potent,” Lucifer hummed as he stood up with tinted cheeks.

“Yes, we’ve been working on embracing feelings, so they aren’t as powerful, correct, Sami?” Simeon beamed.

Samantha bristled and hid her blush while turning her face. “I’m sorry. Michael warned me not to be so expressive.”

Luke rubbed her arm. “It’s alright, Sami. You’re still a young angel.”

Simeon offered his arm. “Let’s take a walk to the Demon Lord’s Castle. I’m sure Lucifer would love to go over the events of the last three months.”

“Simeon, why can’t I come this time?” Luke questioned with a scowl.

“Because I need you to meet Solomon and go shopping. We are going to need all the supplies on the list I’d given you,” Simeon nodded.

“Okay,” Luke sighed.

“Solomon is still coming over for dinner tonight?” Samantha questioned. “I do look forward to seeing him.”

Simeon rocked his head as she took his arm. “Yes, I promised.”

She sighed and clung closer to him. “Thank you, Simeon.”

Lucifer cleared his throat and opened the door. “Shall we see Lord Diavolo for tea?”

“Yes, of course,” Samantha smiled, and they exited.

The walk was pleasant, and the two former brothers spoke in light with each other. Lucifer walked next to Simeon, leaving Samantha plenty of room to adjust. He was intelligent. Unintrusive. Polite. All the things she didn’t expect. The memories of him being forceful and domineering were evident, but he gave her room. Much as you would a skittish animal. The young angel appreciated that immensely.

“It is quite lovely out here,” Samantha finally spoke as there was a loll in the conversation.

Simeon rocked his head. “Yes, Lord Diavolo put in the effort to make this portion of his realm quite pleasant. He’s been attempting to do it piece by piece.”

“I feel as if we are walking in a dream I once had,” She mused and blinked as the castle came within view. “Oh, my stars,” she gasped.

“The Demon Lord’s Castle,” Simeon gestured to the building.

The castle held this gothic elegance that she was enthralled by immediately. Tall spiraling rooftops that crest the sky. The pure majesty of the castle was intimidating, and Samantha clung to Simeon closer.

“I know you don’t remember this, but you came here quite often,” Simeon encouraged as he nodded.

“It’s just so…” she paused and blinked. “Massive.”

“I know,” Simeon laughed. “However, for a good reason. This is the birthplace of the Devildom.”

Lucifer rocked his head. “I felt very similar the first moments I came to the Devildom as well. It was on visitation to meet Lord Diavolo.”

Samantha glanced over at him, and a curl to her lips evolved. “Thank you. I appreciate the courtesy of making this less intimidating.”

“We have a long afternoon ahead; just breathe,” Simeon smiled, and they entered the gates.

“I am quite amused that regardless of her status, she has remained small,” Lucifer said, releasing the tension of the subject matter.

“Ah, yes, Michael said she was going to be small but mighty,” Simeon laughed.

Samantha hummed as they climbed the staircase. “Was I supposed to be any different?”

“No, not supposed to be. It’s remarkably endearing that you never manifested yourself as a different size when ascending or otherwise. Part of you enjoys the height you grew into as a human,” Simeon declared as he halted at the large doors. 

They soon opened, and a demon with a pleasant smile greeted them. “Good afternoon, Lucifer, Simeon, Sami. Lord Diavolo will be pleased you’re punctual.”

Samantha gasped and laughed as she stepped forward. “Barbatos!” she said and hugged him.

Simeon and Lucifer glanced at each other in mild surprise. However, Barbatos beamed and caressed her hair. “Oh, Sami, you are just vibrating emotion. I’m relieved to see you as well,” he said.

“I’m so glad to see you. I hope you’ve been doing well,” she said when pulling from his form.

He nodded and touched her cheek. “I understand you have been uncovering valued memories since our last phone call.”

“Yes, she was adamant in showing a few regarding our conversations. I do appreciate everything you did for me,” she explained while they walked into the castle. “Your service truly is unmatched.”

“Ah, I see,” Simeon finally spoke. 

Barbatos rocked his head. “I’m pleased to see you haven’t forgotten my lectures on service. It is important to retain regardless of our station,” he voiced while escorting the young angel toward a hallway.

“No, they truly helped this week as I was sussing out an agenda. I do hope to sit down with you so we can finalize any modifications before my departure,” Samantha explained as she waved her hand.

“Yes, we do indeed require a set foundation for this change. However, it won’t be as simple as a written plan, Sami. There are going to be requirements you might be uncomfortable with,” Barbatos expressed before stopping at the door to their right.

Samantha scowled. “I do hope you have a concept in mind. Michael was quite upset at the whole affair.”

“Let’s discuss this over tea. I’m positive Lucifer’s confusion will be sorted after,” Barbatos nodded and opened the barrier. “Young master, Lucifer and company have arrived.”

They walked into the room, and the massive demon prince from her memories stood in his demonic form. Samantha swallowed but stepped forth as he smiled. Courage. She needed courage. This was going to be difficult, and she had to find a pleasant common ground. 

“Good afternoon, Lord Diavolo,” she said and curtseyed.

His smile grew as he bent closer to her eye-level. “It is a perfect afternoon, Sami. I’m pleased to see you haven’t lost your bravery since your ascent.”

She breathed and tried for a polite smile. “Well, when in Rome.”

He chuckled and tilted his head. “Rome?”

“A human expression. When in Rome, do as the Romans do,” she explained.

He straightened and belted out a stream of laughter. “Ah, yes. I do forget at times that you were human for most of your life. Come, sit. All of you,” he said and gestured to the furniture.

Sami paced back toward Simeon, who nodded. She did well. Good. They sat on the sofa together as Lucifer sat in one of the armchairs. Lord Diavolo came back into view in his crimson uniform and sat down.

“Barbatos, I do hope you will remain for tea?” He questioned as Barbatos began to serve them cups.

“If it pleases you, Lord Diavolo,” Barbatos nodded.

“It would. You’ve been speaking to Sami on the phone most of the week, and after a proper conversation, I’d like to hear why,” he said with a single nod.

Samantha swallowed but took the offered cup with a smile. “Thank you, Barbatos.”

“I am also intrigued,” Lucifer agreed.

“How was your journey?” Diavolo questioned.

Simeon sipped his cup after thanking the butler demon. “Well, thank you for asking, Lord Diavolo. Luke won’t admit that he was excited to be included on this trip,” he smiled.

“Ah, yes, I hope he enjoys his stay,” the demon prince declared.

“Forgive me for interrupting courtesy, Lord Diavolo, but you seem quite tense,” Samantha murmured as her cheeks darkened.

He eyed her and tilted his head. “You feel emotions as well as project them, Sami?”

“Yes,” she agreed.

“I am tense. We can skip the pleasantries to get to the reason for your visitation if you wouldn’t mind the shifting of etiquette,” Diavolo offered.

She glanced at Simeon, who rubbed her shoulder. “It’s your decision. No one else's.” 

Samantha set down her teacup and sat straighter on the sofa. “I don’t have my memories. Michael has insisted that they would harm my development thus far. I don’t remember my life prior to my ascension, nor do I have an understanding beyond what I’ve been learning in my forest,” she started.

Diavolo rocked his head, but his eyes glinted in the light of the room. “Yes, I understand that as much.”

“You must know, I would never deceive or lie to you, Lord Diavolo. This development has me quite shaken, and it puts a new concept to my acts of service as an angel. I know you loved my former self as she plainly loved you. It is evident in the way she speaks about you in my dreams and the memories I bore witness to,” she expressed while running fingers through her hair.

Diavolo shifted on his seat and bent forward. “Sami, whatever this difficulty is, it cannot change how I feel about your person. I see you’re struggling, so please tell me.”

She bit her lower lip, and her eyes welled up. “I wish this were different,” she murmured and glanced at Simeon.

“You have to,” he said with a nod.

Samantha breathed and looked at the demon prince. “Your last night together. Do you remember what you had said to her?”

Diavolo’s neutrality flickered to anguish for a split second before he nodded. “Yes, quite vividly. I hadn’t realized it was goodbye.”

“That evening, she did not drink the vial you were speaking about,” Samantha declared with a nod. “She understood what she was culminating long before her plan manifested.”

Diavolo’s gaze narrowed at the young angel. “She died. Simeon only collected her for judgment. That’s how you are here today.”

“When that judgment takes place, Lord Diavolo, it doesn’t change the workings of what occurred to the body of any remarkable being,” Simeon added. “Which is why she had done so with my presence.”

“Wait just a moment,” Diavolo puffed as he held out a hand. “You’re confessing that you’re,” he stopped.

Samantha breathed and gestured to her abdomen. “My former self, she had planned for this child. She understood the lines of service to her prince. Without a way around the curse, she found a path to create an evolution of her love for you. I cannot say it’s been the easiest to understand or live through, but I refuse to let her love die in vain.”

Lucifer stood up and glared. “She conceived a child after ascension?”

“Technically, the conception was before her ascension,” Barbatos interjected.

Diavolo eased his scowl. “You’re pregnant. With my child? An heir to the Devildom throne.”

“Yes,” Samantha agreed.

“You cannot have my heir in the Celestial Realm,” he said while crossing his ankle over his knee.

“Barbatos has informed me of the delicacy of such,” Samantha nodded.

Diavolo gestured for the butler off to the side. “We will need whatever plans I know you’ve been working on. This has to be done with careful precision.”

Barbatos bowed and left the room.

“She clearly can’t go back, Lord Diavolo,” Lucifer huffed.

“Lucifer, I adore your protective nature, but I will not be kidnapping an angel,” Diavolo said with a firm tone and gestured to his chair.

Lucifer sat down with a nod. “Understood, Lord Diavolo.”

Samantha exhaled and smiled. “Lord Diavolo, thank you for understanding my position.”

“My promise to you was that I would never command you. I would never impose my will onto yours, and I would always love you,” Diavolo explained as he glanced at her. “That doesn’t become void because you’re an angel. You had a choice to rid yourself of this, and you did not. You came here to tell me in person. That’s more courage than I would ask for.”

A tear shifted down her cheek as she nodded. “I am sorry that I don’t remember our past, Lord Diavolo.”

He stood up and approached her, kneeling next to the young angel. “I am too. I am sorry that this was the only way you could preserve yourself. Not that you aren’t happy as an angel, but I understand the task ahead is turbulent and frightening. I will not let you fail,” he spoke and glanced between her eyes.

She stuttered on a sob and reached for him, which he enveloped her. “I’m so sorry,” she breathed.

He made calming sounds as he stroked her hair. “Oh, my dear angel. Don’t weep for me. You may not remember, but I would rather live the rest of my lifetime in memories of you than to ever see you destroyed by self-inflicted wounds.”

It was so calming to feel his warmth and hear his voice. She dreamed of his voice as the charming prince and the moon. Their story. Oh, her demonic self was such an empathetic creature. She knew.

“I promise, no matter the hardships, I will do this for you,” she whispered against his cheek.

“I know, that's what I’ve always loved about you. I never asked. You’ve always done so,” he agreed.

A voice cleared, and Samantha pulled away to see Barbatos. “I do hate to interrupt, but this will assist in your ailments, Sami,” he declared and handed her a glass.

The liquid was neon green, but she sat down and took the offered glass. “Thank you, Barbatos.”

Diavolo breathed and moved back to his chair. “So, we are three months in?”

“Yes, that puts us directly before the exchange begins,” Barbatos nodded.

Simeon hummed and pulled out a parchment in his robes. “Lord Diavolo, the council has sent their regards and requests involving the surrogacy. I hadn’t any say in what is on this missive,” he declared before standing and handing over the page.

Diavolo twitched his nose and looked over the sheet. Lucifer had a pinched expression. “You’re calling it a surrogacy?”

“It’s appropriate considering she will have no involvement with rearing the child,” Simeon explained.

Samantha breathed and set down the empty glass before reaching for her tea. “Yes, I suppose I cannot if we are in separate realms.”

Diavolo shook his head and waved this page. “Simeon, you understand what I’m going to say to this.”

“I do. I didn’t manufacture the requests,” Simeon grimaced.

“None of them. I won’t be meeting any of these,” Diavolo growled and tossed it on the table.

The room felt tighter, and Samantha reached for the page. They were littered with ridiculous notions, such as her not having contact with other demons when in the Devildom. A request for several angels to escort her to and from pre and postpartum. No demons during delivery. The mentions of the release of her pledge… wow, there was something large over this pregnancy that she hadn’t realized.

“Simeon, are they using this child as leverage?” She asked with a scowl and waved the page.

“Again, not my concept, Sami. A few of the council angels were concerned with how this would affect you,” Simeon sighed. “I insisted you would be content to just act in service of life, not due to your past.”

“Well, I will be at the next meeting and share my complete dissatisfaction to a severe degree. I am not a pawn or chess piece and refuse to be held to that accord!” she growled and slapped down the page. The table rumbled and shook the tea tray at her boiling anger. “Excuse me,” she puffed and stood up before marching from the room.

She felt electric and hadn’t realized that her wings shuttered in frustration behind her as she marched out into the garden. There wasn’t any clarity on how she knew where to go but trusted her instinct. Samantha needed fresh air and room not to influence others with her betrayal or break anything. Such a difficult gift that she wished she didn’t have.

The utter betrayal she felt. How could they not trust her? They sent her here with the guise of honesty only to try and manipulate the prince to waver. He was receiving what he wanted, and they tried to take her. Why did this hurt so badly? She pressed her hands against the tall planter and cried as her wings encircled her.

“I’m not angry with you,” Diavolo’s voice entered the space.

“I know,” she murmured and wiped her face.

“I never was angry with you. I knew you did what was right, regardless of the pain it caused me,” he clarified, and she could see his eyes over the curve of her wing.

He was staring at the flowers in front of them. She moved her wings and followed his gaze to the glowing lilies how this must pain him to see her in this way. Samantha reached out and took his hand.

“Lord Diavolo, I won’t let anyone coerce you into compliance over this child. It was fashioned in love, and I refuse to let anyone make it a tool for their use. That is my duty,” she nodded.

He smiled and ran his thumb over her fingers. “I know.”

“I do love it out here,” she noted. “I feel like I’ve come here in my dreams when I first ascended. A party.”

“That’s a memory of a garden party I held for you,” he chuckled.

She turned, still holding his hand. “Lord Diavolo, why is this pledge so important for them to use this as leverage.”

“I’m glad you asked,” he nodded and shifted his vision to her. “It means so long as you are alive, I am the only being allowed to give you the direction that you must follow. Michael and the other archangels cannot fight my will because you are pledged to me.”

She rocked her head and breathed. “Then we shall do this together, and I will not let your heir be tampered with.”

“Sami, your being is important as well. Don’t harm yourself for my benefit again, understood?”

Samantha rocked her head. “Understood.”

Diavolo turned his form and released her hand to touch her cheek. “You need to retrieve your memories in some way. You had a plan and knew in some form or another how this was going to play out. I require your safety first and foremost. I don’t care if that be as a human, angel, or demon. With you in the world, my Devildom has light.”

She smiled and felt the tension in her body release. “I see why she fell in love with you.”

“You were the only being alive to dig under my layers. Now, we have to go over this concept that Barbatos has. I know you would like to add to it. I’m positive the brothers are urgent to see you before your dinner with Solomon. Let’s head inside and handle the busy work before you have your laughter,” he finished with a smile and soothed the tightness in her face with his caress.

“Of course,” she agreed, and he pulled from her.

They walked inside, and many thoughts circulated the angel’s mind. Michael. He had been pressing so diligently for her to forge forward with little emotion. Her gifts would be talents utilized for the good of many after she knew her place in the Celestial Realm. What if, instead of honor, it was fear that he placed her in such an elevated status? What if Michael and the others were afraid of what she would do should she decide to feel?


	9. Chapter 9

The three angels and the sorcerer sat at the table in Purgatory Hall. It had the same hue as memories of the exchange aside from her being an angel now. Solomon was polite and engaging before dinner, offering to help her set the table.

“So tell me, Sami. What is the reason Barbatos gave me a list of remedies I have to make for you?” Solomon asked before taking a bite of dinner.

Sami glanced at Simeon, who nodded. “I’m holding Lord Diavolo’s heir,” she said.

His fork fell in a clatter. “You are? That’s excellent news,” Solomon responded.

“Michael was wondering if you would make routine trips to assist with the surrogacy,” Simeon hummed.

Solomon rocked his head with a smile. “Of course, Simeon. I would love to assist.”

Samantha beamed and reached over for his hand. “Thank you, Solomon. You’re such a brilliant human, and I feel far safer knowing you will be there for my care.” 

He gripped her fingers and breathed. “I am not naturally so overcome with emotion, but I’m so happy to see you.”

She exhaled and climbed from her seat. He stood and greeted her as she hugged him. His smell was a signature she didn’t realize she would remember until holding onto him. The comfort and warmth that he gave her were beyond lack of memory.

“Oh, my sorcerer, I didn’t realize I missed you either,” she murmured.

He buried his face in her hair and neck. “I love you, Sami.”

She could feel the swell of it overcome her and drag her in like waves lapping on a shore. He truly did love her, and it didn’t even matter that she was an angel. “My piece of humanity,” she voiced.

“Forever,” he agreed before pulling from her and smoothly wiping his eyes.

She beamed and moved to her seat. “Well, that was quite needed,” she laughed.

“Solomon, you’re always welcome to come to stay with us for the weekend if you would like. Given the circumstances and your departure with us, it wouldn’t be a horrible idea,” Simeon mused.

Solomon rocked his head. “Yes, I could if there are no objections.”

Luke nodded and pointed at Samantha. “She might need help with her nausea.”

“I have a remedy for that,” Solomon agreed.

“That would be relieving. This life is quite potent,” Samantha grumbled.

Solomon hummed and tapped his chin. “Simeon, would the same potions and elixirs work on a demonic pregnancy?”

“Yes, I believe Barbatos confirmed that there isn’t anything that will hurt the child. They are sturdier than human children,” Simeon responded.

“The magical influence of her being celestial won’t?” Solomon questioned.

Simeon shook his head. “Absolutely not. In fact, she’s likely in a better state than previous due to the curse. I couldn’t fathom what energy a demonic child would feed off of if offered untapped demonic pacts. It would cause the mother quite a weakness, I’m sure.”

“Oh, too true,” Solomon nodded. “This is indeed a safer measure than what Sami would have encountered as her former.”

Samantha breathed and set her fork down. “I’ve been feeling off since earlier.”

“Define off,” he said.

“Ever since I had tea at Lord Diavolo’s castle. I feel a,” she paused and gestured to her chest. “Fluttering.”

Simeon rocked his head. “You exhibited large amounts of energy in your anger. The paintings shifted when you left the room.”

“Fascinating. So, her emotional swaying isn’t just people but the proximity of her emotions as well?” Solomon questioned.

Luke reached over and rubbed Samantha’s arm. “It’s alright, Sami. Michael said they would be pushy.”

Samantha breathed and shook her head. “They were not. They were polite, dignified, and pleasant, Luke. I was upset that the council thought they could leverage my pledge to the Devildom for Lord Diavolo’s child.”

Solomon scowled, and Luke gasped. “Why would they do that?”

“Because they’re afraid of what it means, Luke,” she replied and reached for her water. “I’m just going to focus on the duty at hand. This child is far more important than bickering.”

Simeon rocked his head. “Very true, Sami.”

Solomon rocked his head. “I, for one, am truly intrigued about this surrogacy. An angel carrying a demon’s child. What an interesting event.”

“I have to agree, Solomon. There will be plenty of opposition from both sides, but in the end, it isn’t their journey,” Simeon declared.

Luke tilted his head. “Simeon, why do you think there will be issues?”

“Because Sami had a choice to rid herself of this task if she wanted. The rules for a life in the Celestial Realm only apply to human and angelic children. Nothing in the laws is written about demonic or fallen children,” Simeon explained.

“Which is why Michael was so quick to tell me to end this,” Sami nodded.

“It’s still a baby,” Luke scowled. “It’s Sami’s baby.”

“Exactly, Luke. It’s Sami’s baby, and it was created out of love. Therefore we passed a resolution to mean all children. Sami helped change the laws,” Simeon smiled.

“I wonder what other rules my little angel is going to change,” Solomon chuckled.

Samantha beamed at him. “Maybe when I get my next rank, I can become your guardian angel, Solomon,” she laughed.

Solomon dropped his smile and shook his head. “No, Sami, I specifically told Michael I do not want one.”

“Why not?” Luke questioned.

“Because I do things quite unconventionally, Luke,” Solomon grinned.

“She could always apply for your favor,” Simeon mentioned.

Samantha glanced over at the smiling angel. “Favor? What do you mean, Simeon?”

“An angel once beyond minor training can apply for favor of a human. It means that their duties would include assisting that human through their life duration to apply the lessons of their talents. It’s quite time-consuming, and not all angels prefer that method of celestial gifting.”

Solomon chuckled and breathed. “Simeon, I have never received visitations from angels aside from Michael.”

“Exactly, Solomon. Michael had your favor a long time ago. If she requested such, it could relinquish him of his duties to you, seeing as his lessons likely have been applied years past,” Simeon nodded.

“Interesting,” Solomon hummed. “I hadn’t realized there was more to celestial visitations than desire.”

“The term favor and favorite do go hand in hand,” Samantha mused before smiling at the sorcerer.

“Ha, ha, angel,” he smirked at her.

“Yes, I think I will do so, Simeon. Thank you for the insight. I believe my lessons for the eternal sorcerer could be useful,” Sami voiced before drinking from her glass.

“I’m headstrong. It might take many years,” he warned.

“I’m a cousin of patience,” she beamed.

Simeon chuckled and nodded to Luke. “See, I promised you she would be smiling more.”

Samantha grimaced and rubbed her stomach. “If you’ll excuse me. I’m feeling a bit under the weather,” she sighed and climbed from the table.

Solomon stood up and waved before pulling out his book from the bag. He gestured for her, and she walked over. The sorcerer opened his book and smiled before moving his fingers toward her abdomen. Samantha rocked her head, and he placed it on her. This warmth built, and she exhaled as the roiling feeling subsided.

“Oh, thank you,” she sighed.

Solomon pulled from her and rocked his head. “We’re going to be working on quelling plenty of these issues.”

“Why don’t you assist her up the staircase for a nap, Solomon? I’m sure she could use some rest while Luke and I make her some of her favorite sweets. It will give you time to pack and bring over your things,” Simeon said.

Luke clapped and nodded. “Oh, yes! We could make you those chocolate-dipped madeleines.”

Samantha agreed with a small smile. “That does sound like a great idea.”

Solomon wrapped his arm around her back, and they strolled from the room. While they were walking up the stairs, Solomon began to whistle. Her lips curled, and she relaxed her head against his shoulder.

“Solomon,” Samantha murmured.

He stopped whistling as they approached her door. “Yes, my divine angel?”

“I’m so relieved you’re here with me,” she said.

Solomon caressed her cheek. “Can I kiss you?”

Her cheeks darkened, and she knew she should say no. It was on her lips. “Yes.” Well, that was most certainly not a no.

Solomon moved his arm from her back and cupped both her cheeks. He bent closer and paused to smile before meeting her lips. It was a simmer, and the beautiful taste of lands with golden sands and honeyed wine danced with a tango of his lips. She whimpered and weaved her hands into his hair.

The sorcerer groaned and pressed her against the wooden door before his hands trailed to her hips. It was fire and licked at her with temptation. There was a vibration that surrounded them, and the door rattled on its hinges. 

Solomon pulled away out of breath and looked around. “Sami, calm down,” he whispered when glancing back at her.

She was quivering, and so did the world around her. “I’m sorry. I’ve never felt like this before,” she voiced.

“This is so fascinating,” he chuckled and stroked her hair. “You should rest. I’ll come and get you for a snack later.”

“I’m so happy to see you, Sol,” she whispered.

“I’m beyond happy to see you, Sami,” he agreed and kissed her cheek. “Sleep well.”

* * *

Samantha rubbed her face and heard whistling through the forest. When she turned, the demoness was strolling around the trees and whistling the very same tune Solomon had been. The angel twitched her nose and waited for her to wander over.

“Oh, Halos, you surprised me!” She beamed after concluding her whistling.

“How so?”

“The more you feel, the more I get to see; that’s how this works. We’re still connected, but Michael has been sure you’ve stuffed me down pretty far,” Sami explained as she stopped in front of her.

“You mean the more of you comes out. I swore I was going to tell him not to kiss me,” Samantha grumbled.

Sami grinned and tilted her head. “You’re in my land, Halos. I live by the moon and stars, and with it, I control a bit of you.”

“So, what are you going to show me now?” Samantha questioned with a grimace.

Sami exhaled and wrapped her arm around the angel’s shoulders. “First, tell me. How’s my baby?”

“Taxing. Annoying, but healthy,” Samantha sighed.

“How was my prince charming? I do miss him,” Sami murmured as they began to walk.

Samantha glanced over at her. “I understand why you love him. He is quite soulful. I was not expecting that.”

Sami breathed and nodded. “Yes, my soulful prince. I would do anything for him.”

“I can recognize why you would make the choice to have his child,” Samantha declared.

“Thank you; I appreciate that acknowledgment.”

Samantha hummed and licked her lips. “I want to talk about Michael.”

“Ah, yes, Michael. There’s so much you don’t remember about the days leading up to ascension. Unfortunately, I don’t have those memories saved. I can only tell you what I have in my recollection before he started putting me to sleep to stop my anguish. It wasn’t out of malice, but he most certainly had motives,” Sami declared as they wandered to a sapling.

“What motives?” Samantha asked.

Sami exhaled and bent to touch the sapling. “He wanted my service. An archangel with what he estimated our gifts would be from my description of talents. Father’s Sword and Shield, he referred to you as.”

“Which explains his frustrations with the pledge,” Samantha nodded.

Sami groaned as she kneeled and touched the dirt. “Dia will never give us up. We are the love of his life. We are the love of all their lives. He will  _ never _ give us up. Angel or demon, we’re eternally bound to serve him.”

“What if I don’t want to fall,” Samantha sighed.

Sami shrugged and stood up as the tree grew larger. “Then Dia will have his child, Solomon will always follow you for eternity, and the brothers will surely ask for you to visit.”

Samantha scowled and waved at her. “You were quite forceful about your plan from the beginning.”

“If you must know, I know you will fall. We don’t belong in the Celestial Realm, where logic and order play their part. We aren’t normal, and Halos, we never will be. You’re going to be absolutely afraid of what we’re capable of. Michael was,” Sami explained and smiled.

“Stop calling me Halos,” Samantha puffed. “What do you mean Michael was afraid of me?”

“He did a test of some sort, found out we were stronger than a few of his buddies, Halos. That’s scary for an archangel who knew I was pledged to the Devildom. That means, if Dia was pissed, he could command us to crumble the Celestial Realm.”

Samantha shook her head and gestured to the tree. “What’s that?”

“I’m collecting memories of your pregnancy so I can live them myself,” Sami declared at the sapling that was only two feet high. “If you do decide to remain as an angel, it will be the only way I’ll get to live them.”

“What would happen to you if I fall? Not that I was debating it, but I’m curious,” Samantha questioned.

Sami beamed, and her tail swished. “Well, Halos, you and I would meet, and I would no longer be the side of your consciousness untouched by Michael’s influence. He has this nifty trick of a commanding presence. We’ve been in his haze for quite a while. He uses it to guide his new angels.”

“And because there is still a demonic part of me, you were untouched by it,” Samantha declared.

“Righto, now you get it,” Sami beamed before tilting her head. “Solomon is going to come to wake you up now with some tea. Please keep drinking water.”

“I will take care of your child, Horns,” Samantha smiled.

“You’re catching on,” Sami laughed and patted her shoulder. “We are the same person, Halos.”

“We are both,” she agreed.

“Yes, so start smiling. Start laughing, and for fucking sakes, start  _ feeling _ ! This is the last time you’re going to see me for a while. I have to prepare the forest for these new memories you’re going to experience. Don’t worry, they’ll be here, and I will when you need me,” Sami explained.

Samantha breathed. “I will keep that in mind.”

“Sami, I have some tea for you,” Solomon’s voice rang through the forest.

“How did you know he was coming with tea?” Samantha questioned.

Sami winked. “I’ve been expanding a bit since your last visit. My forest is growing, and with that, more roots connect. I’m watching, assisting, and will continue to help you, Halos. You don’t have to worry; it’s all going to become clear soon.”

Samantha walked toward the stones and glanced back to see the demoness watering the sapling. That was quite an interesting development. She closed her eyes and breathed… it was time to continue her visit with the demons.


	10. Chapter 10

Samantha woke up, and a pink rose was sitting on the pillow next to her with the thorns removed. It made her smile and touched the petals of the flower. This was no usual rose. It was one of the roses she helped Lord Diavolo plant in his garden that Solomon enchanted for her so they would bloom in the moonlight.

She climbed from the blankets and reached for her robes, sliding them on her form. Oh… her stomach was clearly larger than it was yesterday. Even with her loose robes clinging to the bump, it was clear.

“Well, hello there,” Samantha laughed and rubbed her stomach. “Let’s not be unruly today. We have duties to fulfill.”

Samantha left the bedroom and wandered down the stairs to hear voices.

“You can’t just let her leave,” Mammon whined.

“It isn’t your business, Mammon,” Lucifer hissed.

She wandered toward the sitting room to see its full capacity. All the demons, the angels, and the sorcerer were having tea and danishes. What time was it?

“Ah, there she is,” Solomon smiled and climbed from the ottoman.

Samantha smiled as he approached and escorted her inside. Diavolo beamed and gestured to her stomach. “Looks like the potion took effect, Barbatos.”

“Yes, my lord. It seems your offspring did find a balance with Sami’s celestial energy,” he agreed.

“Good morning, everyone,” Samantha said as Solomon shoved Mammon from a chair for her to sit.

Mammon sat on the floor until the angel patted his head. “Sami, you wanna walk around the Devildom today?”

“Absolutely not,” Diavolo chuckled. “Let’s not break the news to others quite yet.”

She lifted the flower. “Thank you for the gift this morning, Lord Diavolo.”

He sipped his tea and rocked his head. “Of course. I felt it was appropriate. You are after all doing me the honor of carrying my heir, Sami.”

Simeon handed her a plate of odd fruit and a savory pie. “This should start your morning well. It is rather late, but I knew the trip had worn you.”

She reached over and touched his cheek. “Thank you,” she murmured before taking the plate.

The envy in the room was absolutely consuming. Samantha glanced around to see several of the demons had tightness to their expressions. Oh… this was interesting.

“Are you and Sami together?” Asmodeus questioned.

Simeon laughed while shaking his head. “No, Asmodeus. Michael would consider that disruption to her lessons. Angel relationships are prohibited for the first stage of training. It is a confusing time, and another angel's gifts might impede the younger angel.”

Samantha set the flower on the arm before taking a fork to the pie with care as Solomon set down a teacup on the table near her. “Yes, quite the distraction, considering she shakes the ground with a kiss.”

Her cheeks tinted. “Apparently, that wasn’t entirely my fault. My demon half had something to say about it. She explained she has a bit more control in the Devildom.”

Solomon chuckled and leaned on the sofa next to Beelzebub. “Well, that’s good to know.”

“Wait, forgive me for interrupting, but can we go back to that? You said your demon consciousness proactively promoted an action?” Satan questioned.

“Let’s go back to the fact that Solomon kissed her,” Mammon growled.

“Hold on,” Samantha laughed and shook her head. “There’s several of you, and I understand you’re quite happy to see me. I promise to devote time to each of you having your say. Yes, to answer your question, Satan. She had promoted me to give an answer that wasn’t mine personally.”

“Interesting indeed,” Barbatos agreed.

“May I ask all of you a question?” Samantha inquired before nibbling on some of the fruit.

“Of course,” Lucifer nodded.

“What did you love most about my former self? I’ve been piecing together things, but it would be of interest to hear it from your mouths,” Samantha voiced.

“You laugh at my jokes but don’t laugh at me,” Mammon said.

“You never called me awkward for being a shut-in,” Levi mumbled with pink cheeks.

Belphegor smiled as he leaned over Beel to look at her. “You forgave me when you didn’t have to.”

“You’re kind to everyone no matter who they are,” Luke beamed.

“You always shared your favorite food with me,” Beelzebub declared with a nod.

Asmodeus sighed and waved his hand. “You’re perfect, and don’t mind that I love myself more than you.”

“The endearing qualities of who you are are unsurmountable. Gentle, kind, and intelligent are only a few of why I love you,” Satan voiced as he set down his book.

Solomon bent and touched the top of her sternum. “Heart and soul. No other being in this world speaks to mine as such.”

Simeon rocked his head. “You took the words right from my mind, Solomon.”

Barbatos shifted and stared at the blushing angel. “We have a deep understanding. A conversation we continue to have played out without words.”

Samantha smiled and nodded at the butler demon.

“I believe in little,” Lucifer voiced. “Little about fate and its workings, less about souls and the purpose of the heart. You have made me a cautious believer in all of it. Your genuine nature compels change and happiness where you go.”

She touched her chest and bowed her head. It was so overwhelming to feel the thrum of love that all of these beings had for her. Such heart. Demons that carried this deep unconditional love for her person.

Diavolo shifted, and his brow tightened. “If I were to pinpoint, find words for such feelings, it would be jumbled in sonnets from dead humans who understand it far better than I. You continue to grant me something that no other being has done, Sami. Your heart. The joys of such a pledge have been selfishly my own, and I will never disregard such.”

She breathed and swallowed. “I believe I have been thoroughly educated on the depths of love all of you share with my person. I’m humbly grateful for the time you spent sharing such.”

“Continue to eat; we’ll change the conversation to easier topics,” Simeon declared and rubbed her shoulder.

Samantha did continue to eat, and Simeon smoothly coaxed a conversation of memories. He truly was her guardian angel at times. Making the break into the water easier by warming the pool. It washed over her with unfiltered joy, and soon was laughing at the different stories being weaved.

Her plate was filled again by Luke with pastries, and she ate and listened. Simeon didn’t verbally announce that the small angel would be her caretaker, but it seemed as such. 

“So she decides to march all the way there, forgetting she’s a human in the Devildom. I had to run after her to stop her from being hassled by other demons and stop her from yelling at Solomon. Her hair stayed purple for a week,” Asmodeus laughed while shaking his head.

“He did have a habit of provoking me,” Samantha giggled while shaking her head. “My trial of patience with the sorcerer.”

“I warned you of the effects, but you didn’t listen,” Solomon mused.

“It was a potion that was meant to change my eye color, not my hair,” Samantha responded.

“I warned you, that’s more than I do for most,” he laughed.

“Solomon, you gave me potions to try to provoke me. Let’s be honest,” she smiled.

Solomon held up his index finger and thumb close together. “A little. I was curious to see if you would trust me.”

Simeon moved and held Samantha’s large notebook. “I have an interesting item of curiosity,” he said.

Samantha groaned and waved her hand. “No, they don’t care to see that, Simeon. They’re just fables.”

Diavolo gestured for the book. “I care to see it.”

Barbatos climbed from his seat and retrieved the stories. Diavolo opened the notebook and scanned the pages. Samantha could note he was digesting the words with fascination. “The prince and the moon. The wolf and the doe. The fox and the deer. This is all very interesting and detailed. Where do you get the inspiration for them?” he asked when looking back at the angel.

“When I’m sleeping,” Samantha voiced.

“I would like a copy when she’s finished, Simeon,” Diavolo declared and handed the book to Lucifer.

“You would?” Samantha scowled.

“Absolutely. I shall read them to my son or daughter,” Diavolo nodded.

Samantha wasn’t prepared for that. She covered her mouth, and tears welled in her eyes. It was such a touching thought, one that would have never occurred to her. His child was going to be without a mother, which was his own way of including a piece of her in their lives.

It felt like the room grew cold, and when her tears fell, icy breath left her mouth.

“Sami, calm down,” Simeon said in a firm tone as he touched her.

She couldn’t help it. The seal over such intense feelings pushed off, and she covered her face—such sadness and pain over a decision that she didn’t make. The angel didn’t truly have a choice. The child growing inside her wasn’t truly hers, so, therefore, it would be motherless. Her mother. How she cried over her mother.

The moments of time where her voice was the only soothing texture in the world. Her hot tea and blankets when life seemed dark and cold. Her confidant when she needed clarity through the dark forest. Her mother.

The voice of reason in her mind even after she passed. It was one of those delicate things that she didn’t share with the world. The pieces of who she was and how she shaped her. Her mother. This child would grow up never knowing those beautiful things.

“She’s making it snow,” Barbatos mused.

Simeon’s hand anchored her, and she wiped her face and glanced up to see the snowflakes drifting from the ceiling and sticking to the clothing of others in the room and furniture that sat upon. She caused this.

“This is quite different,” Solomon said as he caught snowflakes in his hand.

“Better than rain,” Mammon voiced as he bundled his sweater closer to his body.

“I’m sorry,” Samantha murmured and moved to get up.

“Sit,” Simeon said. “You have to stop running from feelings. What made you so upset so quickly?”

Samantha breathed and wiped her face again. “I was thinking about my mother.”

Simeon rocked his head. “Your mother was an inspiration to the way you live your life. It’s difficult to think this child will be without one. You can’t blame yourself,” he voiced and rubbed her shoulder.

“How am I to be Benevolent if the being I harm comes from me? My mother didn’t abandon me,” Samantha murmured and took the offered handkerchief from Lucifer.

“Do you remember when we ordered that awful Chinese food and went through her sketches?” Solomon asked.

The angel cleared her face and breathed. “Yes, that was the night we packed up her bedroom.”

“She had a drawing of some far off mystical place, and you told me she called it Foreverland. The place where dreams were born. She often would speak to you about it as a child,” Solomon declared.

“Yes, and you said it looked like the Celestial Realm if there was night,” Samantha nodded.

Solomon tilted his head and gestured to her. “You don’t remember the awful moments because the beautiful ones outweighed them. My mother died when I was young. I don’t have many memories now of her due to the vast life I lived so far. However, the ones I have, are cemented in joy. Leave behind a Foreverland for them. That’s why Lord Diavolo wants the book.”

She smiled and rocked her head. “Thank you for putting a human perspective on this, Solomon.”

He dug in his pocket and pulled out a crumpled envelope. “Don’t read it now. It’s going to be too hard. However, this was in your stitched-up dog. I was sure he was still mangy and stable,” he finished with a smile while offering her the letter.

“Thank you,” she nodded and took it.

“Your perspective is all wrong,” Lucifer declared.

Samantha blinked and glanced at him. “How so, Lucifer?”

“You believe this child will be motherless when we have spent the last hour reviewing memories. Those we cherish are never truly absent with the evidence of memory. Regardless of your status and location, that child will never be without who formed it. There are many beings that care deeply about your person and who you are. That may seem small and insignificant but will mean more to that child than your absence,” Lucifer finished with a nod.

“My, when you do speak your mind, it moves mountains,” Samantha murmured with a smile.

He smiled in the slightest and gestured to her. “A lesson you taught me.”

“I have to agree with Lucifer,” Diavolo nodded. “I would never want you to feel guilty for the duties you must perform. I know in your heart that you would hold that child close and never part from it with different circumstances. Unfortunately, it will be demonic, and it will have to stay here for the first portion of its life cycle or could die. I would move the realms closer for you if I could.”

“It does make me sad that we won’t see your baby all the time,” Luke murmured.

Simeon exhaled and reached over to pat Luke’s shoulder. “This is a hard lesson in duty for all of us, Luke. Hardest on Sami herself. We can do this all together.”

“Together,” Samantha agreed.

“Together,” Diavolo smiled.

“That’s alotta hands for one baby demon,” Mammon snorted with a smirk.

“Simeon, when are you both visiting again?” Beelzebub murmured after eating the last danish on the tray.

Simeon chuckled and tilted his head. “Likely next month. After I deliver Lord Diavolo’s requirements for the surrogacy, things are going to be in a routine of visitations.”

“Requirements?” Samantha asked as she turned to the demon prince.

He smiled and nodded. “No one is going to force you into kneeling for a duty, Sami. I still hold more gravity than they would like you to believe.”

She touched her chest and bowed her head. “I’m glad to be of service, Lord Diavolo.”

“Why don’t you clean up and we spend the afternoon enjoying the garden at the castle?” Simeon inquired as he caressed Sami’s hair.

She nodded and climbed from her chair. “That sounds like a stellar afternoon. I’ll have to come back and pack after.”

“All those gifts the demons gave you are coming too?” Luke inquired.

“Yes,” Samantha smiled as she reached for the pink rose.

Solomon climbed from his perch. “Let me help you and get you that draught. Let’s keep you content today,” he chuckled and escorted her from the room to start her day officially.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhhhhh. This is gonna be tense!!

Michael paced in front of her with the page in his hand. His scowl was deep and grossly contrasting from his usual demeanor. Simeon wouldn’t let her see what was on the requirements, but by Michael’s reaction, they weren’t favorable.

“You realize this is not to be born,” he said and set down the page. “You will not be returning.”

Samantha’s face scrunched in a frown. “I will.”

“No, you won’t! That demon’s life is not more important than yours,” he hissed.

This Sunday wasn’t pleasant by any measure. Since her return, other angels pulled from her path and whispered. By now, everyone knew what she was doing for the demon prince. It likely was misunderstood.

“I don’t understand what is so upsetting,” Samantha sighed.

Michael crossed his arms and glared down at her. “We will not have a demon prince dictating what to do with one of my angels. Child or not. You are no longer his concern.”

“All due to him not relinquishing my pledge? Is this your qualm?” Samantha asked.

Michael narrowed his eyes at her. “You will spend the day in isolation. This attitude is not my dearest benevolence.”

“Michael, I’m just trying to understand. This is a duty,” She tried, but he raised his hand.

“Go. I want you to think about this duty and what you risk with your disregard for our way of life. I require the device you’ve been speaking to the demons. You won’t have contact with them any longer.”

“Michael!” Samantha gasped.

“Enough!” He snapped. “I have given you an order, now go, Samantha. Leave the device out for Luke to retrieve for me.”

“No,” she said while standing. “I won’t desist the demon prince from having contact with his surrogate.”

There were flames that licked his bright blue irises. “No? You dare tell me no?”

A knock at the door, and Simeon entered. “Michael.”

“I said no,” Samantha sighed while shaking her head. “This child will be delivered to the demon prince.”

Simeon held up his hand as Michael growled. “Michael, these are fair requirements.”

“Do you hear her? How disobedient and belligerent she has gotten after only a weekend in their realm? How disappointing and foolish,” Michael hissed.

Samantha winced at his words. They cut deep.

“Michael, this is unfair to her. Remember, Father says a gentle hand is a far better teacher than shackles,” Simeon declared.

“No, she will not be insolent. This is too risky for her life and her duties. This child will be born in this realm, and if it lives, then that is His will,” Michael said and handed Simeon the page.

“We have no control over this, Michael,” Simeon sighed as he rubbed the young angel’s shoulder. “You have to relinquish control, or you will harm her more than her duty.”

Michael pointed an index finger at Simeon. “You tell him that he either releases her from her pledge or the child will be born in the Celestial Realm. There is no alternative or bargaining.”

“He will break the walls of our fragile treaty if you do this,” Simeon sighed.

“He will not. He has my other angels. He will not have this one. She came to us, and his pledge has no validity after her death that he  _ allowed _ . I will be positive to correct this flaw,” Michael declared and gestured to the door. “Simeon, escort her to her dwelling. Take this demonic device from her, and she is to be in isolation. Solomon will leave his remedies for her outside her door. She isn’t to have contact with anyone while she’s in repentance for her disobedience.”

“What you are doing will have consequences you aren’t prepared to endure, Michael,” Simeon said as his relaxed demeanor morphed. “Are you truly prepared to lose this fight?”

Michael’s jaw tightened as he stared down the other archangel. “Simeon, I expected more from you.”

“My duties are just as shackling as yours. You will not break this angel for the peace of mind you seek.”

“I gave you an order. Now I expect you to follow it,” Michael said before moving around to his desk chair. “You both are dismissed.”

Samantha breathed and stepped forward. “I’m not a trophy to be fought for, Michael. I am an angel who lives by my duty of selfless kindness. What you ask of me is against Father’s wishes and, worse, my own. That’s something I wasn’t expecting from, least of all, you. The angel who taught me kindness is spurred from within,” she declared before turning to Simeon.

Simeon exhaled and opened the door. 

“Be sure to review  _ all _ of your notes before I summon you next, Samantha. You are missing key lessons in duty that you need a reminder of. Duty in selfish design is not serving the purpose,” Michael said behind her.

“I will,” she murmured, and Simeon escorted her from the office.

Simeon breathed as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. “I apologize for his fury, Sami. It wasn’t fair to you that he spoke in such a way.”

She nodded while they walked through the hall. “I understand your position, Simeon. I don’t understand what was so upsetting about the requirements.”

“Lord Diavolo instructed to have your memories delivered to you immediately. He believes this pregnancy will cause you sadness and depression the further it evolves.”

“Why is Michael so concerned with their delivery?” Samantha asked.

Simeon exhaled as they walked down the path to the large building she resided inside. “I believe Michael worries about your mentality after receiving them. He’s concerned they will cause dysphoria.”

“Why are you in support of me gaining them then?”

Simeon smiled and ran his thumb along the curve of her shoulder. “Because it is your tale to weave, Sami. Who are we but angels? We have no divine right to keep you from the path you designed for yourself. No amount of protection from harm, self-inflicted or not, will deter you from the journey you take.”

“You always seem to be teaching me something about life, Simeon,” Samantha sighed as they entered the home.

He chuckled, and they traveled to the kitchen. “Yes, well, you always ask me the questions that need answers, Sami. I will always share my knowledge and lessons with those willing to continue to evolve to their potential. Now, we promised to see Solomon and will stay by that, but not long.”

Samantha sighed as she nodded. “Yes, I know.”

Solomon was grinding something in the mortar when he smiled at them entering the kitchen. “Greetings, angels. How was the check-in?”

Samantha grunted as she rubbed her stomach. “I have to go into isolation.”

Solomon scowled. “Why?”

“It’s a long tale and will only upset her,” Simeon exhaled and gestured to Samantha. “We do have to follow his instruction until I’ve had my say at the council meeting. I will keep your D.D.D safe from tampering until then.”

Samantha rocked her head and moved to the door. “I’ll return with it and then stay in my room,” she murmured.

“Simeon, you can’t expect this to go over well,” Solomon said as she wandered back down the hall.

“Unfortunately, Solomon, I know it will not,” Simeon sighed.

* * *

**House of Lamentation (9):**

**Solomon** : Not even four hours, and she’s put under house arrest. I can’t say I’m surprised.

**Lucifer** : Excuse me? What? 

**Solomon** : Yes. It appears whatever requirements Lord Diavolo set forth, Michael was displeased with. She had stood up for herself and her duty, and he considered that insolence. She can’t have contact with anyone until he summons her. Simeon had to take her D.D.D as well.

Satan sent an angry demon sticker.

**Satan** : I’m tempted to find a way to get there and give him more than a piece of my mind!

**Asmodeus** : I don’t understand!!! Why would Michael do that? It isn’t like Lord Diavolo was demanding her to stay here the whole time.

**Solomon** : I’ve only heard of Michael being that upset once before. It was when all of you took pledges to the Devildom.

**The moderator added LordDiavolo and ButlerBarb to the chat room.**

**Diavolo** : Solomon, is she alright?

**Solomon** : Yes, she’s stable. She’s been writing and meditating. 

**Mammon** : I told ya we shouldn’t have let her leave.

**Diavolo** : It’s my understanding that Michael didn’t take favorably to my requirements?

**Solomon** : From the way Simeon made it sound, he was forceful about the objection. Now, he can’t fully object until they’re proposed to the council, but he wasn’t his pristine and logical self, to be certain.

**Diavolo** : I see. Did he threaten her?

**Solomon** : Simeon wouldn’t say what caused her to disobey him.

**Diavolo** : Disobey. Interesting. 

**Lucifer** : How’s the child?

**Solomon** : Decent and growing. She doesn’t realize the type of generator she’s going to become in the next few weeks. Ripples of energy swirl around her.

**LordDiavolo and ButlerBarbs left the chat room.**

**Solomon** : I feel trouble afoot.

**Asmodeus** : Oh, I hope Lord Diavolo doesn’t get too angry…

* * *

**Decisions (4) [Secured]:**

**Diavolo** : Simeon. Solomon has brought it to my attention that my requirements were not heeded favorably.

**Simeon** : Lord Diavolo, I understand your concern, and it is the first item of business I’ll be bringing up in tomorrow’s meeting.

**Diavolo** : Why is  _ my _ angel being punished?

**Simeon** : Misunderstandings. Again, I will be rectifying such tomorrow.

**Diavolo** : I don’t think I need to be any clearer than I have been in my missives. Her memories are to be delivered promptly. Solomon will be escorting her when she is in the Celestial Realm. She will come for visitations every three weeks. She will remain in contact. Or I will make them happen. 

**Simeon** : I understand the frustrations, Lord Diavolo. I truly have empathy for this complication. From one intelligent leader to another, I do need to ask you to please have the patience to let me do what is right for her and the parties involved.

**Diavolo** : As the Celestial Realm ambassador, I expect you to live up to these promises. We have always had proper realm relations and communications through your efforts. This does not reflect on you… but your realm. She isn’t a permanent fixture of that realm if I say otherwise. If I say she isn’t to be toyed with due to her pledge… I mean it to my full extent.

**Barbatos** : Young master.

**Diavolo** : I know, Barbatos. Simeon, I apologize for my harsh words; this isn’t about a pledge. This is about her life and the life of my heir. I wouldn’t want there to be a storm on the waters of peace we have been building.

**Simeon** : I entirely understand your view, Lord Diavolo, and don’t take offense to your urgency. I will rectify the slights against you immediately. Your requirements are not unfair, nor are they unreasonable.

**Lucifer** : It is a reminder that her pledge is eternal, Simeon. She had done so before Michael had meticulously taken her memories, and she ascended. The complication was made only due to his actions.

**Simeon** : Yes, Lucifer, Michael and the council have been made plainly aware of what this pledge of fealty entails. I cannot say what the disfigurement is in action, but I can say I am doing everything in my power to be sure Sami is secure, aware, and educated on the whole concept.

**Diavolo** : Simeon, the only divergence I expect is from her choices. I know you’re an excellent representation of your realm. I also know you are far more compassionate than your fellow council members. Do remind them; she was mine first. She still is mine. I  _ allow _ her continued service due to her desires. If she is being imprisoned by this status quo any longer… we will have far darker subjects to debate.

**Simeon** : I couldn’t agree with you any more than I do, Lord Diavolo. All I request is time to deliver the proper standards of care for her. Urgency will only cause her and the child to be affected. My main goal is to care for Sami’s person. If you allow me the time to do so, I promise she will not be tampered with again.

**Diavolo** : I know you love her. I will give you the time to make this right for her, Simeon. I’m trusting you with this affair. Please don’t disappoint me.

**Simeon** : I do love her and will do what is in my power to make her comfortable and sheltered from the storm. I will have more answers for you tomorrow. They may not be concrete due to deliberation, but it will be a priority to mend this offense.

**Diavolo** : Thank you, Simeon.

**Barbatos** : Your typing has become impeccable, Simeon.

Simeon sent a smiling demon sticker.

**Simeon** : I’ve had to improve due to our communications. Thank you for noticing, Barbatos.

**Lucifer** : I was commenting on how I have to try less to understand you. This is far more legible.

Simeon sent a laughing demon sticker.

**Simeon** : I would hope so. Now, I have to write up a few more clauses tonight. I will keep you abreast of the situation.

**Lucifer** : Thank you, Simeon. 


	12. Chapter 12

Samantha stared at the letter sitting next to the rose in a vase by her window. It was already wilting after two days. It needed moonlight, much like the little one in her abdomen. She pressed her cheek against the wall and stared out at the angels moving on the paths below.

She was wrong to argue with Michael, even if it was in defense of her duty. He was wrong as well. What did that mean? Who was right? Should she care about this as much as she did? But she did. She cared about this baby more than just duty, if she were honest.

It was a selfish duty. He was partly correct in that. Was it alright to still care immensely for a being you would never see again? The demons… they did. A tear left her eye, and she let out a gasp that took her to her knees. They were nothing like she thought—none of them. All of them loved her deeply and not because she was a demon or an angel, but because she was herself.

There was a knock at the door. “Sami, are you alright? It started raining down in the sitting room.”

She breathed and coughed. “Yes, Solomon. I’m just having a moment.”

His fingers appeared at the bottom of the door. “I’m here.”

Samantha crawled over to the door and touched them with a puff of relief. “I’m so confused,” she murmured.

“Maybe I can help. I do have several years on you,” he chuckled.

“Is it so wrong to want to do this duty not only for myself but for the baby?” She asked and traced his fingertips. “Does that make it selfish?”

He breathed and shifted before his voice grew louder through the crack. “It’s not wrong to want this baby to live. Not because it’s Lord Diavolo’s heir or because it’s a duty. You are carrying it, and no one has any right to tell you what to do with it.”

She slid to the floor and could see his eye through the gap at the bottom. “Isn’t that the meaning of being Benevolent? Selfless acts of kindness. This child can’t speak for itself. Shouldn’t I fight for it?”

Solomon rocked his head. “Yes, that’s benevolent and compassionate. Michael is just nervous about losing you. Despite how callous he can be, he does love you. Likely longer than anyone knew.”

“So his actions are in a selfish endeavor,” Samantha murmured.

“Yes,” Solomon agreed.

“I am feeling so much,” she whimpered as tears slid from her eyes to the floor.

Solomon groaned and moved from the door. “Fuck this,” he hissed, and the doorknob jiggled.

Samantha sat up just as Solomon opened the door. She stared up at him with surprise as he walked into the room. “You’re going to get into trouble with Michael.”

“I don’t give a fuck. Angels shouldn’t cry, especially you,” he puffed and scooped her off the ground.

She clung to him as he sat down on her bed and held her close. Samantha held him and tucked her face under his chin as her tears softly fell. The room grew dark, and she tightened her grip.

It felt so hopeless. She was so empty. You could turn her inside out like a t-shirt. All this missing stuffing. Things that make her whole. Is that why her memories were so important? 

Solomon rocked and nuzzled her hair. “Oh, come on, my angel. Don’t do this,” He huffed and stroked her hair.

“It’s all wrong,” she cried and gripped his shirt with a tight hold.

The books on her shelves were falling, and she felt a sudden spurt. She wouldn’t be so empty without them. “It’s all his fault,” she hissed and crawled from Solomon.

“Now, calm down,” he tried while holding up his hands.

Michael. He forced her to feel so alone. He was the one to take them from her. It was all his fault!

“Sami, it’s just the hormones,” Solomon said as he stood up.

“It’s his fault!” She cried while snapping to Solomon’s view.

The window behind her shattered as the wall cracked. The sorcerer’s eyes were large as his hands were up in front of his chest. The warmth in the room was building.

“Sami, just breathe,” he said in a calm tone.

She growled and moved to the door. Solomon raced in front of her and shook his head. “No, love. No stomping to tell Michael off. We don’t need you in shackles for shooting flames at him.”

“Move, Solomon,” she hissed and lowered her head in challenge.

“I’m sorry, but I can’t. I can’t lose you because of your anger,” he said while shaking his head. “Take measure of what you’re doing a moment.”

Samantha stopped and glanced around. Small embers were flickering on her white carpet. The angel jumped to action and batted her wings to blow them out. They simmered and turned into dark spots on her rug.

“I can’t fathom how much I lost my mind,” she puffed as she stared at the broken window.

Simeon’s face appeared behind Solomon, and he blinked. “What happened?”

“She was horribly upset. Simeon, this isolation is going to break her,” Solomon growled.

“I understand. The council needs both of you for the last portion of deliberation. I will have someone come to mend her room,” Simeon declared.

“Simeon now’s not a good time,” Solomon shook his head. “She’s unstable from this isolation.”

“I’m going to mend this,” Simeon nodded and politely passed Solomon. “Sami, I understand how upset you are. I want to fix this,” he insisted.

Her eyes glittered as she raced to him and embraced him tightly. “Simeon, I’m so afraid. Look at the destruction I reaped.”

Simeon made calming sounds as he stroked her hair. “No one was hurt. You’re safe. You’re not going to be alone after this, alright?”

“Okay,” she whimpered.

He kissed her forehead and pressed his chin to her forehead. “Just carry this weight a fraction longer, and I will hold it the rest of the way. The shroud of blindness is going to be lifted. Just hold on to me.”

She breathed deeply and rocked her head against him. “I trust you, Simeon.”

He released her and nodded at Solomon. “Let’s go,” Simeon said.

Samantha cleared her face and inhaled. “Yes.”

They traveled in silence as Simeon held up the pregnant angel. She was gripping him for grounding. There were so many feelings now. Samantha felt like she was being torn in two.

Entering the large room, Samantha straightened her form and pulled from Simeon as she walked to the center of the room. The Council room was circular with seats around the sides and a raised seat in the center for Michael. The other archangels were sitting already, and Michael observed the sorcerer and young angel with a stoic expression.

Simeon stood next to them and nodded. “Sami and Solomon as requested.”

Michael lifted the parchment from his table. “Yes, very well. Let’s discuss the real issue at hand now.”

“She needs her memories back,” Solomon said.

The angels in the room glanced at each other. Michael narrowed his eyes in the slightest. “Why do you suggest such, Solomon the Wise?”

“I just watched her nearly tear her room in half due to the emotional roller coaster of this pregnancy. She’s going to  _ feel _ without understanding anything from her past. Feelings aren’t removed with memories,” Solomon explained.

“You just answered my next question. Then obviously, this pregnancy is the issue, not the memories,” Michael declared.

“I’m not going to get rid of it,” Samantha shook her head.

The angels in the room were murmuring with each other.

“Order,” Michael hummed. “I propose for the safety of the angel, not for ill matters. No celestial being has ever endured such before. This is a demonic spawn sharing lifeforce with a celestial.”

“I’m not going to relinquish this duty,” Samantha clarified and removed her robes. Her small black shorts and shirt outlined her body, but her bump was clear. “This is a life. Demonic, angelic, or human, it matters not. It was created from love, and the demon prince wants the child. Not out of greed or selfish needs, but because he loved my person.”

“Michael, life is life,” the archangel of Patience declared with a nod.

“One life for another is not a price we should pay,” Michael sighed. “She is at risk of truly harming herself. You heard the sorcerer; she nearly tore her room in half over emotional waves.”

“I am willing to pay it,” Samantha said.

“Why?” The archangel of Truth questioned.

“Because I was willing to give my life before and will continue to do so in selfless acts of love. Kindness is the sapling of love and hope. This child is hope—a future for a being that never asked for anything. I pledged my life to him, and not once has he asked me to leave my duties to return. A demon prince with the capabilities of forcing me into servitude has resisted such so I could be free,” Samantha explained as she turned to each of the angels.

The angels were glancing at each other with minor shock on their faces.

“You realize this pledge is a danger to us?” The archangel of Perseverance asked.

Samantha touched her stomach and scowled. “Do you believe he would break a treaty to attempt such a sour endeavor? Firstly, it would never come to fruition because Simeon could see it coming. Secondly, it would put my person at risk, someone he loves.”

“He loved the demon persona you held before your former life ended,” Michael corrected.

Samantha pivoted to him and glared up at him. “He loves my being. Be that angel, demon, or human. I have seen it as plain as day. In memories of my exchange and his acts of kindness when I was a human. I wasn’t able to drum up all my memories in my forest, but enough of them to understand.”

Michael’s face morphed to surprise as the angels were speaking to each other in shocked whispers. The mood in the room changed, and Samantha wasn't positive about why. There were relief and amusement...

“Which is why I’m adamant on the return of her memories, Michael. She could spend her days sleeping and walking through forests of memories… or you could relieve yourself of the burden of her memories and have a controlled reaction,” Solomon said with a nod.

“We require assurances,” Michael murmured.

“What assurances, Michael?” Simeon hummed.

“After this birthing, she is not allowed back in the Devildom,” Michael clarified.

“Michael, we have a chance to change the division of realms,” the archangel of Knowledge said.

Samantha stood up straight and stared up at him. “A chance to make this exchange more than small lessons that angels will dust off like a bothersome experience. It changed my life. The Devildom led me here.”

The words span in the room, and the archangels shifted before a page was handed to Michael by Victory. He scowled, and then like a rubber band, it was released. Whatever was proposed, he was pleased.

Michael shifted in his chair and nodded. “Alright, Samantha. Benevolence is your title, and you shall earn it then. I will permit you to return any time you like. You can work your lessons as you see fit as long as they are within your task. Your duty will be to guide that child to its full potential. You shall never fall under the pressures of choice because this is your duty.”

Simeon dropped his calm demeanor. “Michael,” he huffed.

“No, she requested the freedom to learn what it truly is the design of being an angel. Then I shall give her the task of utilizing this pregnancy to the fullest. You will educate her on being an ambassador for the Celestial Realm and learn the requirements of an archangel.” Michael asserted.

“With her memories and all of Lord Diavolo’s requirements? This is highly unprecedented, Michael. We have better ways to approach this issue,” Patience voiced with a question riddled on her face.

Michael smiled. “All of them. She will receive her memories tonight. She will have them carry out her duties. This will be the true test of her title.”

“Michael, is this what Father wants? This has never been done before. Are you positive this is the direction?” Knowledge asked.

“Of course, it is in design,” Michael nodded and sat up. “Any other objections?”

Simeon rocked his head. “Yes, I have an objection, Michael. This isn’t a proper way to handle her pledge to the Devildom.”

“You’re biased, and therefore we cannot have that in consideration,” the archangel of Victory narrowed her eyes at Simeon.

Silence.

“Excellent, motion passed,” Michael smiled.

Samantha rocked her head. “Thank you, Michael.”

“You will live up to your name, Benevolence. Selfless kindness and compassion for all. Once you have completed this duty, you shall start your mastery training. Any other motions before dismissal?”

Simeon moved with his finger to the air, but Michael tapped down the gavel, dismissing the session. He helped Samantha pull up her robes and escorted her from the room with Solomon in tow.

“What just happened, Simeon?” Solomon asked.

Simeon breathed as he rubbed Samantha’s shoulder. “He just made it positive that if she wanted to fall after her memories were returned, she couldn’t go without extreme circumstances.”

Samantha frowned over at him. “Why does that bother you?”

“He took your choice, Sami. No angel had that choice taken from them before,” Simeon puffed and shook his head. “Lord Diavolo isn’t going to be happy with this circumstance.”

Solomon scowled as they continued to walk toward Simeon’s dwelling. “I’m still unsure how he did that.”

“It isn’t appropriate, and I will be fighting this measure,” Simeon hummed and opened the front door. “Servitude. Forced servitude.”

“Why did all the other archangels agree if it is such a potent issue?” Samantha asked.

Simeon exhaled as he led them to the sitting room. “Fear.”

“Of me?” Samantha blinked as Simeon sat her down.

“Yes, Sami. They’re afraid of you becoming a demon with the potent power you clearly have,” Simeon explained and gestured to Solomon. “Keep her company while I make the tea.”

Solomon scratched his chin. “Alright.”

Simeon left the room, and Samantha turned to the sorcerer. “Solomon, what’s in my memories that Michael was afraid that I would fall for?”

Solomon breathed and shook his head. “Love, Sami. The type of love you have for the beings involved. I see why Simeon is flustered. When your memories are returned, this will keep you from raising your child. You will always be on the outside.”

Samantha scowled and tilted her head. “Michael took my choice so I wouldn’t leave?”

He nodded. “Exactly, you may be pledged to Lord Diavolo, but he would need to command you, which would break his binding promise to you. Michael resolved their fears by taking away the only choice an angel has.”

The words hung on the air as she thought about them and the last three months of her life. Michael was clinging tightly to her, but what purpose does it serve? She was an angel, and not even an aged angel either. Why was he so upset with this pledge that he would take her choice away?

“Solomon, do you think,” she paused and grimaced. “Do you think Michael is afraid of me?”

“Yes, Sami, after what I saw today in your room, I’m positive he’s afraid of what you’re capable of,” Solomon agreed. “He likes to collect favorites. You are one he plans to keep.”

Lucifer. It clicked like bolts in a lock.

“This isn’t about Lord Diavolo,” she gasped.

Solomon raised his eyebrows. “What do you mean?”

“He said to Simeon that  _ he _ has his other angels, but he can’t have me. I thought he was referring to Lord Diavolo, but he was referring to Lucifer. Lucifer was a favorite of his and all the virtues. Lucifer stood up for Lilith, and that’s what started the last unrest. Whatever I told Michael when I came for judgment, it stuck to him. I must have spoken about Lucifer,” Samantha explained.

Solomon blinked and rocked his head. “I can see why this is a personal endeavor and why the other archangels were quick to back him now.”

“He sees me as a second chance to rectify Lilith’s mistake,” Samantha exhaled while shaking her head. “Angels are a bit messy about their emotions, aren’t they?”

Solomon smirked and rocked his head. “They don’t allow themselves to feel and equate logic into the matters of the heart. That’s why it always seems callous and abrupt. I used to like that about them, but I lost my admiration for them until recently.”

“Why do you now?” Samantha asked.

Simeon came into the room with a tea tray and a pensive expression. Solomon pointed his thumb to the angel setting it down on the table. “Simeon. He’s the reason I found a liking for angels again.”

Simeon smiled over at Solomon. “Ah, yes, we do have a decent friendship, Solomon.”

“I might get envious,” Samantha teased with a laugh.

Solomon arched an eyebrow. “I’m not opposed to a celestial experiment.”

Simeon cleared his throat as his cheeks tinted. “Solomon, let’s not cause Sami any discomfort.”

The realization reached her, and she gasped while covering her mouth. “Solomon! That was crass!” she blushed.

“Oh, angel, you have no idea what memories you’re going to get tonight. I would be prepared for some shock and awe,” Solomon chuckled as he prepared his teacup.

Simeon sighed as he shook his head and handed Samantha a cup. “Oh, Solomon, I did miss your humor.”

“You think I’m kidding, but I’m happy to report I took part in a good portion of the practice for that little one in her womb,” Solomon laughed and lounged on his seat.

“Let’s not take this too far,” Samantha mumbled as her face continued to darken.

Solomon chuckled but nodded. “I promise, I’ll wait until after.”

Samantha had to silently wonder what her demon self would think about these memories being returned. Were they still going to be separate? Was this all going to make sense. She promised it would… well, she would find out.


	13. Chapter 13

She sat with her pillow against her body and must have fallen asleep like that. Did she stop crying last night? Likely not with how stiff her body felt. The angel felt it all. The anguish. The pain. The despair. However, her tears didn’t bring rain nor crack walls. No, this was all leveled with memories to compare those feelings.

Trapped. Shackled. Chained to service. Dia would have never done this to her. She wanted to go home…

Rubbing her stomach, Samantha sighed. “We’ve had quite the journey, little one.”

There was a knock at the door, and Simeon stepped inside. “How are you feeling?”

She glanced at the window and saw the flower was dead. “Trapped.”

He grimaced. “I’m so sorry, Sami. I promise to work on this,” Simeon sighed as he offered the object in his hand.

“I’m not going to work today. I refuse to see him,” she murmured and took the D.D.D.

Simeon sat down on her bed and rubbed her shoulder. “Did you visit your forest last night?”

She shook her head. “I was too upset.”

“Is there anything I can do for you?” Simeon questioned.

Samantha puffed and crawled over to him, sliding into his lap and tucking her forehead against his chin. “Just hold me?”

Simeon breathed and embraced her, stroking her hair. “I’m going to try to mend this, Sami. You won’t be trapped.”

“I just want to go home,” she murmured. “He took that from me. Simeon, he took the one thing I wanted most.”

He kissed her forehead and rocked his head. “I know he believes it was for the betterment of all, but a broken angel is worse than none.”

“I love you so very much,” she sighed as she bunched her legs closer to her abdomen.

Simeon smiled and twirled her hair in his fingers. “Oh, I very much love you, Sami. I have for some time and only want your happiness.”

She tilted her head and cupped his cheek. “I know,” she beamed.

The small angel shifted and caught his lips against her own. This was a new drive, thanks to her plentiful memories. Touch. Warmth. Love. Her arms coiled around his shoulders, and Simeon hummed before politely pulling away.

“I don’t know if you realize how convincing you are, but I have to perform duties today,” he sighed and caressed her cheek.

“I’m sorry,” she puffed. “I feel so much now.”

Simeon beamed and rocked his head. “That’s alright, Sami. I’m safe. You’re allowed to feel whatever you may feel, and I will not judge you.”

She climbed off of his lap and stretched her back while pressing her hips forward. “Oh, this child is going to be massive. Just like its daddy,” Samantha laughed with a wince.

Simeon stood and touched her stomach. “Yes, quite the mischief-maker,” he chuckled.

“I suppose I’ll see where my sorcerer is and feed this one before I talk to anyone,” Samantha sighed.

Simeon moved his fingers and escorted her to the door. “I’m positive he will be happy to see you. He’s been a wreck since you started crying last night.”

She exhaled. “Yes, my rough on the outside but tender on the inside sorcerer. I have a large apology due,” Samantha voiced as they approached the kitchen.

Solomon was working away over a large cauldron he had set in the fireplace. “Good morning, angels. Shall we attempt a new experiment of mine?”

“Oh, what sort?” Simeon questioned as Samantha relaxed at the island on a stool.

“I came up with a concept last night when I couldn’t sleep. How do you feel about supplements that make you feel happy and fortify you?” he said while stirring the cauldron.

Simeon hummed as he approached the sorcerer. “How safe is it?”

“Very. I modified a human version I had made decades ago,” Solomon chuckled and pulled the ladle out while grabbing a goblet.

Simeon smiled and took the offered beverage. “Well, thank you, Solomon. I could use the extra pep.”

Solomon scooped up a second goblet and poured another cup, walking it over to Samantha. He set it down, and she took his hand. “My wonderful sorcerer,” she sighed and lifted his hand to her lips.

He chuckled and caressed her cheek. “I did miss your small acts of affection, Sami. I’m glad to see you’re recovering well from your memories being given back.”

“You know,” Samantha hummed before sipping the cup. “I would love to understand why the council is allotted to declare whether I’m allowed to fall or not.”

Simeon rocked his head before setting down his empty goblet. “Yes, that is amusing. After Lucifer and the others left, it was agreed under the circumstance that a young angel could not choose to do so without an archangel’s approval. The subtext to that is an angel must serve two decades before they can seek such. The archangel who is mentoring the angel must be present. The council can remove such choice if the angel has proven their decisions have been harmful to themselves in the past.”

“But I haven’t,” Samantha said before drinking the supplement.

“Exactly, you haven’t. The text is muddy because it was only written for angels created in the Celestial Realm. Angels that are ascended aren’t considered old enough for such judgment until they reach their first century. Due to Michael’s fast track of his training for you, you were elevated past such. Another decision I disagreed with and the council found moderate disapproval for.”

“She did say she didn’t care that the child put her life at risk,” Solomon hummed as he sat down with his own cup next to Samantha.

“As I said, an ascended angel still has a century before they can be considered for judgments such as this.”

“Wait, I’m still confused, Simeon. Lucifer didn’t choose to descend. That was because of His disapproval,” Samantha declared.

Simeon reached over to the counter and put plates on the table in front of the sorcerer and Samantha. “Yes, the extreme circumstance of him protecting Lilith during her sentencing. When he followed her in her fall from her wounds, Father had already carried out his judgment. Those that followed Lucifer in the unrest were sentenced as well.”

“So, Lucifer didn’t technically take the virtues, but they followed him due to their disagreement with how their sister was treated. Why would Michael be so upset with my desire to be with them?”

He stroked her hair and exhaled. “Because of your heart, Sami. It truly is difficult not to love you,” Simeon finished with a smile. “Now, enjoy your breakfast. I must be off to my duties.”

Samantha touched his hand on the table and nodded. “Thank you, Simeon. I’ll see you later.”

Simeon waved and left the kitchen, leaving the sorcerer to hum. “You know, I always knew Michael was the jealous type. Lucifer has nothing on him when he takes his favorite stars and pins them to his ceiling.”

Samantha exhaled and rocked her head before picking up her fork. “I can understand that sentiment. Solomon, I truly am sorry for how I forced my will onto you.”

He nudged her with his elbow. “Water under the bridge, angel. When Barbatos explained the contents of your letter, I realized I likely would have done the same if the table was turned.”

“Do you ever wonder what Simeon would be like as a demon?” She asked and turned to him with a smirk.

Solomon snorted and waved his fork. “Terrifying. Absolutely terrifying. I’m more afraid of him than Michael. Michael might be stronger, but Simeon can control time. That’s why his title is Composure. He can see into the future, past, and pause time if needed, but he doesn’t do such. At least not for personal gain,” he finished with a smile.

Samantha tilted her head. “So, in essence, he can manipulate a fight to be in his favor.”

Solomon nodded and tapped her goblet with his fork. “Finish this. I have several potions to give you today.”

She sipped the supplement and scowled. “I always thought he could just see the future. I didn’t know he had that much control over time.”

“Yes, hence, composure,” he smiled.

“You know, that flirting bit last night was out of hand,” she hummed before taking a bite.

Solomon laughed and exhaled. “Oh, Sami, it was just an attempt. Simeon doesn’t mind the teasing in good fun, as long as I don’t offend you.”

Samantha scowled and set down her fork. “Sol, do angels actually…” she trailed off.

“Why, thinking about having fun this morning? We can do roleplay, and you can purify my soul,” he teased with a bright smirk.

She groaned and shoved him lightly. “I meant in general. I know Michael has me in chastity, but I never thought, you know,” she grumbled and waved her fingers. “When I didn’t have my memories, it wasn’t even a concept.”

Solomon rocked his head. “I, personally, never have engaged with an angel. I do know that in the beginning, a handful of naughty angels did play with humans.”

“Is it a rule? No one said such,” Samantha mused.

“I don’t think so. Many, many years ago, Michael asked if I was interested, and I told him no. I don’t like others topping me,” he finished with a smile. “Well, aside from you. I knew you never really wanted to control me, so I could tolerate the experience.”

Samantha scowled. “Michael propositioned you? That’s quite interesting.”

“Humans are the only creatures that have odd rules on sex, Sami. What is that term you used to describe me?”

“Pansexual,” Samantha laughed. “Yes, I suppose that makes sense.”

“When you’ve lived as long as I have, it’s quality over parts,” he winked and lifted his goblet.

Samantha exhaled and leaned against him while sipping her cup. “Sol, I’m so happy you’re here.”

“I’m happy you have your memories back. The virgin angel bit was growing a bit taxing,” Solomon grumbled.

“So,” she paused and finished her drink. “How do you think I can use this power now that I have control over my feelings?”

Solomon’s lips stretched. “Oh, I’m so happy you’re back.”

“Well, I should finish eating and let everyone know I’m doing well.”

Solomon set his fork down and stood up. “Let me go get the potions for the royal spawn while you eat,” he said and kissed her forehead.

“Thank you, Sol. I don’t know what I would do without you,” she smiled.

* * *

**Lord Diavolo’s Hos For Shos:**

**Sami** : Hello, my demon. I’m officially out of purgatory, and I have a small amount of good news.

**Asmodeus** : Oh!!! What’s the good news???

**Mammon** : Are ya comin home???

**Sami** : I have my memories back.

Sami sent a smiling demon sticker.

Satan sent a gasping demon sticker.

**Satan** : Really? Do you remember everything? 

**Sami** : Almost everything. Everything that Michael had in the globe, yes. Oh, I feel like I’ve been living someone else’s life for months! I’m so relieved.

**Belphegor** : Sami, no offense, but you truly sucked as an angel. You were stiffer than Lucifer.

**Lucifer** : Almost everything, Sami?

**Sami** : Yes. I really don’t recall anything after I came to in the Celestial Realm. 

**Diavolo** : My love, I’m happy to see you’re more yourself today. How’s our offspring treating you?

**Sami** : Oh, very well! Solomon is taking excellent care of me today. I have asked Simeon to see about us visiting next weekend.

**Satan** : Visiting?? Wait, why would you only visit??? Why aren’t you coming home immediately?

Beelzebub sent a nodding demon sticker.

**Sami** : It’s complicated.

**Asmodeus** : What’s so complicated about it?! All you have to do is come down here and kneel before Lord Diavolo, asking for his favor.

**Sami** : Let’s talk about easier things for the time being. Levi, how did that simulation game turn out. The one with the demon hunters.

Leviathan sent a cheering demon sticker.

**Leviathan** : OHHHH! SAMI! IT WAS SOOOOO GOOD! THE SECOND ONE COMES OUT IN TWO MONTHS.

**Sami** : Satan, did you finish that book collection you bought?

**Satan** : It was tolerable. Why can’t you come home?

**Diavolo** : Let’s leave this subject to rest. I’ve been working on a solution to the problem, Sami.

**Sami** : I didn’t realize there was a solution.

**Lucifer** : If there isn’t one immediately, we’ll make one. You’re going to come home.

Solomon sent a picture of Samantha standing at her bedroom window. Her eyes were gazing out at outside as her hands held the D.D.D. Her stomach was evident in a swollen caress against her robes.

**Solomon** : Even as an angel, she still captivates the camera.

**Sami** : Hilarious, Solomon…

**Mammon** : You need to come home now.

**Sami** : I can’t, Mammon. 

**Solomon** : Don’t worry, we’ll come down soon.

**Diavolo** : Love, you look tired. Maybe you should take a nap. I imagine you didn’t sleep well last night.

**Sami** : That sounds like a great idea. Solomon just gave me something to relax my muscles, and I might take a bit of a rest. I need to force him to get some sleep too. He hasn’t slept for two days.

**Lucifer** : Solomon, get some rest. It’s only going to get more exhausting the further along she gets.

**Solomon** : Well, if you insist, Lucifer. Her bed is extraordinarily comfortable in the Celestial Realm.

Mammon sent an angry demon sticker.

**Sami** : One pass, Solomon. That’s all you’re getting. Tensions are high.

**Solomon** : Agreed. Well, we’ll be back in the afternoon.

* * *

**Decisions (4) [Secured]:**

**Diavolo** : Simeon, I do appreciate you trying your hardest for this endeavor.

**Simeon** : Of course, Lord Diavolo. I do have to question an interesting thought.

**Diavolo** : Yes, Simeon?

**Simeon** : How would you like to visit the Celestial Realm this weekend?

Diavolo sent a question demon sticker.

**Barbatos** : Is there a purpose to your inquiry?

**Simeon** : Yes. I would like to show the council Lord Diavolo’s care for Sami. It would be lovely if Lucifer would take the journey as well. I have gotten approval from most of the archangels.

**Diavolo** : Interesting. What is this plan you have in the works, Simeon?

Simeon sent a nodding demon sticker.

**Simeon** : Let me get inside, and I will call you, Lord Diavolo. Is Lucifer with you?

**Lucifer** : Yes, Simeon. We look forward to your call.


	14. Chapter 14

She dove and growled before focusing on the heat at her fingertips, and flames shot down at the sorcerer. He moved quickly with a ward, and the flames peeled around him. Samantha needed to exert some energy. The frustration was building.

Her wings swiped at the air as she climbed further in the sky before she snarled and tried again. A larger ball of flames pelted down at Solomon, and the ground beneath him cracked. The sorcerer had little time to move before the flames licked at him.

She gasped and floated down to him, groaning. “Are you alright?”

“Sami, I’d be lying if I said I was prepared for that,” he grumbled and patted the flames on his coat.

“What happened?” she asked and ran her thumb over the screaming burn on his cheek. It soothed and lightened to a pink with a near-instant reaction.

“You broke my minor ward,” he hummed and straightened himself. “I’ll have to use bigger ones for our practices now.”

Clapping interrupted them, and Samantha pivoted to see Michael. “I see you’ve found a use of your time while ignoring your training.”

Her face tightened as she stood straight. “I needed to relieve a bit of tension.”

Michael approached and reached for her, but she pulled from his grip. “I see,” he hummed.

“What do you want?” Samantha asked as she turned her face from him.

“Let’s not forget there’s decorum in this realm, Samantha,” Michael voiced.

She snapped her vision back to him and narrowed her eyes. “Yes, decorum. Taking someone’s choice before letting them have their memories. Politics. Games. Imprisonment.”

Michael’s upper lip twitched, and his hand gripped her face. It was a pinching effect with his thumb and fingers resting on each cheek. “Do I need to remind you who asked who for the memories to be removed? You may have been graced with the choice of tongue and insolence down there, but this is a realm of prestige. You  _ will _ fall in line, Benevolence.”

“I’m sure you have a collar waiting for me in your bedroom,” Samantha hissed.

He pushed her away, causing the pregnant angel to stumble and fall to her hands and knees. Michael approached and crossed his arms. “You may not see the design now, Benevolence, but you will. You will see that this is just a small hiccup into a life of gratifying service.”

The angel fluttered her wings as she glared up at him. “Not a chance, Michael. My will is stronger than your shackles.”

Michael bent and smiled. “Let’s speak plain. You are my angel for eternity. I have assisted in saving you from a big mistake for your soul. My tortured Lucifer would agree. You have never belonged there, even through love and joy. You falsified, becoming a demon to run from me, knowing this was your calling. Stop running, Samantha.”

She reached out and kissed the angel, which relaxed against her touch. She could feel his want and pleas through his feelings. Ah, yes, such simmering want that boiled over. Samantha knew, and the confirmation was saddening for her. “I feel such pity for you, Michael. I will not stay long,” she whispered when pulling from him.

Michael yanked from her and stood up. “I expect you to be cleaned up and ready. We have a visitation today, and you will be educated on how angels act to such formalities.”

“Visitation?” Solomon asked.

Michael straightened his robes. “Lord Diavolo and company are coming to the Celestial Realm. Simeon felt after the judgment was given that the demon prince wasn’t satisfied and needed to see himself that I don’t have her in shackles.”

“Not the visible kind,” Samantha said as she stood up.

Michael twitched his lips before turning to Solomon. “I do hope you help her understand my patience is low for this type of mannerisms.”

Solomon snorted and smirked at the archangel. “Michael, you’re going to have to find it. This is who she is. It might be a good lesson for you.”

Michael shot him a glare and breathed. “Solomon, don’t start.”

The sorcerer smiled. “We’ve known each other a long time, Michael. This is a lesson you’ve struggled to learn. Soft hands produce finer ingredients.”

“I expect you both in an hour at the gates. Simeon will teach Samantha how to escort foreign parties through the Celestial Realm. Then we shall convene in the Council Hall.”

Samantha smirked and touched two fingers against her forehead, sending them off in salute. “Of course, Mike.”

Michael puffed and strode off in clear irritation. Solomon covered his chuckling while shaking his head. “Oh, Sami, you’re going to cause him so many issues.”

“If he wants to keep me for eternity, he’s going to need to deal with this. The rest of his life. He’s going to wish he never accepted that proposal,” Samantha smiled.

“I’m interested to know how you understand what irritates him already,” Solomon mused as he offered his arm.

She tilted her head and exhaled. “I just think of anything that would upset Lucifer. They’re mirror images of each other, making sense of why I trusted him so deeply without my memories. I felt familiar leadership, and he embraced that.”

Solomon hummed as he caressed her hand around his arm. “Yes, they are quite similar. From what I hear, that wasn’t fully the case before his fall. Lucifer was still reserved and a natural leader, but his grasp was soft, and his explosive tendencies were absent. I tend to believe Michael was a model for leadership, knowing he had to be strong and fierce for his brothers. Knowing that sins aren’t tame like virtues, Lucifer reveled in the power of it. All the things Humility wasn’t allowed to be.”

Samantha rocked her head as they continued down the path to her dwelling. “Yes, I can see that. I still prefer Lucifer to Michael any day. Lucifer is honest about his feelings when alone. Michael has this box on a shelf which you never know when it will open and reveal at a moment’s notice.”

Solomon opened her front door and cleared his throat. “I wonder what tricks Simeon has up his sleeve. Michael is clearly unhappy about the visitation.”

“I always find their relationship interesting, Sol. Michael trained in Simeon to be an archangel. He is technically below Michael, but Michael never entirely talks down to Simeon.”

Solomon rocked his head and smiled over at Samantha. “You wouldn’t either if you knew the full gravity of Simeon’s duties. Simeon knows the complete history of all the realms. His major duty is to assist all beings to their potential by granting them inspiration, be it writers, diplomats, leaders. Children are born with budding concepts of who they will become in their minds. Who knows, Simeon might have been guiding your ancestry along for eons as well.”

“That must make him quite busy,” Samantha smiled.

“Oh, I’m sure, but he’s a remarkably talented angel. He has the  _ time, _ ” Solomon laughed, and the angel grinned.

“Too true. Now, what do you think I should expect from this visit? Explosive screaming?” Samantha questioned as they entered the small sitting room.

Solomon released her and hummed as he pulled out potions from the cabinet he transfigured from a bookshelf. “No, not quite. Just be your happy self to see them. Don’t go against Michael, but definitely don’t hide your happiness to see them. I don’t know Simeon’s exact plan of action, but he wants you to be authentic now that you have your memories.”

She rubbed her stomach and took an offered vial from Solomon. “I’m going to grow quite exhausted with this chastity business,” Samantha remarked before drinking the potion.

“You and me both,” Solomon grumbled.

“What’s the fucking purpose?” She groaned and accepted the next bottle.

“I would assume it’s to keep you busy with other things,” Solomon chuckled. “That emotional-based power of yours is potent.”

“Well, I’m going to talk to Michael about it,” She grimaced after drinking the last potion.

Solomon arched an eyebrow. “How are you going to convince him to release your leash?”

Samantha smirked and batted her hair from her shoulder. “By using my little emotional-based power, Sol. You taught me a thing or two about using what I have.”

“Oh, you may be an angel, but baby, you’re all demon,” he chuckled and caressed her cheek.

“Don’t I know it,” She smiled and kissed his lips. “Now, let’s get ready to see my demons.”

* * *

Samantha was standing next to Simeon and Solomon at giant golden gates. This was all formality. Lord Diavolo and Barbatos, with permission, could pop anywhere they wanted to when invited to the Celestial Realm. She was wearing a sash with her title in cuneiform. 

Next bloody Miss Celestial Realm… ugh. Michael sure loved to lay it on thick. The gates finally opened, and Diavolo was in some stunning royal attire she had never seen. Beautiful black with gold, red, and white with a crown that mimics his wings in demon form. It was littered in blackened gold, rubies, and black diamonds.

Barbatos and Lucifer were in their usual uniforms, but their badges were elaborate and decorative. Flashy and bright. An announcement of regard and power. 

Samantha rocked on her feet to not swoon at the sight of them. Oh, she didn’t realize just how much you could miss someone. They approached, and Simeon beamed.

“Ah, Lord Diavolo, it is my immense pleasure to welcome you,” he said and bowed.

“It is quite bright here,” he smiled and Simeon. “I’m happy to see you have a welcoming committee with you,” Diavolo gestured to Samantha and Solomon.

“Yes, I have quite the pair with me today,” Simeon laughed before turning to Samantha. “I have no qualms with you greeting them while we’re outside of prying eyes.”

Samantha touched his shoulder and breathed. “Simeon, you’re wonderful.”

The angel approached, and Diavolo bent to embrace her. “Oh, my love,” he sighed.

“Dia, I missed you so much,” she puffed as tears welled in her eyes. 

He kissed her cheek before pulling from her to beam and touch her stomach. “Do we know if we are having an unruly prince or devilish princess yet?”

Samantha shook her head. “I wanted to wait to see you to find out.”

He rubbed her stomach and bent to kiss the bump through her robes. “My wonderful offspring. Take care of your mother. She’s more precious to me than the moon and stars.”

Barbatos approached and smiled. “My lord, shall we let Lucifer say hello before we head inside for formalities?”

Diavolo exhaled and nuzzled her stomach before standing. “Yes, Lucifer, my friend. Come say hello to our angel,” he declared and stepped back.

Samantha didn’t need to wait. She rushed to him and nearly jumped in his arms. “I’m so,” she paused and kissed his lips. “Sorry. I’m so,” she repeated it while stroking his hair and kissed him again. “Sorry.”

He chuckled when they parted and touched her cheek as she clung to him. “Don’t be sorry. Never be sorry. We will bring you home,” he declared.

She touched his face and breathed while looking into his eyes. “My darling Lucifer. My Morning Star and guiding light. I promise when this is over, I will never part from you again.”

“I know,” he smiled and ran his gloved thumb over her cheek.

Lucifer set the angel down, and Samantha exhaled before moving to Barbatos, holding a large trunk. He smiled and set the item down before touching her cheek. “I’m glad to see you remember.”

She moved to kiss his palm. “I would never forget you, Barbs. You’re my voice of reason.”

“We will have plenty of time to catch up after the tour. For now, enjoy Lord Diavolo’s company,” Barbatos nodded and pulled his hand from her.

Diavolo offered his hand, and Samantha took it while beaming up at him. “Oh, my demon prince, how I missed you.”

Diavolo glanced at the buildings in front of him and then turned to her with fierce movement. Swooping the angel up, he devoured her with a kiss. It was consuming and warmed her to her core. Samantha sighed and ran her fingers through his hair while Diavolo groaned and caressed her ass.

Her wings jittered as he growled for more. She could feel it come off of him in waves. The restraint this powerful demon had was being pushed to limits. Samantha exhaled when they parted, and a line of saliva strung from their lips before he smiled and licked his own.

“My lovely angel,” he sighed.

Simeon cleared his throat. “Shall we continue with the tour now, Lord Diavolo?”

He nodded and set Samantha down on her feet. “Yes, Simeon. Let’s have our tour,” Diavolo declared and caressed her hair.

The walk was interesting, to say the least. Simeon walked in front of Lord Diavolo and Samantha, with Barbatos and Solomon following behind them. Lucifer covered the rear. It was tactical because if there were issues with the ogling angels, it could be handled.

Lord Diavolo had to have trusted Simeon more than just cordial relations. Samantha noticed the demon prince was smiling and waving to the dumbstruck angels as they passed. It seemed as if it were a victory tour and not just a visitation. What was going on?

They reached the Council Hall, and Simeon opened the doors, entering the room. “My fellow angels, Lord Diavolo, Lucifer, and Barbatos, have come for an audience.”

“Welcome them inside, Composure,” Michael announced.

Simeon reappeared and smiled before gesturing them inside. Samantha caressed Diavolo’s hand before they walked inside the hall and noted the exquisite decorations lining the room. A celebration of the Celestial Realm, to be sure.

They stopped in the center of the room, and Diavolo held his chin high as he smiled and glanced at all the angels. There was no mistaking that he had presence and power. He wasn’t even in his demon form, and the archangels shifted in mild discomfort. Barbatos walked in front of them and set down the truck before disappearing behind their view. 

“Michael,” Lord Diavolo smiled. “How pleasant to see you and your council welcome us on this visitation. A celebration of indeed how far we’ve come due to Simeon’s efforts.”

“Yes, I would have to agree,” Michael voiced.

Lord Diavolo shifted and glanced at the archangels. “We are all in an understanding why my visitation is vital,” he spoke, and this time his voice held weight.

“I’m positive you needed evidence that we are not unsound to our angel in training,” Michael mused.

The demon prince turned and bent to Samantha, touching her cheek. “Are you satisfied? Have your needs been met, my love?”

The archangels were stiff and nervous. She could feel it on the air of the room as he quivered. Her words were going to hold weight whatever she said.

“No, my prince. I’m unsatisfied with the turn of events. I will be kept from my child and my home with this shackle upon me,” She said and touched his cheek. “I’m so sorry that I left you.”

He turned to his lips to her hand and pressed his fingers over hers. “No, I’m so sorry, my princess. I’m sorry it took me this long to retrieve your memories for you.”

It was clear none of the archangels aside from Simeon were expecting this display. One of them stood up with a scowl and cleared her throat. “Lord Diavolo, pardon my intrusion. Did you call her princess for any title purposes?” Perseverance questioned.

Lord Diavolo pulled from Samantha and turned to the angel. “Yes, the night she had left us after dessert, I was going to declare such formality.”

The angels were whispering, and there was anxiety in the room. This news was difficult for them, and seeing their display likely pushed forth more tension.

Michael bent forward on his table and stared at the demon prince. “But you had not done so prior?”

“No, unfortunately, Michael. I do have pressing matters to attend to as the leading voice of the Devildom. I was going to use the creation party as a formal setting to announce such. This, now angel, is my life. My heart and light. She was long before she even realized my intentions. Demons can still feel love and affection deeply,” Lord Diavolo declared with the hint of a challenge.

“I understand, but she came to us for ascension. You have to understand the predicament of one’s soul,” Michael explained.

Like a brick to the face, Samantha blinked. The concept came to her from thin air. “But I was human first. I have a choice that you don’t have a right to take away. I haven’t served long enough to be considered celestial.”

The archangels murmured, and a few of them nodded.

“That’s debatable considering your power and willingness to serve,” Michael said.

Samantha stepped forth and gestured to the archangels. “Don’t you see what you’re doing to me? The ramifications of my soul aren’t any less than another human. I came for ascension, believing that my selfless choice to die would end the suffering of others. You agreed to my wings due to that, but it was a human choice. I’ve always been human. Whether angel or demon in power and service, I have made human choices because of my life. My choice to love and care for who I choose. My choice to carry his heir should I make it through ascension. It has always been my choice, and no one has a right to take that away. Even Father,” She finished her speech and touched her stomach.

“Michael,” Knowledge declared.

“We won’t discuss this in mixed company,” Michael objected.

Lord Diavolo smirked and moved to the chest, opening it. “I have brought you a present, my love.”

Oh, public display in front of the angels? They were certainly on a roll. Diavolo bent down and pulled a small crown from the safety of the velvet. It was silver and blackened gold with amethysts, diamonds, and black diamonds.

“To all witnesses in the room, be they angels or demons, I grant you by my father, the Demon Lord, and his word, the title of Dutchess of the Night. No matter if you are angel, demon, or human, my favor and adoration remain,” he finished and placed the crown on her head. “It was the same title my mother had,” he added with a smile and caressed her cheek.

Barbatos and Lucifer kneeled, and Solomon bowed while smirking at the pair. It was all pomp and formality, but Samantha couldn’t help the smile to breach her face as she bowed her head at Diavolo.

“My lord, thank you for such generosity,” she said.

Diavolo clapped and grinned as he pulled out a beautiful cloak with fur lining it that had silvery wisps within the border. He placed it around her shoulders and secured it with a silver and black clasp. “Any being willing to face their fears to better my Devildom deserves respect and adoration within it.”

Simeon approached and bowed. “Shall we conclude for refreshments, Lord Diavolo?”

Lord Diavolo gasped and turned to the room. “Of course! My angelic hosts, I do appreciate you giving me the time to title my angel formally. She is essential to my Devildom.”

There was buzzing silence in the room. Well, they were going to have plenty to debate. Samantha weaved her arm around Diavolo’s, and he beamed down at her.

“Dinner will be at six, Lord Diavolo,” Michael declared as they moved to the exit.

Barbatos picked up the trunk as Lucifer eyed the Head Angel. “Michael,” he nodded.

“Lucifer,” Michael murmured and sat straighter. “It is good to see you.”

“I do wish the circumstances were better,” Lucifer mused.

“As do I,” Michael said as his expression tightened.

“Lucifer, come along. Sami is going to show us her temporary home,” Lord Diavolo declared.

Simeon led them out of the Council Hall and down the path. He gestured to the buildings and explained certain things about the realm, but it was all out of polite recourse. The real conversation would take place in the shelter, away from prying eyes.


	15. Chapter 15

Samantha scowled as she entered the forest. She hadn’t been visiting in her dreams lately, for whatever reason, but here she was. The lighting was different; it was now twilight. 

“Ah, good, you’re here,” A voice broke the silence.

She glanced over to see the demoness waltz into the clearing. “Why are we still separate?” 

“Good question! You don’t have all your memories back,” Sami declared as she coiled her arm around the angel. “Michael is sneaky for an angel. Very sneaky. He took all the information we told him, all of our pleas, anything he found value in, and wrapped it all up for himself. I should have seen it coming, but I didn’t fully.”

Samantha puffed and waved her hand. “Alright, yes, I could see that now, but what have you been doing?”

Sami laughed and groaned as they walked through the forest. “Me? I’ve been preparing. What do you think those thoughts of inspiration just came to you? Please,” she snorted.

“Well, I am intelligent,” Samantha grumbled.

“Oh, Halos, I know! However, you need nudges just as Michael needs a bit of flustering. He certainly is paying for his captivity, and I’ve been entertained by it,” Sami laughed as they reached the sapling.

Samantha glanced over at her. “You can enter people’s dreams.”

“Oh yes, and we’ll be able to do that when you eventually fall, but not yet. You have work to do. The memories Michael has are really, really important. It’s the key to this whole mystery, Scoobs,” Sami explained and touched the leaves of the tree. 

Samantha sighed and hummed. “Mom used to call us that.”

Sami rocked her head. “Yeah, I miss her too. I often go back and sit with her on the beach as she read us, _Jane Eyre_ . She would have been so excited about the baby. I didn’t realize that until I really sat with her. Not just typical grandma excited, but tickled that our life is so extraordinary. She _knew_ we were meant for more,” the demoness voiced before turning to the angel.

“I haven’t read the letter yet,” Samantha confessed.

“I know, but you weren’t meant to, yet,” Sami nodded. “It’s alright; when you get the courage to hear what her dying wishes were, you will. It’s all going to happen the way I designed.”

“Wait, you designed for all of this? How come I don’t have those memories?” Samantha asked.

Sami winked. “Now you’re getting it, Halos. What would an angel do to protect someone from themselves?”

Samantha’s scowl dropped to shock. “He would take away their choice. You’re saying he _knew_ you planned this.”

“Catches us at every turn, knows when to implant his own roadblocks. The angel is a shit, but he isn’t Simeon. He doesn’t know the future. However, he wasn’t planning on me, realizing I needed a backup plan should issues arise. I’m the backup plan. He can’t stop me from ushering you in the direction you need to go. Next on the docket, you need to return to the Devildom as an angel. Don’t fall,” Sami said with a wave of her finger.

“Why?” Samantha questioned.

Sami covered her smile with a hand. “I can’t say!” she laughed.

Samantha puffed and rolled her eyes. “Why not?”

“Let me put it this way without giving you the spoilers. You’re going to need me to continue to do this while our lovely child bakes away. I’ll do the hard work; you just enjoy watching Michael squirm. Now, wake up from your nap, have Solomon tell you the gender, and prepare for dinner with the angels,” Sami grinned and pointed toward the stones.

Samantha twitched her nose. “Why do I feel you kept most of the scheming intellect?”

Sami laughed and shook her head. “No, not all of it, but I had to give you more of our compassion and kindness so it would all work. This exchange in our consciousness is still you, or me, or both of us. Whatever you want to consider it. I just had to keep the wheels turning while you fueled the engine.”

“When all of this is over,” Samantha stopped.

“You will remember everything I’ve done, yes. We are still us. I just learned quite a bit about how to balance it. Everything will make sense if you just trust yourself. Trust me. Trust that I knew how to keep things together when shit was falling apart,” Sami explained.

Samantha smirked and rocked her head. “Well, if I didn’t have my shit together, we wouldn’t be having this conversation.”

Sami giggled and winked. “You bet our ass. Have fun! Find joy! Keep doing that, and don’t let that feathery fuck make you feel shackled. We’re freer than he wants us to believe,” she nodded.

Samantha reached the stones, and the demoness leaned on the tree near her. “Will I see you again?”

“Likely not. I’m hoping after a little song and dance. You complete our memories. I’ll leave the manual here for you in the forest. Everything will be waiting when we are whole again,” Sami nodded.

Samantha rocked her head and closed her eyes. The darkness tickled her, and she turned on the pillow with a sigh before touching warmth. 

“Are you awake from your nap?” Lucifer questioned.

Samantha opened her eyes and smiled at him reading on the bed next to her. “Yes, and what a beautiful sight to wake up to.”

Lucifer set down the book and beamed before sinking to the pillows next to her. “I missed you, my good girl.”

She pulled closer and kissed him. “Oh, I missed you,” she breathed.

He rubbed her stomach and smirked. “You planned for quite the homecoming, didn’t you?”

“Yes, I did,” Samantha hummed and kissed him again. “Don’t be too angry. I didn’t tell you.”

“Never, it was a pleasant surprise. Lord Diavolo had us drinking for two days straight. One of the worst hangovers of my long life,” Lucifer chuckled as his bare fingers traced her neck.

He shifted between her legs, and she winced as heated pokers jabbed at her inners. “We can’t. Michael placed a vow of chastity on me for a year,” she sighed.

Lucifer sneered and pulled from her form. “Always pragmatically an asshole,” he puffed.

Samantha laughed and arched before sitting up. “Don’t I know it. It didn’t matter when I didn’t have my memories, but now… well, let’s just say those memories aren’t easy to recall when they cause discomfort at the thought.”

Lucifer twitched his nose and touched her cheek. “We’ll be home soon.”

“Lucifer, I can’t fall until I have the rest of my memories,” Samantha sighed.

“What do you mean the rest? Michael was obligated to give them all to you,” Lucifer hissed.

“No, he was obligated to give me the memories of before my death. Carefully he set aside the memories of my judgment and his conferencing with me before my ascension. Lord Diavolo has no say over those memories, only I do,” Samantha declared. “My other self helped me figure that out.”

Lucifer rocked his head. “We’ll get them and take you home.”

“So, explain to me this whole duchess business? Does that change my rank?” Samantha questioned as she climbed from the bed.

“Not in power, only in formality. It is favor. Lord Diavolo had a sweeping measure of announcing his intentions to make you his eternal consort,” Lucifer declared.

Samantha rocked her head and placed back on the cloak. “I see, now the whole princess pet name makes sense,” she smiled.

Lucifer rocked his head and stood up, grabbing his gloves. “Yes, so now the council will be debating on how to handle the fact that the prince of the Devildom has announced an angel as his Duchess of Night while handling your previous judgment. Lord Diavolo is certainly efficient,” he finished with a smile.

“It does help that he has a fallen angel whispering in his ear on the diplomacies of the Celestial Realm,” Samantha smirked up at him.

Lucifer pressed his hand to his chest, and his expression was stifled smugness. “I would never reveal how Michael works for my own benefit.”

She laughed and leaned against him. “Oh, Lucifer, I missed you.”

He reached for the door and smiled. “I missed you as well. I’m positive Lord Diavolo is twitching with excitement to find out the gender. He’s had Asmo over assisting with decorating the child’s room all this week.”

“He’s truly excited?” Samantha asked.

“Quite the understatement,” Lucifer snorted. “Thank you for overcoming your trepidation for him. He is far happier knowing you will be a permanent fixture in his life.”

“I always was,” she said while they walked down the hallway.

“He is a demon that needs proof. You give your love freely, but you gave him something he truly wanted,” Lucifer declared before they turned into the sitting room.

Diavolo beamed and set down his teacup. “My darling angel, come sit with me,” he sighed and held out his hand.

Samantha walked over, and Diavolo pulled her into his lap, nosing her hair. She coiled her arms around him, and he sipped his tea when relaxing against the back. 

“Where’s Solomon and Barbatos?” Lucifer asked.

“Finishing up some sort of experiment,” Diavolo hummed.

Samantha hummed and rested her head against his chest. “I’m so happy.”

Diavolo rubbed her stomach and breathed. “Yes, happiness is found in your smile.”

Lucifer glanced out the window before sitting down. “It seems the entire realm has been notified of our existence.”

“Wouldn’t surprise me,” Diavolo chuckled as he stroked her hair and set down his teacup. “My love, how are you? I know it was a bit of a shock. Are you alright?”

“I’m wonderful, Dia. I was amused at the formality,” Samantha laughed.

Solomon and Barbatos walked into the room, each holding trays. Barbatos had a tray of pastries, and Solomon had a tray of objects. Samantha exhaled and climbed from Diavolo’s lap.

“I take it we get to do all the fun stuff again?” She asked.

Solomon rocked his head. “Oh yes, all the fun stuff. Have to make sure it’s growing appropriately,” he murmured and flicked his fingers. “You know the drill. Remove the heavy clothing."

Diavolo jumped up and assisted with the cloak and robes, leaving her in the black and gold outfit. Samantha exhaled and lifted her shirt above the swollen bump, and Solomon smiled. He touched it and beamed while shaking his head.

“It’s going to be a monster,” he chuckled.

“You know, aside from absolutely terrified at the actual birth of this demon, I’m doing well; thanks for asking,” Samantha teased with a smile.

Diavolo moved into her view and watched Solomon. “Is it healthy? It’s not going to hurt her, is it?”

Solomon took the metal prongs and hit them, causing Samantha to squirm at the fluttering in her stomach. He touched the bump and smiled while shaking his head. “No, it won’t hurt her, Lord Diavolo.”

“What is this about?” he gestured to the prongs Solomon set down.

“Testing energy frequency. Usually, the dull rumble fades fast. However, over the last week, this one has the higher chime that lasts longer. That means the energy this baby is putting off is high. So knowing that I will keep the draughts for her nausea on hand,” Solomon explained before picking up another tool.

Samantha shifted and groaned. “Oh, I hate this one,” she puffed.

The tool looked like a stethoscope with a crystal on the end instead of the usual thing they’d press on your chest. Solomon put the buds in his ears and glanced up at the demon prince. “This is to see how synced their energy is. She’s celestial at the moment, so I have to be sure they aren’t hurting each other,” Solomon expressed slightly louder.

Diavolo rocked his head and glanced at Samantha. It was evident he was a mixture of curious and concerned. Solomon pressed the crystal to her stomach, and she shivered. It always felt like he was probing her when he did this exam. She couldn’t help but wiggle on her feet as he went upward with it to her covered chest. The angel breathed, and Solomon grinned. “Oh, Sami, you’re emitting so much energy for this little one. That’s so excellent. It’s just absorbing it like a good little demon child.”

“The celestial energy won’t harm it?” Lucifer questioned.

“No, on the contrary, it’s fortifying it. Sami is a different rule anyway. She conceived the child as a demon. She’s not fully angel because this little one is keeping some of her demonic. There would be no way if she were fully celestial that this child would be growing. There’s a translator somewhere for the energy,” Solomon explained as he set down the tool.

Samantha frowned. “Solomon, could that explain why I have a demoness version of myself in my consciousness?”

Solomon shifted his head from side to side while picking up the obsidian palm stone. “Yes, actually, that would make sense.”

“She told me today not to fall yet. Could it be because of the baby?” Samantha questioned.

Solomon placed the stone against her and scowled. “Possibly. It’s growing so well. I mean, extraordinarily well. I don’t know much about demonic pregnancies and less for celestials, but this one, a powerhouse.”

“How so?” Diavolo asked.

Solomon took the stone away from her stomach and offered it to Diavolo. “See for yourself. This is my energy absorption stone. I can gauge the levels produced by collecting it.”

Diavolo took the stone, and his hand bounced as he laughed. “Oh, that’s a powerful baby,” he smiled.

Solomon rocked his head. “Oh yes, I have to say. Lord Diavolo, you will have a mighty heir.”

The front door sounded as Barbatos offered Samantha a cookie. “Thank you, Barbs,” she smiled.

Simeon and Luke walked into the room and waved. “Did we make it for the reveal?” Luke puffed and set down the two giant boxes.

“We were just about to get to it,” Solomon declared as he picked up his book.

Luke walked up next to Solomon and glanced at Lord Diavolo. “You can touch her if she doesn’t mind,” Diavolo chuckled.

Samantha pointed. “Have at it, Luke. This little one loves the attention.”

Luke sighed and touched her stomach. “It’s so beautiful,” he puffed.

“I’m surprised you don’t mind. It’s a demon,” Lucifer mused.

“It’s Sami’s,” Luke scowled. “I don’t care what it is!”

“An excellent point, Luke,” Simeon smiled.

Lucifer sighed and shut the curtains. “We’re attracting an audience.”

“Oh, yes, I saw quite a crowd headed this way to get a peek at her or Lord Diavolo on the way here,” Simeon agreed.

Luke pulled away from Samantha and squeaked. “Oh, Sami, it’s going to be such a happy baby.”

“I know,” she smiled. “I feel it bubbling more these days. It feels like notes of a song. I imagine the further we go together, the more of a symphony we will sing.”

Solomon cleared his throat. “Alright, everyone ready for the fun part? We get to find out if it’s a prince or princess.”

“Any hopes?” Samantha asked as she glanced at Diavolo.

“Love, I don’t care what it is. Preferably a boy just so we don’t have to build a second castle for her during cycles,” Diavolo hummed.

“Yes, a boy would be nice. I would love to see you learn to braid hair, though,” Samantha giggled as Solomon lifted his book.

“A boy would be nice,” Lucifer agreed.

Solomon touched her stomach, and his book began to glow. Samantha watched his expression morph to a brilliant smile, and then he looked up at her. “Remarkable,” he said.

“My baby?” Samantha asked.

“Yes, your baby and you, angel. There’s this beautiful connection, and _he_ is flourishing,” Solomon grinned.

“A boy! It’s a boy!” Luke exclaimed and clapped.

Simeon walked over and held out his hand to Diavolo. “Congratulations, Lord Diavolo. You’re having a son,” he smiled.

Diavolo took it and shook his hand with a wild shake. “A boy, it’s a boy,” he said, and then the realization hit him as he pulled from Simeon. “Barbatos! I’m having a son!” he shouted and turned to the smiling butler demon.

Solomon was still smiling at the angel. “He’s going to be very much enamored by you, Sami. That may be his heir, but this is _your_ son,” he said in a low tone before pulling from her.

She kissed his cheek before pulling down her shirt as chaos erupted. Luke was handing out blue party hats and setting down small blue stuffed animals. It was actually adorable that the little angel was so excited. Likely because this baby was the first he’d ever experienced, being that he lived in the Celestial Realm.

“We’re still doing the picture, right, Simeon?” Luke asked as he handed Sami a blue necklace.

“Oh, yes, a picture for the demons,” Simeon agreed. “I promised them as soon as we found out we would send a picture.”

Luke pointed to the sofa. “Sami, sit next to Lord Diavolo, and we’ll take a picture.”

“Please,” Simeon added with a smile.

Diavolo pulled the angel over to the sofa and kissed her before sitting. It was a soft, lingering kiss, and his hands cupped her face. “Thank you, Sami. Thank you for giving me such a beautiful gift,” he voiced and pressed his forehead to hers.

“Always, Dia, I love you,” she smiled and touched his chest. “We’re having a son.”

Lucifer offered her the discarded clothing and her crown. “You should look the part.”

Samantha laughed, and Diavolo assisted in clothing her. His fingers kept caressing her stomach before placing the crown on her head and tucking a lock of her hair behind her ear. They sat down, and Luke handed Diavolo a cut-out blue heart, who laughed. Diavolo waved it at Lucifer, who stifled a smile.

The first picture was lovely, and Diavolo was grinning like a fool as he held up the blue heart, and they were surrounded by all the blue items Luke set down. In the second picture, Solomon popped one of the long vials he had set on the tray. That propelled blue butterflies that circulated Diavolo and Samantha. It was so hilariously cute that the angel laughed and held out her hand for them to land on. Diavolo was smiling at her. It was perfect.

A memory to definitely revisit in the tree. Samantha thought so and enjoyed the joyous feelings rolling over her. No matter what came next, she could persevere. Her son was going to need her.


	16. Chapter 16

The procession arrived at the large palace in the clouds and sun. Samantha knew she was exhausted already. They had been so wrapped up in the joy that the mission intruded. There were other objects in the trunk that Diavolo insisted that she wear to dinner. Elegant bracelets, an elaborate necklace, and earrings. It was a royal status that amused her that Diavolo always had his small ways of possession.

Solomon enchanted the cloak to where it held the vision of stars against the dark fabric. It shimmered in the light, and Diavolo was thrilled. Barbatos had assisted in a new dietary regime which he reported to Simeon. Luke was quite excited to help list biblical names for the boy while Solomon braided Samantha’s hair into something exquisite for the occasion.

Yes, she was still an angel, but she’d be stupid not to show her happiness to have her demons and sorcerer with her. Entering the golden palace, Simeon gestured to a hallway. Samantha had never had the privilege of going to the castle in the clouds outside of Michael’s birthday. However, it felt familiar to a dream she remembered.

Simeon led them to double doors and opened them to reveal the dining room. Archangels were already gathering in small groups and talking. Diavolo took his hand to Samantha’s back just below the base of her neck. The small groups all would glance at the demons and move out of their way, aside from three archangels that approached.

“Greetings, Lord Diavolo,” a tall angel with nearly white hair and tawny-colored skin said. She was Knowledge.

With Knowledge was Humility, who had bright red hair and a smile playing on her face. Next to Humility was the tall form of Truth. He had bright blue eyes and dark hair. Samantha rarely talked to the archangels outside of lessons. It was interesting that these three decided to make themselves known.

“I’m pleased that your realm has been so welcoming thus far,” Diavolo smiled.

“We believe it’s best for the realms to find a beautiful balance. One cannot live without the other, but we can find a median if understanding plays a part,” Truth declared.

Humility glanced at Lucifer and smiled. “Hello, Lucifer.”

He eyed the angel and nodded. “Regina.”

“It’s nice to see you’re doing well. I’m relieved you found happiness despite the circumstances,” she said and gestured to Samantha.

“Ah, yes, Benevolence has been a beautiful lesson for all of the archangels. The teachings of a human who loves beyond station change themselves completely for love—such selfless gifts. Father blessed us by allowing her to journey through our realms,” Knowledge agreed.

“I have to agree that we’ve been quite gifted with her company,” Diavolo smiled.

Truth took Samantha’s hand and scowled in the slightest. “We are in the process of righting an error, Benevolence. We are but angels trying to interpret Father’s word. Occasionally, we error with each other due to perspective. Guidance has a strong will and protects us, but he can get blind-sighted. That’s why Composure and we exist on the council; to help take care of the realm as all perspectives of divinity.”

She ducked her head and smiled. “Of course, Truth. I was human. I know what error is due to perspective. Just because divinity touches, our brow does not make us any less susceptible to fear or doubt.”

Humility tilted her head and glanced at Diavolo. “Lord Diavolo, I have a question.”

“Yes?”

“In regards to humans in your exchange, you have exhibited quite a different perspective than in the past. What was the change within your realm that caused you to create this exchange?” Humility questioned.

Diavolo rubbed Samantha’s shoulder as he smiled. “Well, it did help the concept that my mother was human—a sorceress from ages of old. Likely long before most of your creations. With my father’s plans left in my hands, I propelled them with enthusiasm,” he explained.

The three angels looked at each other. “Your mother was human? Why is that she isn’t mentioned in texts?” Knowledge asked.

“It is likely that she is mentioned as different names given to her through man’s history. She was known in myth as Lady of the Lake,” Diavolo explained.

Truth nodded at Knowledge, who smiled before gazing at Diavolo again. “That answers many questions angels have had about the exchange, Lord Diavolo, thank you. We were under the impression that your mother was a demoness who appeared human.”

“You’re not the first nor last to assume such. It was highly unusual for the Demon Lord to choose a human,” Diavolo agreed.

“Well, more routine now,” Samantha laughed.

Diavolo beamed at her. “Ah, yes, but you were never really just human, just as my mother was not. You were this unusual being that was always more than anything you’ve evolved into.”

Truth tilted his head. “Benevolence, you share your love with them quite freely. Was it ever a concern that they were demons?”

Samantha gestured to Simeon and Solomon. “They’re human and angel, but I love them. Why would the others being demons matter? I never saw anyone for what they were, only the love they shared with me.”

“Sometimes, the simplest answer is the right one,” Solomon chuckled.

“Lord Diavolo,” a voice interrupted their conversation.

Samantha glanced over to see Michael had entered the room through the other entrance and gestured to the table at the front of the dining room. The demon prince smiled and escorted their party over to the large table. Simeon nodded to Michael and assisted Samantha to a seat next to Diavolo. Simeon was settled in the seat between Michael and Lucifer on the other side. Barbatos had Samantha’s other side.

It was clear that Michael was rather displeased with the seating but said nothing. Angels were serving dinner and beverage in training while the other archangels sat at tables close to the large one. It was all very formal in feel.

“Lord Diavolo, I heard you plan to stay at Benevolence’s dwelling. Are you positive you wouldn’t want to stay in a more prestigious building in our realm?” Michael asked.

“Oh, no, thank you, Michael. I’m quite content to enjoy the humble experience my duchess has been living. Barbatos and Solomon have already secured the building to be adequate,” Diavolo declared.

“I would hate for you to feel not accommodated for,” Michael hummed.

“I appreciate the offer, but despite the flair and formality, I’m here to see her,” Diavolo clarified as he reached for the wine poured for him. “Now that most of her memories are returned to her, I can be less conservative about my desires to see her.”

“Most?” Solomon questioned.

Michael’s face tightened. “We have returned her memories as requested.”

Diavolo smiled as he set down his glass. “Those before her death, yes. However, it has come to my attention that the ones before her ascension are missing. She is unclear as to what was revealed in those days before her celebration.”

“Revealed? Are you accusing me of holding secrets, Lord Diavolo?” Michael questioned with glinting eyes.

“I’m only relaying what concerns I do have for the situation. I know I have not the standing to require the return of them,” Diavolo mused.

“If this horrendous accusation took place, then you would be correct. You do not have standings in my realm to demand such,” Michael declared before reaching for his glass.

“But I do,” Samantha voiced.

“Benevolence, I have repeated, the days before ascension are always hazy,” Michael tutted.

“But I don’t have any of the memories, Michael,” Samantha said in a louder tone. 

His jaw tightened as the archangels glanced over as the food was delivered. Michael had been walking this line, and her challenge would have earned her a tongue lashing outside of the company.

“We shall talk about this Monday when you returned to your lessons,” Michael stated before taking a bite of his dinner.

“Oh, no, Michael, she’s coming with me this week. My son’s announcement has to be made, and I need her presence,” Lord Diavolo declared. “I believe I did tell you this earlier. I was positive my message was delivered.”

Michael twitched his nose. “Lord Diavolo, it’s a fragile time for her.”

“I know such. However, it is not every day that I have a son. I believe you have passed a judgment that she was allowed to come and go as she pleased as long as it was regarding her duties. At least until it is properly amended, her duties for the Devildom are selfless kindness,” Diavolo explained.

Michael cleared his throat, and Simeon exhaled. “Michael,” he murmured.

“We shall not permit her to leave until I have instructed her on her guidelines,” Michael said with a nod.

Diavolo dropped his pleasant demeanor and gestured to Barbatos. “Pack up our things. We shall be leaving tonight.”

Michael relaxed and rocked his head. “That would be best.”

“She’s coming as well,” Diavolo said before standing.

Michael met him with the hint of a glare. “No, Lord Diavolo, she is still my angel.”

Diavolo straightened his posture, and you could feel the tension in the large room. “She is  _ my _ angel, Michael. Shall I remind you what grounds I do have over her person?”

Samantha knew she hadn’t any way to stop this. The argument of her allegiance has been a losing fight for Michael. However, when she stood up, she caressed Diavolo’s arm.

“I believe I do have some say on this tug-o-war,” she said.

Michael glanced between them and narrowed his eyes. “You realize this ends poorly for you, Benevolence?”

“It isn’t your choice to save me, Michael. This is my duty, and I need you to allow it as you agreed. If I am to come and go, then I shall,” she sighed.

Barbatos had been stationed nearby, and Lucifer passed Michael to stand close to Samantha. The archangel viewed the fallen angel and shook his head. “This conflict could easily be absolved.”

“No, Michael, it cannot,” Lucifer said.

“You more than any of them know what duty is required from us. Lilith would have been disappointed in your grip, Lucifer. That is what caused the previous mess,” Michael said.

Samantha gasped and stepped in front of Lucifer as he growled. “Don’t, Lucifer,” she murmured.

Lucifer gazed down at her and released his piercing anger. “I won’t. We have far more pressing matters than old arguments,” he sighed and patted her arm.

Samantha turned to Michael and exhaled. “Michael, I will return this week,” she nodded, gesturing to the door. “Let’s prepare to leave. My stomach is feeling unruly.”

Diavolo stroked her hair and rocked his head. “Yes, I feel our welcome has worn.”

Diavolo moved with Lucifer, and Samantha was about to follow when Michael took her hand. “Samantha,” he tried.

Diavolo snapped like a sturdy branch. The demon prince strode over and stole the angel from Michael’s grip. “Do not,” he warned.

Michael would have likely retorted if Simeon didn’t stand between them. “I shall be going as well,” he announced and offered his hand to Samantha.

“Simeon,” Michael scowled.

“No, Michael, you have no grounds for this unreasonable behavior. We are beacons of light in the dark,” Simeon declared and ushered the pregnant angel away from him, with Diavolo following.

Samantha had a chance to glance at the other angels in the room. They all seemed quite stunned by the event. Michael was on the brink of starting a conflict over this. Whatever her demoness self was doing to him in his sleep, it was quite reflective of his actions. The calm and understandable angel was nonexistent. 

They left the palace before Solomon skipped up to Samantha and Simeon. “Well, quite the show. Does someone want to explain to me what’s up Michael’s ass?”

“I will when we’re safe in the Devildom,” Samantha sighed as she rubbed her stomach.

Simeon frowned over at her. “Are you feeling ill?”

“A little,” she murmured as they walked in front of the demons.

Solomon twitched his nose. “You had plenty of activity today. We’ll get you home and relaxed,” he nodded.

“Simeon, why did you agree to leave with us?” Samantha asked.

“Because my absence is going to matter this week,” Simeon nodded.

She rocked her head. “This is going to get difficult before easier.”

“I just want you to remember, anything anyone else does isn’t your fault,” Simeon declared and rubbed her shoulder before opening her door.

“What do you mean?” she questioned before stepping inside.

“You’ll have more clarity this week,” Simeon nodded and turned to Diavolo. “I will pack her swiftly. We should leave immediately.”

“Alright, Simeon,” Diavolo nodded.

Barbatos and Lucifer left them at the entrance. Diavolo reached for Samantha’s hand and exhaled before bending to kiss it. “I promise, we have you, my love.”

Simeon disappeared toward her bedroom, and Solomon patted her shoulder as he passed. “Time to go home.”

“Home,” Samantha sighed. “I can’t wait.”


	17. Chapter 17

Sami walked along the shoreline, and her dark wings fluttered in the light of sunset. The ocean. It reminded her of her mother. So pure and cleansing. It was beautiful, and it seemed like the perfect moment in time.

There were such love and interesting feelings within the salty air. She raised her fingers to the sky and sighed as the build of the night was chilling the day. The in-between. What a blessing to walk the line so beautifully. She heard him approaching long before he said anything. After all, the beach was deserted aside from them.

The sun glimmered on the curves of his wings and the gold plating upon them and his armor. It was a piercing signal in the waning light. Sami enjoyed seeing the angel in his lack of control. You can ask the sun to stay but have no answer to your request.

“Why must we always do this?” Michael questioned as he appeared next to her.

Sami smiled up at him. “Well, it’s really up to you when you’re done, Mike.”

The sand felt cool from the water lapping at her toes in rhythmic design. The angel paced in the drier sand as they scoured the beach. He breathed, and his wings fluttered.

“Can’t you just trust me?”

“Absolutely not,” Sami beamed up at him. “Michael, I’m not staying. You can fantasize about it as much as you need to, but I am not yours to keep. We can keep doing this. You can touch me, love me, and lavish your dreams in me… but I shall not stay.”

“You don’t belong there,” he said and stopped their tracks. “You said you wanted to love and peace. Those are feelings that the light brings,” Michael hummed as his fingers danced in the dying sun.

She laughed and stripped her clothing after changing to her more human form. “I do, and sometimes the dark brings peace and love,” she announced before running toward the water.

Sami swam in the salty water that was cool against her skin. It felt amazing and wonderful. The transformation that exists in water was unmeasured and powerful. It held secrets to life and the world, no matter the realms. Even in dreams, it gave her this unfiltered feeling of beauty and confidence. She surfaced and breathed before climbing out of the water as the angel gawped. Yeah, he gawked, and his cheeks were tinted.

For as emotional as demons were, angels were not. It was nice to break the ice and see a bit of embarrassment. Sami twisted her hair and drained the water from it. “Like what you see?” she smirked.

Michael bristled and straightened his uniform. “Don’t be ridiculous. A demon could never spur that.”

She sighed and walked closer, running wet fingers along his clothing. “Come on, why must we always play coy? You still enjoy the sight even when I'm a demon. We’ve done this night after night. Last night under the stars on the snow. The night before on the mossy undergrowth in a forest,” she purred and pushed him to the sand. “I’m still your favorite,” she murmured while straddling him.

Michael groaned as his brow firmed. “Samantha.”

“No, Michael, I’m Sami, not Samantha. You have no ownership over me. I’m going to birth the evolution of the Devildom,” she murmured in his ear while reaching below her. Corruption of the softest kind. The rigid angel groaned as she giggled and wagged her eyebrows. “Doesn’t it feel so good to be bad?” she murmured while her wings fluttered.

He tried to stop her but with little resistance as she met his lips. It was a powerful tussle on the sand as grains flung until finally she pinned him fully and roared with a satisfied laugh. Michael huffed and fought against her grip on his wrists.

“This isn’t right,” he sighed.

She rolled her hips and giggled with a sultry tone. “Oh, angel, don’t worry. It isn’t as if you’re  _ really _ fucking a demon. This is the end result and,” she paused and moaned. “You will have to live with it.”

Michael groaned and reduced his fight. “No.”

“Oh, yes, lovely archangel,” she sighed, and her tail ran along his clothed chest. “I will have what I want. My son, my kingdom, my life… you will have to trust my design,” she voiced and cast her head to the sky with unadulterated lust.

“My will is,” he stopped when she bent and kissed him. 

“No, my darling Michael, my will is far stronger. This is the proof of that. Now, are you ready to have a bit of relief, or are you going to wake up before the finish this time?” She teased in a lower voice.

Samantha sat up gasping and groaned. What an odd dream. She rubbed her stomach and blinked in the darkness as a hand slithered to her. 

“My love, what’s wrong?” Diavolo murmured.

“Just a dream,” she sighed and slid close to him before tucking to his body. “I missed you.” His lips found hers in the deep blackness of the room. No light, just feeling. His fingers traced her flesh, and she sighed before tension clawed at her core. “I can’t,” she confessed.

“Why not? Is it bad for our son?” Diavolo whispered against her neck.

“No, Michael placed me in chastity,” she voiced.

The demon prince snorted and nipped her skin. “But I want you to. Don’t you know that my will outweighs his ridiculous vows?”

“Oh, then show me,” she smiled.

Diavolo chuckled and slid between her legs, minding her comfort due to the baby. “Sami, I want you to enjoy the Devildom to the fullest; no vows shall impede your will,” he declared.

A warm tingle fluttered over her shoulder, and like a spring, she puffed and laughed. “Oh, thank you, Dia,” she sighed and arched.

His fingers traced her thighs, and he breathed. “Oh, my angel, how I’ve waited to taint you,” he teased in the dark.

* * *

Samantha was stretched out on the bed and reached over to feel an empty bed. She glanced around to see the room was void of motion. Soft white dawn feathers remained on the sheets. They had an extremely eventful morning.

Oh, the differences of her prince with her swollen belly with his son. The sometimes rough and aggressive prince turned into a sensuous lover. Praises, basking in her beauty and love, even his fingers touched with care and devotion. This was his greatest joy and gift, and he announced such in his touches. To be with her demon prince was to live again.

Samatha picked up one of the feathers and scowled. She wondered if there was something to him being a demon as to why she lost feathers. Not important feathers, but still, it was interesting. There was a knock at the door, and then Solomon entered.

“Sol,” Samantha smiled.

He grinned and wagged a green vial in the air. “Good morning, angel. I see the demon prince has fixed your issue,” he voiced while walking over to the bed.

She pointed to the small feathers all over the bed. “Do you know why I molted last night?”

Solomon hummed as she took the bottle and lifted a feather. “Interesting. I wonder if your wings look the same.”

Samantha rubbed her stomach and bent forward, allowing her angelic wings to take shape. Oh… small charcoal and black feathers must have replaced the snowy white ones. She blinked and reached out to touch the newly darkened feathers.

“Fascinating,” Solomon said as he did the same. “You coupled with Lord Diavolo, and some of your feathers darkened. I wonder what Michael is going to say,” he smirked.

She shifted her wings, and a few more white feathers fell from her plumage. “Oh, this might be unhealthy. Solomon, what’s going on?”

“I’ll check when you get up for the day. We have a bit to do, so I wanted to see how you feel. Plenty has happened since yesterday,” Solomon declared as he sat down.

Samantha moved and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pressing her chin to his neck. “I’m so happy to have you, Sol.”

He beamed and glanced back at her. “I’ll always be here, Sami. We’ve had quite the adventure. I’m not ready to give that up.” She nuzzled the nape of his neck, and he groaned. “Now, don’t start that. I’m not playing in the demon prince’s bed with you. He doesn’t mind sharing, but this is his domain.”

She laughed and pulled from him before climbing from the bed. “So, what do you think? Two years and we have a baby?”

Solomon was letting a soft smile play on his lips as she dug for something to wear in the closet. “Two years, and you want a human child?”

“Who’s to say it will be human?” She asked while sliding on some underthings.

“Very true,” he mused.

She stretched on a larger shirt and some sweats. “We can talk about it further down the line, but I won’t object, Sol.”

He smiled and climbed from the mattress before grabbing her flats. When she walked over, he bent and slid them on her feet before touching her extended stomach. Solomon was beaming as he touched and caressed her through the shirt. 

“Such a beautiful thing. New life. It’s the one thing I cannot do even as a sorcerer. I cannot bring new life into this world,” he sighed.

“Is that why you loved strong women capable of doing it?” She asked.

He nodded and kissed her stomach. “Oh yes, such power.”

Samantha caressed his hair, and her lips curled. “You’re such an interesting human, Solomon. Aged and yet boyishly charming at the same time.”

He chuckled and stood up. “Yes, I suppose.”

“What is on the schedule?”

Solomon caressed her cheek before offering a hand to the door. “First is breakfast, then Lucifer is going to escort you over to the House of Lamentation. The brothers are truly excited to see you. After, we’ll be escorting you to RAD, where Diavolo is going to take part in announcing the baby. Then, a photo or two before we’ll escort you back to the house for the night.”

Samantha nodded as they went down the staircase. “That sounds pretty good. What’s the rest of the week look like?”

“Shopping, time with the brothers, and finishing it up at the castle. You’re going to be a busy angel,” he laughed.

“I’d rather do this any week than deal with Michael. I had a weird dream about him last night,” she sighed while shaking her head. “I can’t tell if it was what my demon self is up to or a personal dream of mine.”

“Likely the former. You did say she was quite busy,” Solomon hummed as they entered the dining room.

Samantha shook her head. “Either way, he is quite tortured. The amount of teasing that was displayed,” she mumbled with pink cheeks.

Solomon arched an eyebrow as he helped her into a seat. “Was she fucking the archangel in his dreams? That would add quite a bit of temptation and frustration to keep you wholesome. Chastity makes sense now,” he voiced with a playful grin.

“Chastity,” Samantha puffed. “Oh, my life is so odd.”

Barbatos soon followed with a tray as they settled. “Good morning, Sami. Let’s try to eat everything and drink your tea.”

“Of course, Barbatos. I trust you,” she smiled.

He took a moment while standing next to her. Barbatos caressed her hair and beamed. “I know and appreciate that. You will be an excellent mother to our prince’s son.”

“Thank you,” she voiced.

Solomon sipped his teacup and smirked. “Yes, a wonderful mother indeed.”

The day hadn’t begun, but it was sounding to be swift and busy. Well, she had to prepare. The large boy in her womb was making her flutter with excitement. Life was changing and hopefully more in her favor.


End file.
